Bad to Please
by laffertyluver23
Summary: Sam Evans is trying to hide his dirty side but Mercedes has caught on to him and is a little curious. Mercedes/Puck, Mercedes/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bad To Please

**Summary**: Sam Evans is trying to hide his dirty side but Mercedes has caught on to him and is a little curious. Mercedes/Puck, Mercedes/Sam

**Primary Players**: Mercedes & Sam

**Rating**: soft M

**Word Count**: 4757

**Disclaimer**: Characters are not mine!

A/N: I'm writing a super long Twilight piece but all my inspiration has left me, so I wrote this as a distraction. Hopefully I'm not the only one who loves a dirty Sam and Mercedes ;)

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones loves bad boys.<p>

It was partly because of her love of bad boys that she gave Puck a second chance, the other part was because he had learned that she didn't take shit from anybody and checked his cockiness at the door.

The other members of glee confused her want of a respectful guy for a sensitive guy. Yes, she wanted to be treated like a lady but she wasn't some fragile girl. She could take a little man handling, and quite frankly she liked it.

Mercedes needed a guy who would tell her she was beautiful when she fixed up but would still whisper dirtily that he couldn't wait until she was in nothing but her bra and panties and then proceed to tell her all the nasty things he wanted to do to her. She wanted a guy who would open the door for her as she got into his truck, but then fuck her in it in an empty parking lot behind a _Denny's_.

In short, Mercedes was a lot more dirty than she let people believe. It wasn't too hard keeping up her squeaky clean image with Captain Prude and Virgin Mary as her closest allies but every now and again the itch to just be fucked by a sweaty boy with a bad temper and sailor vocabulary would arise, and that's were Puck had come in.

Puck had lost a lot of his badassness after joining glee club and the birth of his daughter, but he was still a dick. It was nearly impossible for Puck to be the nice guy that would faithfully commit, no matter how much he tried to force himself to believe he could. Puck was a sinner among saints but lucky for him Mercedes had never been one to want the good guy.

If she was being honest with herself, the fact that he had impregnated his best friend's girl had kind of turned her on. Sure, the consequences where sad and Quinn had been a mess, but fucking your best friend's girl was pretty badass. Mercedes had definitely noticed him before that incident, but that had kind of cemented his worthiness in her mind.

The first time she had dated him had surprisingly been a disaster. She had been all for giving it up to him in the back of his pickup, even excited about the prospect, but then Puckerman had opened his mouth and completely turned her off. The diva expected an asshole comment or two but the teenager had just reeked of cockiness and that was one thing Mercedes Jones did not tolerate. So, she'd let him believe he needed to work for her because she was a virgin and deserved better, but really she had been buying time in hopes his attitude would get better- too bad it hadn't.

But, fast forward almost a year and it had been at Rachel's impromptu glee party where she had let her urges finally get the best of her. Puck had been looking extra delicious that night in a way that only he could pull off. He had come with Lauren, but just like Puck, Mercedes didn't really care much about people and their commitments. Besides, Lauren hadn't even slept with him yet so it wasn't like they were together anyway.

Puck had been breaking the seal when Mercedes had walked into the bathroom. "Puckerman," she'd said, acknowledging the drunken teen, and his not so little friend. Mercedes had made sure to lock the door behind her in case one of their glee mates had come looking for them.

Puck just threw his head back and moaned as he'd continued to take a piss. He'd waited until he had shaken the last of the pee off to look at his ex. "What do you want?" It had came out with a slight edge, but instead of deterring her, it'd just further excited her.

"I'd thought that would have been obvious?"

Puck had lifted an eyebrow in his signature questioning look. "Are you drunk?"

Mercedes had chuckled to herself. "Nope Puckerman, just horny."

And like she had predicted, Puck had given in and they'd had sex on Rachel Berry's bathroom floor. It had been hot and heavy and loud and absolutely what Mercedes had needed. Luckily everyone had been too drunk or involved in their own shit to come looking for them, so afterward they were able to wipe off and pretend like nothing had happened.

After that night they continued to sneak hot make out sessions and quick fucks but after three weeks their friends began to catch on that they were getting a little close. One day in glee Santana had questioned them in front of everyone, forcing them to go public.

"So Wheezy, you and Puckerman seem to be getting pretty friendly," Santana had taunted. "Never thought you'd be one to go and push up on somebody's man."

"He's not my man!" Lauren had cut in.

Santana had just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, but seriously, what's going on with you two?"

Mercedes had been all for denying any type of relationship, but before she could open her mouth Puck beat her to the punch. "We're dating," he ignored the look of slight outrage on Mercedes face and continued. "Despite what you all think I really like Mercedes and I'm so glad she took me back."

Mercedes had to force herself not to throw up in her mouth. That had been the first sign that getting back with Puck had been a mistake. His cockiness was gone, but a real badass would have told them to mind their own damn business.

"What the hell was that?" Mercedes had demanded after class.

Puck had rolled his eyes and sighed, like Mercedes was annoying him. "I just said we're dating to get them off our backs. They won't quit until they are able to label us, and as much as I know you like to be watched every now and again, I highly doubt you want any of the people in glee to catch you on your knees for me." While he had a point, it was still infuriating that he had people thinking they were a real couple.

Their fake relationship was pretty solid for the next couple of months, but after Nationals, Puck had seemed to keep dropping subtle hints that he wanted to try a real relationship.

At first Puck would start texting her good morning at the start of her day and wishing her good night right before she went to bed. The text had been kind of cute, but when he began to send text asking where she was, and who she was with, and when was she going to see him, they started to get annoying,

Mercedes Jones didn't have to answer to anyone, especially a man that she had no commitment to. But it was when Puck admitted that he hadn't slept with anyone else in two months that Mercedes knew that Puckerman of all people were developing feelings, and it was time to move on.

But the questions was, with who? Mercedes was smart, so wouldn't drop Puck until she had a solid replacement because the sex was amazing and even if he was becoming a pussy his dick still worked wonders.

Mercedes stood at her locker and racked her brain of all the guys at McKinley, but no one stood out to her. A football player seemed her best bet, but most of them were too cocky or closeted.

Just then Sam Evans walked up to a water fountain near her locker. Mercedes watched as the blond bent down to drink the water, his lips puckering deliciously. The diva was about to turn her head when she caught Sam eyeing a brunette that walked by.

Everyone checked out somebody every once in awhile, but it was the way Sam was looking at her that caught Mercedes attention. Sam was looking at the girl like she was a limp legged zebra and he was a lion ready to attack. There was a predatory hunger in his eyes that signaled he was running through his mind all the nasty things he would do to her body and it was turning Mercedes on.

Sam was still caught up in his own special moment as he turned and locked eyes with Mercedes. He darted out his tongue to lap up a drop of water that was hanging on his plump bottom lip. Mercedes swore she saw his lip curve into the tiniest of challenging smirks before he broke out into his trademark grin and waved a hello.

Mercedes just smiled and waved back, but on the inside she was laughing. _"I'm on to you Evans. I know a bad boy when I see one," _the teen thought to herself as she closed her locker with a smile. It looked like there might be a solution to her problem after all. 

* * *

><p>Sam Evans is a bad boy.<p>

Ever since he was thirteen years old and lost his v-card to his fifteen year old neighbor, he knew his body was specifically made to do naughty things. God had graced him with a mouth that was perfect for little things like kissing, or more sinful things like sucking on a woman's clit so hard that she ended up squirting in your mouth.

He had also been blessed with crystal blue eyes that were innocent enough to draw any woman in, and a metabolism that made keeping his angel sculpted six pack abs a breeze.

While Sam was attractive, he was never the brightest crayon in the pack. School had always been a struggle because of his dyslexia, and even gaining friends had been a challenge because of his knowledge of all things nerd and his shyness.

It was in sixth grade when he had first kissed his neighbor Kelly that he realized he was actually good at something. The kiss had gotten Kelly to stop crying and made her feel better. A year later when she'd come to him complaining about her boyfriend dumping her, Sam had slept with her because he'd figured she would need more than a kiss to feel better, and he had been really curious.

Kelly had made these noises that had sounded like a wounded kitten, but the look on her face had been of pure bliss. Her praises of him had made him feel smart and useful for once in his life. After that night, Sam had come to the conclusion that he may not be the smartest, or the most athletic, or funniest guy, but he was a grade A fuck.

The rest of his time before McKinley Sam spent sleeping with any girl or woman that needed a pick me, and he'd honed his skills so that no female would ever walk away unsatisfied. _The Joy of Sex _was probably the only book he had ever read all the way through and it had been by far more helpful than anything in Literature class he had been forced to skim through.

The ladies were nice. Most of them had boyfriends or husbands that didn't treat them right and they came to Sam to feel special for an afternoon, and to make their partner's jealous. Sam didn't mind being used. It wasn't until one girl got a little too attached did he start to see that random sex wasn't just a past time.

He had slept with Gaby on a Friday night after a football game, and on Monday when she realized that he had fucked Tonya in the girls locker room she had been crushed. The girl had apparently developed feelings for Sam, and accused him of being a douche and a player. The accusations had really hurt Sam because his intention were never to hurt anyone. His goal had always been to please the woman he was with, his own satisfaction always came second.

Word quickly spread that Sam was a womanizing bastard, and while the guys suddenly praised him, the girls no longer wanted anything to do with him. Sam was more than happy when his parents had told him that they were moving to Lima because it meant a fresh start. He'd vowed to not engage in random hookups in high school, and save the one nighters for college.

His promise to himself had lasted all of two weeks before he realized how much he missed sex. He mainly missed the satisfaction he got from seeing a woman's face just as she came. Her face in that moment would wipe away all the frustrations of the day and in their place would be pure bliss. For a moment she would be utterly happy and uninhibited, and all because of him. That fact made him feel powerful and was a serious ego boost. Sam also missed getting a load off, and he wasn't use to not having a warm body to look forward to after practice.

But, being good had its perks too. For the first time people respected him for something other than his dick size, and he had real friends that helped him with his homework and jokingly picked on him for how nerdy he was. Girls still wanted him for his body, but some of them actually wanted to get to know him.

Sam had fallen quickly for Quinn because she made him work for her affections, and she wasn't looking for sex. He rationalized it would be easier to stay good if you weren't having sex at all, then trying to have sex with just one person.

Sam knew himself, he wasn't a very strong willed person. Just because he put all his energy into being the best boyfriend for Quinn didn't mean he didn't get the animalistic urge to fuck anything with a vagina from time to time. He knew that as long as he wasn't having sex he could keep up his façade, but the minute it was challenged the real Sam would make an appearance, and he wasn't ready for his glee mates to experience that quite yet.

It had really hurt when Quinn had cheated on him. Sam had been working so hard to be good for her that when she was caught hooking up with Finn it had made him very tempted to go back to his old ways. Luckily Santana had swooped in and saved the day. It was obvious the minute he met her that she was a closeted lesbian.

Their relationship was purely for show, but it kept Sam preoccupied. Santana did make it difficult a few times when she would get really drunk and start talking about fucking Brittany again. The rants would always arise images of a threesome for Sam, and holy fuck what he wouldn't give to be apart of one again.

Santana soon got tired of him and dumped him, but that hadn't come as a surprise for Sam. He was starting to see that he didn't need a girlfriend to keep him on track. It had been months since he had done anything more than kissing and he was proud of himself.

Then Mercedes Jones had to stick her nose where it didn't belong and mess everything up. Sam wasn't stupid. He knew what pretending looked like, he was a master at it. Mercedes was trying to hide a side of herself from people, but it took him awhile to figure out exactly what her secret was. It was when Puck had announced he and Mercedes were a couple that Sam knew what the teen was hiding.

Mercedes for a lack of a better term was a sex shark. He could tell that day in glee by the look she had given Puck that she didn't want much to do with the boy, but obviously by the way she hadn't disputed him, she wanted _something_ from the bad boy. And by the devious look in her eye that women only get when they're scorned or horny, Sam knew Mercedes Jones only wanted sex and she wanted it bad.

The realization had strangely brought him some peace. He wasn't the only one with a hankering for sex and it further reassured him that his obsession needed to be hidden. Mercedes had been his beckon of light for awhile, until she got bored with Puck.

Her advances had begun innocently enough, a few slow lip licks here, a few bends to show off the cleavage there- all things Sam could handle. Granted, Mercedes Jones was a seasoned veteran when it came to the art of seduction, but it was hard for the girl to pull out all the tricks while still trying to maintain a wholesome image.

A slowly eaten banana had almost been his demise at lunch one day, but thankfully Kurt had sat down beside Mercedes before he could see just how far the fruit could reach down her throat. The old Sam Evans would have promptly gotten her off with his fingers at the lunch table but the new Sam Evans merely greeted a stressed Kurt and listened to him intently as he complained about his boyfriend. As sexy as Ms. Jones was, and as talented as he knew she would be, she wasn't worth losing his new friends over.

Sam had thought he was in the clear and had survived his first year at McKinley as a new man. He was on his way to the gym for one of his last workouts of the year when a pair of small, yet strong hands grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Hey sexy," Sam heard a female voice whisper behind him. His shoulder's tensed as he realized he had been trapped.

Sam turned around and chuckled at the girl in front of him. "Mercedes, if you wanted to talk to me in private you could have just texted me," he tried to joke.

Mercedes just smirked at him and leaned against one of the janitor's supply shelves. "Cut the act Evans. You think you fool me with your Beiber hair and Avatar knowledge, like you're some kind of sweet jock, but I know the real you. " Mercedes moved closer to the blond so that they were only inches apart. "You, Sam Evans, are a bad boy who I bet has gotten more girls than even Puckerman. I can tell you like sex and you do it well, probably even better than Puck. I bet your dick is bigger than his too, or at least I hope to be able to find out," she ended with a smirk.

Sam tried not to focus on the swell of Mercedes breast as she circled behind him so that she could whisper her final line into his ear. The girl wanted to play games, which was fine. Sam always won because he wasn't afraid to play a little dirty.

"Mercedes, I think dating Puckerman has fried your brain. The Mercedes I know wouldn't be talking about sexual conquests and penises. Is something going on with you, do you want to talk about it?" Sam faked his concern, showing Mercedes that he wasn't going down without a fight.

Mercedes cackled at his sentiment. "Oh you're good, almost Oscar worthy how you can stay in character like that. But tell me, doesn't it get old? Don't you hate having to get up everyday and deny who you really are? I'm not here to out you to everyone Sam, I'm here to help you."

Sam looked down at his friend and for a second he almost caved to her wishes. "It's sweet that you want to help me, but I'm fine. I don't know why you think I'm acting different or fake, but I'm not. This is me Mercedes, and I wish you'd just accept it." Sam did his noted 'wounded puppy face' to solidify his hurt and confusion in hopes Mercedes would back the hell up.

Mercedes looked like she was about to leave out the closet in defeat but then she looked at Sam with the beginnings of tears in her eyes and he knew then he was probably going to lose the battle.

Mercedes sighed. "I'm sorry Sam, I just- I- ," she paused to collect herself. "Things with Puck just aren't going the way I planned. It's like he doesn't even notice me even more. I just- I just want to feel special again, you know?" Mercedes asked Sam.

Sam had almost believed her teary confession, but he was dealing with Mercedes Jones. "Bullshit. I know you just use Puck for his dick, so let's cut the 'he doesn't care about me anymore' act," his words had come out with an edge that he hadn't used in over a year and it felt great.

Mercedes quickly sobered up and even with tears leaking down her face she still wore a smile. "Well, I had to try something. I know you have a soft spot for girls with boy toy issues so I figured I'd give it a shot." Mercedes wiped under her eyes for any trace of running mascara.

"But I am glad at the out burst, finally I can see a little of the real you, and to let you in on a secret- I like it." Mercedes closed the distance between Sam and herself.

"Can you please quit fighting yourself Sam? We are more a like than you want to admit, so I know how hard denying your sexual needs must be for you."

Something inside Sam had snapped and he forcefully grabbed Mercedes' shoulder and pushed them so that they were up against the wall. "I am _not_ like you Mercedes. You're a selfish bad, only fucking people to get a fix. I'm bad to please people. I actually gave a shit about all the girls I slept with. So please, don't compare us!" Sam said fiercely.

Mercedes wasn't deterred by his tantrum. "So seeing a girl with her legs spread for you, withering underneath you as you get her off isn't an ego boost? Don't sit here and tell me that you do what you do all in the name of making women feel good because that is a load of bull. Just because you remember her name afterwards doesn't make you anymore of a saint than me."

Sam growled. Mercedes was starting to squirm under the pressure of his hands pinning her to the wall so he thrust his hip into her stomach to keep her from moving. "So what, I'm not allowed to get a load off while I help them?"

"Of course," Mercedes scoffed. "Just stop pretending that everything you do is for them. Just admit to me that it's knowing that your talent is what made them so happy is what gets you off more than their happiness."

Maybe it was because he was angry, maybe it was because Mercedes' scent and straightforward attitude was going straight to his dick, but Sam finally gave in and started to open up to Mercedes.

"Fine, I'm proud of my skills." Sam ignored Mercedes questioning stare and moved to put his hand on either side of her head. "I'm proud to be good at something."

"So you think you're good, huh?" Mercedes challenged.

Sam smirked. "No, I know I'm good."

He lowered his head to Mercedes' ear. "By eleven I had already mastered the art of whispering. People don't think it's a skill, but I found that for some reason girls just love it when you lean in close and whisper what you have to say into their ear. It makes them feel special and gets them to shut the fuck up."

Sam lifted his lips into a grin against the silent diva. "At twelve I found out that my full mouth actually served a purpose," he slowly started to move his mouth lower, grazing his lips against Mercedes jaw line as he continued his speech. "I had my first kiss that year, but I realized you don't always have to kiss a girl to make her feel good, sometimes she just likes to feel you there."

Sam continued to let his mouth roam softly against Mercedes face. His lips ghosted above hers but he didn't kiss her. Instead Sam looked into her eyes with satisfaction at the lust radiating in her dark brown orbs.

He let his hands slide down the wall to descend down Mercedes' shoulders, over her breast and land on her ribcage. "I have big hands- a fact I noticed when I was thirteen and was having sex for the first time. Even as my hands held firmly onto my neighbor's ribcage to keep us steady, I could still seem to reach out my thumbs to rub her nipples." Sam reached out his thumbs over Mercedes breast and chuckled as he heard her breathe in sharply.

He pushed his thumbs down slightly as the digits moved in slow circles. Mercedes eyelashes were fluttering at the sensation as she allowed Sam to do whatever he wanted to her to prove a point. When she had pulled him into the closet she had thought they would have been just finishing by now, not barely getting started.

Sam used his right knee to gently nudge her legs open so that his knee could apply a little bit of pressure to her groin. The movement was small, and not nearly enough to get her where she wanted to be but Mercedes still had to bite back a whimper that threatened to leave her lips.

"That feel good?" Sam whispered throatily. Mercedes merely nodded. His question came out sincere, unlike with Puck where he mainly asked to taunt her as she screamed in passion.

The blonde stilled his thumbs and moved his hands lower down Mercedes' body until they were at the hem of her skirt. He worked his hands back up, underneath the fabric until they rested at her hips.

Mercedes shuddered at the cool air against her thighs. A tingle of pleasure tickled at her body as Sam left opened mouth kisses down her neck and chest until he stopped right below her stomach. "Up until I was fifteen I thought my mouth was my most talented body part, but then puberty hit hard and now I see it's my dick," he moved lower so that he was in line with her crotch.

"But I still really, _really _love using my mouth," with that he bit at her panties and Mercedes finally let a moan fall from her lips.

"Please Sam," Mercedes whimpered, she tried in vain to push her hips closer to his face but the blonde had already shifted backwards and was making to stand.

For the first time Sam's smile was laced with a arrogance and sexual deviance that was making Mercedes wetter than she already was. "Have a good summer with Puck, Mercedes."

Mercedes huffed in frustration as she pulled at her skirt. The boy was evil! Sam's face returned to the eerily happy go lucky expression he always wore and his façade was already back in place, ready to pretend that nothing had happened. He offered one more smile before making his way to the door.

"Wait!" Sam turned to look back at his friend. "Hypothetically speaking, what if I were to say Tuesdays and Thursdays during the summer my house is always empty and Puck is busy taking his sister to her dance lessons?"

The mischievous glint returned to Sam's eyes, making the baby blues darken with lust. "Hypothetically speaking, I would rather fuck you Monday and Wednesday afternoons because I know Puck sneaks into your room those nights after work. It would get me off knowing Puckerman was rolling around in sheets I had just cum in." Sam paused. "Hypothetically."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow as Sam winked and left the janitor's closet. She just shook her head and laughed to herself. That boy was fucking bad. 

* * *

><p>That was fun! =)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

A/N: This was suppose to be a one-shot, but I'm STILL completely tapped out for my other story. Plus, I've never done a het lemon so I wanted to challenge myself. And for those of you who write smut all the time- kudos because this was really tiring!

* * *

><p>Mercedes was bored out of her mind. Summer was five weeks in and the initial glamour of being out of school and already worn off. It seemed like everyone in glee had something to do for the summer except for her. Her mother had suggested she work as a secretary of sorts for her dad at his office, but if Mercedes was going to be bored she'd rather do it at home in fucking private.<p>

It was sad that because of her boredom she had come to grow pretty fond of Puck. He was the only one of her… friends that'd bothered to come save her from her loneliness. Puck would come over at least once a week after work for sex, but then he would pick a day when he was off to come over and just hangout. They were quickly becoming some kind of domesticated _thing, _and while it scared the shit out of the diva, it was better than nothing.

Mercedes closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch, willing herself to just sleep the afternoon away. She was just starting to drift when Beyonce's "_Girls_" blared through the room.

"Jesus Christ!" she clutched her chest and tried to calm the beating of her heart. "This better be fucking good Puckerman."

Mercedes looked at her phone expecting a text from Puck confirming his late night rendezvous, but was pleasantly surprised to see that the message was from Sam Evans.

_B ur house n 1 hr- Sam _

Mercedes looked at the time, _2:03_. Her mother would be home in two hours which would be cutting it a little too close for comfort. Well- it depended on how they wanted to do this. Personally Mercedes wasn't in the mood for some jack rabbit sex, but maybe Sam was?

The teen rolled her eyes at the thought. If this had been Puckerman texting her, she wouldn't be contemplating what he wanted, she'd tell him to come earlier or another day then would have went back to her nap. Why did Evans deserve consideration? And who the fuck was he to just text her out of the blue after over a month of her proposition? She wasn't at home just waiting for him- if she wanted white dick she had fucking Puckerman. Mercedes was about to text back a scathing reply, but she stopped herself. Who was she kidding, she was at home in her pajamas- sex would be a great way to spend the afternoon.

_Mom will b home 4, b here n 30 _

Mercedes tried to convince herself that she wasn't excited that Sam Evans would be in her bed in less than a hour. Instead she focused on what all she had to do to get ready. Luckily she had used her mango and pineapple scented bath wash today instead of her special medicated soap. Smelling like fruits was much sexier than smelling like a hospital.

_Fine- but I won't be done b4 4... I can try for 5?- Sam_

Mercedes was beginning to get agitated. She didn't know if he was trying to turn her on or warn her, but either way he was causing her extra work.

_Any ideas how I'm suppose 2 stall her for an extra hr?_

His response was quick but not remotely helpful.

_Tell her ur busy fuckin ;) - Sam_

Mercedes refused to grace his asinine suggestion with a response. Later she would just text her mom to pick up a pizza after work to buy them some time. Mercedes had roughly twenty minutes to put her plain "sex" sheets on her bed and freshen up before Sam got to her house. The blonde knew where she lived, but he had never been inside her house. It was kind of cute how many first they would be sharing in one day.

With a little work Mercedes stretched out her tired limbs and got up from the couch. She shuffled up the stairs to the linen closet where she grabbed a pair of plain plum sheets to put on her bed. Sam was fine but she wasn't about to mess up her zebra sheets for him! After grabbing the sheets she searched for a towel so that she could catch a quick shower just to freshen up a little bit.

Luckily she had forgotten to make her bed so it didn't take long to switch out the sheets. Mercedes picked out a matching light blue lace panty and bra set before heading into the bathroom. She made sure to use plenty of her mango and pineapple body wash, and paid special attention to the spots she knew Sam would linger on the most.

Just as she had finished slipping on a pair of pink _Victoria Secret _pajama shorts over coco butter lotioned legs Sam rung the doorbell down stairs.

"Coming!" she shouted. Mercedes walked to her vanity to apply a little cherry chap stick before she went to answer the door. She wasn't nervous to sleep with Sam, but she still couldn't help the little fluttering in her stomach as she moved to the door.

"Hello." Mercedes would be lying if she didn't admit that Sam had somehow gotten even more attractive in the five weeks since school had let out. The sun had made his blonde locks even brighter, but he had cut them shorter so now he looked even more like Brad Pitt. His black v-neck clung to his six pack and just screamed sex on him. Hell, he even made the _Wal_-_Mart _khaki shorts he had on sexy.

"Hey, come on in," she replied smoothly.

Sam smiled and stepped in the house. "Your house is even nicer on the inside."

Mercedes just smiled and led him further into her house toward the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water will be fine." She had expected him answer with an alcoholic beverage like Puck always did but didn't question him. It was silent as Mercedes grabbed a pitcher of water from the refrigerator and poured Sam a glass.

"So, how has your summer been so far?" asked Sam. He took his glass from Mercedes but moved back to his spot by the doorway.

"Boring," Mercedes responded simply.

Sam chuckled behind his water. "Well, I've been busting my ass delivering pizzas for the past two months in a truck with no AC."

Mercedes wasn't really in the mood for small talk but she was trying to be polite, Sam was after all her friend first and sex partner second- if they could ever get to it. "That must suck," she said with mock interest.

"It does," Sam confirmed. "But, lucky for me women in Lima want more than just a shitty pizza when I show up at their door."

Something inside Mercedes tightened at the comment. It wasn't that she cared if Sam fucked other people, she was with Puck, but still it bothered her. "Why are you here then?" The question came out completely neutral, the seasoned vet knew how to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Curiosity," Sam paused to make sure Mercedes saw the sincerity in eyes. "I can honestly say that I've never been with anyone like you."

Mercedes snorted at the sentiment of it all. "Yeah, that's because you fuck girls without backbones. Girls with issues feed your super hero complex."

Sam let out a low laugh at Mercedes' comment. "There's no denying you have plenty of backbone, but do you believe you don't have issues?" he moved more into the kitchen so that he was standing on the opposite side of the granite and mahogany island, facing Mercedes.

"Oh, of course I have issues, just none when it comes to boys and sex. I figure, it's hard enough controlling the shit storm that is your own life, so why bring someone else's problems into the mix? I say know what you want and what you like and make sure you get it."

"And you don't see a problem with that?"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes. She didn't know where Sam was going with this. He'd come over for sex not to counsel her. "Why should I?"

Instead of answering, Sam moved on. "I bet when you and Puck have sex, you're not even concerned if he gets off."

Mercedes laughed out loud at that. Sam was seriously disillusioned. "And you think Puckerman really cares if I get off?"

"No, but he's a prideful idiot with a big dick that he can barely use. I mean, I know you put up this front like you don't give a shit, but I guess I didn't expect it to be real," and if that didn't sober Mercedes up.

The two were silent for an awkward thirty seconds, the sound of Sam sipping water the only sound in the room.

"So what about you Evans? What's your issue?"

"I care too much," Sam said without missing a beat.

Mercedes cocked her head to the side in thought. He had a point. But it was too easy to say you cared and genuinely wanted the other person's pleasure over your own. That was the kind of sappy shit found in romantic comedies, not real life.

"You know, I think it's deeper than that. You're a sweet guy and I believe you care, but from fucking Puck, I know there's another side to you."

"Are you saying I'm like Puckerman?" asked Sam as he scrunched up his face.

"A little bit. Puck works really hard to make sure I orgasm when we're having sex- not because he 'cares' but because it's an ego boost for him. Puck needs the reassurance that he's really as good as he says, and me screaming his name in pleasure is what gives it to him. I think you care because a part of you needs that validation too."

Images of himself in school being bullied because of his dyslexia and Star Wars collection flashed through his mind. Then all the girls that liked him and the guys that respected him flashed next and Sam knew Mercedes was right.

"Touché," he whispered. "So does this mean you should learn to cater to people and I should just take what I want?" Sam smirked.

Mercedes laughed. "What, I'm suppose to be your sex slave or something?" she joked, glad the serious turn of the afternoon was leaving.

The mischievous glint returned to Sam's eyes as he moved closer to her. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea."

A chill ran through Mercedes' body at the thought. She'd done the occasional role play, but never any kind of Dom/sub or bondage play. "I'm down."

"Did I ask?" Sam replied with a bit of a bite, already taking to his role.

Mercedes just raised an eyebrow. "No."

Sam moved so that his body was pressed firmly against Mercedes. He looked down at the diva, no trace of the boy she had just had a conversation with less than two minutes ago left in his eyes. He looked dark and menacing, and she could feel herself getting wetter.

He bent down to be face to face with her then whispered, "You will do what I say when I say, and maybe if you can learn to control that mouth, I might fuck you."

If it had been any other person they would have been socked in the mouth for such a bold ass comment, but Sam Evans wasn't just any person. With his blonde hair and baby face the boy looked like an angel, but right now in her kitchen he had fallen and Mercedes was thanking God for the gift.

"Yes sir," whispered Mercedes throatily.

She expected the smirk he had worn before, but Sam remained stone faced. He pushed himself away from Mercedes and raised his full top lip in a half snarl. "Strip," Sam commanded forcefully.

Mercedes had always been down for the occasional "on location" fuck, but you don't have sex where you eat, that shit is just nasty!

"Oh hell to the no! You're starting to get a little too-" Mercedes reached out and grasped at the counter behind her. Sam had somehow closed the gap between them and worked his hands into her shorts to firmly hold her clit between his fingers. He was currently rolling the bud in circles with enough pressure to titer pain, but still had her leg cocking up to give him better access. Sam applied a little more pressure and had Mercedes arching her back and moaning out loud.

"Mercedes."

"Huh?" Mercedes responded. Sam's hand had her focused on the sensation between her legs and her reservations about kitchens and sex out the window.

Suddenly Sam's fingers pinched down harder and he began to move faster, the friction creating a hot pain. "Don't fucking question me," Sam hissed and gave one last pinch before removing his hand.

Mercedes cried out at her throbbing clit but couldn't help the shiver that rocked her body as the beginnings of her orgasms died down. She had been so close from just his fingers.

"If you want this to continue, I suggest you start listening to me," Sam instructed, ignoring Mercedes' attempts to regain her breath.

The diva placed her leg back on the ground and straightened out her hair that she had grabbed at while Sam had been rubbing her. She moved her hands to the hem of shirt and in one swift motion she lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor. Mercedes then bent and removed her shorts in a similar manner. Once left in only her blue lace underwear, she looked at Sam, waiting for his approval.

Sam looked her up and down, that prowess shine back in his eyes making his baby blues look anything but innocent. The blonde bit at his bottom lip as his eyes landed on her lace boy shorts.

"Turn around."

Mercedes obeyed, slowing turning around so Sam could get a better look at her ass. "Fuck yeah," he groaned. "We can definitely have some fun now."

"I'm glad you like what you see," Mercedes purred.

"I do," he said appreciatively. "Now take us to your bedroom so we can get started."

Sam worked hard to remain in character as Mercedes bent at the waist to pick up her shirt and shorts. It wasn't hard to give demands, in fact this new persona was going straight to his dick, but Sam had never seen so much ass in his life and "little" Sam wanted nothing more but to be buried balls deep in between those sweet cheeks.

"Follow me," said Mercedes, snapping Sam from his thoughts.

The blonde quickly made his face emotionless and pretended like the sight of his glee mate almost naked in her kitchen wasn't making him hard as fucking rock. God he didn't know what part of her he wanted to plunge his face into first. Sam watched as Mercedes walked up the stairs in front of him, her boy shorts riding up with each step. Everything always came back to that ass.

Once they were in her room Mercedes stood in the middle of the fairly large room while Sam remained in the doorway.

"Before I come in, I need you to get some things."

"Like what?"

Sam paused for a moment in thought. "Four ties, a belt, two things to step on, and for you to put on a pair of your highest heels."

Mercedes frowned slightly but knew better than to question him. "Yes sir."

Sam watched as Mercedes scurried around the room to gather up the items. She placed the heels, two step stools, and a belt on her bed then went to leave out of the room for what Sam assumed were the ties.

A few minutes later Mercedes returned with four red ties in her hand. "My dad really likes the color-," she started to explain.

"Place the ties on the bed and put on the heels," Sam cut her off. "Once you put them on, come back to me with the belt in your hand."

A retort was on the tip of the diva's tongue, but she turned and silently went to sit on her bed. The five inch heels had been a gift from Kurt. They were simple black, round toed platform heels that made her legs look great, but hurt like a bitch if she kept them on too long. She hadn't worn them in a year, but hopefully today Sam would find some use for them. Once they were on, Mercedes grabbed her sparkly gold belt and made her way back to Sam.

"So this is how this is going to work. First, you are going to take off my clothes without using your hands. I'll lie on the ground to make it easier for you," Sam offered when he saw a flash of doubt cross Mercedes face. "The most important thing to remember is to not speak unless given permission. You speak and you'll be punished, you follow my rules, and I promise you'll experience the most intense orgasms you've ever had in your life."

Sam took the belt from Mercedes' hands and laid himself on the ground. He had planned on doing a strip tease for her when he had been driving over, but this idea had popped in his head while they were downstairs.

Mercedes sunk to her knees. She spread her thighs over his legs and hovered her face over Sam's half hard cock. She could feel the heat pulsing off his member. Shit it was big! She could already tell through his shorts.

Slowly she lowered her lips to his zipper, lifting her neck slightly so that he could get a good look at her chest. Mercedes had always prided herself on her breast, they were big and soft and looked great when she was bouncing up and down on someone's dick.

Sam was tempted to lift his shirt to give her better access, but Mercedes had already used her nose to nudge his shirt up. Her lips left soft open mouthed kisses below his belly button, pausing every now and again to nip at the slightly coarse blonde hair on his lower abdomen. Sam forced his eyes to not roll back in his head as he felt Mercedes' tongue snake to the side and lap at the valley of his pelvic muscles.

He let her kiss and suck at the sensitive skin of his stomach for a few more moments before he gently smacked her ass with the golden belt she had given him. The ripple it sent through her ass and thighs made his dick twitch in anticipation. "My instructions were for you to just to take off my clothes, nothing else," he mock scolded. The truth was that he wanted this to last, and if she kept up what she was doing he'd be mouth fucking her pretty soon and the afternoon would be over.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes but wisely remained silent. The diva returned her mouth to the blonde's shorts and wrapped her lips around his pants button. She used her teeth to undo the button with relative ease, then she slid down his zipper, making sure to push downward so he would feel the metal graze against his cock.

By Sam's hiss she knew she had done something right. Mercedes smirked against his dick before using her teeth again to pull his shorts the rest of the way down. Once the shorts were off, she slowly worked herself back up, letting her breast slide against Sam's legs. The little blonde hairs were good friction alongside her neglected breast. Her nipples were hard and in dire need to be touched, along with the rest of her body.

After she made her way back up Mercedes nuzzled her face into Sam's crotch, inhaling his manly scent. He smelled like detergent and sex. She could feel her clit pulse at the smell of his manhood, God she couldn't wait for him to be in her!

Mercedes latched her teeth onto the waistband of his black boxer briefs, careful not to pinch the thatch of dark blonde pubic hair that peeked through at the top. She could feel her heartbeat start to increase as she pulled his underwear over the mound of his dick, the swollen mass of the head poking her in the nose.

"Fuck," Mercedes whimpered at the sight of Sam's thick cock curving slightly toward his abdomen. It looked so fucking full and pretty and the head was practically begging to be in her mouth. Just as she was beginning to imagine the feel of his seed sliding down her throat, the sound of leather smacking against skin vibrated through the room and Mercedes cried out as pain erupted through her backside.

"I told you not to speak," said Sam.

The diva grumbled but continued to remove his boxers, eager for the real fun to begin. With his boxers discarded, Mercedes tried not to focus on his privates, but at how she was going to remove his shirt. Sam seemed to pick up on this and lifted his arms up above his head to back the task easier.

An idea struck Mercedes and she moved to the other side of the boy and straddled her legs over either side of his face. He had a perfect view of her and she hoped he would take advantage.

Just as she dipped to latch onto his shirt Sam used his strong hands to grab onto her upper thighs and sat her crotch on his face. He wasted no time in worming his fingers into her panties to massage just below her clit.

Mercedes wanted to rip off her panties and sit on his face, but she stayed focused at the task. She started to work his shirt up his body, trying to ignore as Sam's mouth became more persistent. By the time she got his shirt to his armpits her panties were soaked from her own juices and his mouth and her legs were trembling with the effort of not collapsing.

"Please," she begged softly. His fingers felt so good inside her and his mouth was getting her too close to the edge too fast.

The belt slammed down in between her legs, smacking her straight on her already sensitive vulva. The sting sent tingles up her spine. Mercedes muffled a cry in the smoothness of Sam's chest.

"Don't speak," Sam reprimanded. Mercedes whimpered but placed her mouth back on his shirt and began to pull the fabric up over his head. She sighed in relief once the shirt was off and he was finally naked in front of her.

Sam Evans was a sight for the Gods. His body was a maze of lean muscle and sculpted valleys and peaks that any human being, male or female would have to admire. He looked like fucking sex.

"Good girl," Sam praised. He curled himself up to a sitting position, then pushed himself up to stand in front of Mercedes. "Now go grab me the two step stools and two ties."

Mercedes heard his instructions but was so focused on his dick that was in perfect line with her mouth. She wanted nothing more but to wrap her full lips around the swollen head and work him down her throat. Hopefully they'd have time for that later. She nodded a response to Sam and stood to go get the supplies. Once she got them, she handed them to the blonde and waited for her next set of instructions.

Sam took the objects and walked over to Mercedes' walk-in closet. The closet was pretty impressive if she did say so herself. She might not own as many designer labels as Kurt, but the diva had a wardrobe that many people would die for.

Mercedes squeaked as Sam pushed some of her shoes to the sides to make room for the two step stools. "Come here," he beckoned.

"Turn around," he instructed after she had made her way to him. Sam took one of the ties and blind folded Mercedes. "I'm about to help you up on the stools, okay?" he questioned.

Mercedes nodded and held out her hand. Sam grasped her hand and helped her off the ground. The stools were placed a little farther apart than Mercedes expected, and she could already feel a slight strain in her groin.

"It's not suppose to be too comfortable," Sam said as if reading her mind.

He then took her hands and lifted them over her head. Luckily the top shelf of Mercedes closet was high enough so that Sam could tie her hands to it and she would still be stretched out.

Once her hands were tied he took a step back to admire his work. The dark diva looked deliciously submissive, open and waiting for him to take her. He could tell by the rapid movement of her chest that a part of her was nervous about being tied up and blind folded, but a larger part of her was turned on.

The blonde dropped to his knees softly and crawled in-between Mercedes' legs. He was careful not to touch her just yet as his teeth latched onto her boy shorts. In one clean tug he ripped the lace from her lower body.

"Sam!" Mercedes gasped out. While extremely sexy, those had been one of her favorite pair of panties!

"Shush, you look better without them." Sam whispered.

Without giving her a chance to retort, Sam palmed each fleshy mound of Mercedes' ass and pulled her closer to his face. He darted out his tongue and licked between the lips of her vagina, purposefully avoiding her clit. He just wanted to taste her for now. Sam continued with his short licks, tasting her juices that had fallen earlier. He loved how every time he leaned in she smelled like delicious fruit, but she tasted of purely woman.

Unsatisfied with the soft moans she was making, Sam squeezed her ass tighter and applied more pressure to the strokes he was making with his tongue. He had told her earlier not to talk, but now he wanted her screaming. Sam extended his licks further, making sure to graze her clit with each swipe.

He latched onto the round bud of nerve endings and used his full mouth to create a delicious suction while his tongue flickered the nub with alternating speeds. Mercedes still wasn't screaming out yet but her legs were beginning to quake from the strain and pleasure she was no doubly feeling.

"Sam," Mercedes finally panted. Sam sped up his tongue, changing his motions from flicks to circles. He moved his hands to the soft skin of her inner thighs and squeezed at the sensitive area near her pelvis.

"Fuck, please," Mercedes whined, her legs shaking with the need to spread wider and wrap around his head. "Sam!"

Sam smirked around Mercedes' clit. He couldn't wait to feel her explode and her juices to flow into his mouth. The teen flicked his tongue as fast as he could, flexing the muscle in a way that had taken years to perfect.

"Oh shit!" Mercedes screamed, her legs buckling for a moment before she remembered a movement like that could leave her dangling from her closet. Her whole body racked with pleasure as Sam moved his tongue with sped she had only experienced with a vibrator.

"Oh God, oh sweet Jesus, ugnh fuck!" Mercedes chanted. She could feel her spine beginning to tingle with the need to cum. The sensation creeped to her lower stomach and as soon as Sam alternated the direction of his movements her orgasm was ripping through her body, locking her muscles almost painfully as they struggled against her restraints.

Sam could tell Mercedes' orgasm had hit not only by the way the thick liquid of her cum gushed against his lips, but by the way it had paralyzed her long enough to get her to shut up. The only thing that turned him on more than a woman's screams was the silence of her orgasm.

Sam sucked harder, trying to prolong her orgasm as long as possible. Once her breathing started to even out some he reluctantly removed himself from between her legs and got rid of the tie binding her. Mercedes fell forward onto his chest, her legs wobbling dangerously as they hit the ground.

"I got you," Sam chuckled. He led her to her bed and let her rest as he picked up three more ties.

Mercedes moves to remove the blind fold but then hesitated. "Can I take this off?"

"Yeah, feel free," Sam responded. Truthfully the whole domination thing had bored him within the first ten minutes of being in her room. Plus he was pretty sure he wasn't doing it right anyway. The bondage he would keep though, he just hoped Mercedes was flexible.

Mercedes flung off the tie around her eyes and smiled over at Sam. The boy was amazing with his mouth, and if he was convinced he could work his dick better, she was in for the best sex of her life.

Sam watched as Mercedes reached behind herself and undid the clasp of her lace bra. His breathe caught as the fabric slipped from her chest, revealing two large mounds of soft, firm skin. Her nipples looked like two buds of hard milk chocolate that he couldn't wait to latch onto. The urge to titty fuck her kept flashing in his mind, but he had a plan that he was determined to stick to.

Sam smirked as he crawled up the bed towards Mercedes. "Grab onto the bedpost," he instructed.

"Can't I feel you this time?" Mercedes whined. Not being able to grab onto him had really been a problem.

"Trust me, this'll be better," Sam reassured. He tied her hands securely to the head board. Next he lifted back each of her legs as far back as they would go and used the ties to bind her legs back. They couldn't quite reach the head board but he hadn't expected them to.

"Sam," Mercedes started. He could hear the reservations in her voice. Most girls loved to be spread out in front of him on their own terms, but the minute he added restraints they got a little self conscious.

"Just trust me, alright?" The blonde leaned over to her night stand and opened the top drawer to pull out a condom. He shook his head at Mercedes clichéd "hiding spot", he wouldn't be surprised if he found a vibrator in her sock drawer.

Sam grabbed the condom and placed it on the side of the bed. He would need it later, but for right now he wanted to slow things down a bit. "You're really beautiful, you know that right?" asked Sam as he kissed Mercedes inner thigh.

"Of course."

Sam chuckled at her less than humble response. He moved his body on top of her, supporting his weight with his lower body, and dipped his face closer. The air around them was static with the electricity between them. As Sam's lips hovered Mercedes' he could feel himself getting harder at just the anticipation of being inside her. He had never felt such _chemistry_ with a person before.

Sam pressed his lips onto Mercedes hesitantly, trying to get use to having a mouth as full as his on his lips. He left shallow, but forceful closed mouthed kisses, savoring the moment before the animal inside him kicked in and forced the sensuality out of him.

Mercedes moaned as Sam kissed his way down to her breast, taking a darkened nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. He let his lips do most of the work, flicking out his tongue every so often to stimulate the bud. His hands moved to cup the sides of her breast as he continued his slow rhythm with his mouth.

After a few more sucks he tugged a little harder, grunting as Mercedes sighed at the new pace. His hands gripped tighter, kneading the flesh in his palms. He retracted his mouth and let his thumbs work over the slicked buds. He traveled back up to her mouth and latched on with a hunger he had been containing.

He wasted no time in plunging his tongue into Mercedes mouth, thrusting back until she could almost swallow him down her throat. He retracted just as quickly so she wouldn't choke on him. Sam was surprised when Mercedes didn't let him dominate the kiss, but worked her tongue just as furiously against his.

The kiss was more raw sexual need than passion. Teeth gnashed against teeth as Sam and Mercedes tried to suck each other's souls out. Mercedes groaned as Sam rolled her bottom lip in between his teeth. The blonde was going to town on her mouth, sucking and licking at her lips completely unconcerned with the trail saliva he was leaving in his wake. It was like a switch had flipped and this new Sam was on mission and wouldn't stop until he had completed it.

Sam pulled back with an almost roar. His chest heaved with the need to catch his breath, but he ignored the burning in his lungs and grabbed the condom from the side of the bed. He ripped the foil with his teeth and rolled the rubber onto his engorged member. Once he was sheathed, Sam slowed his pace slightly to enter Mercedes. Even through his haze of lust he still didn't want to hurt his friend.

He bit back a moan at the tightness of her walls. She might've been fucking Puck every chance she got but her pussy was still virginal tight. "You good?" he asked once he was balls deep inside her.

Mercedes breathed out through her nose and nodded her head. She had never felt so full before in her life. Sam was thicker than she had expected and his dick was filling her up to maximum capacity. His heavy balls felt so good nestled between her legs. She couldn't wait for him to pound into her so she could feel them slap against her.

"Just don't go all jack rabbit on me right away."

"Deal," he promised. He looked down to where his hips were pressed flush against her spread legs. Sam shuddered at the sight of her spread open for him. The sexiest thing was when he pulled out and the opening of a girl's vagina would bunch up around him. It reminded of something overflowing, like his dick was so big she couldn't take it all or something. It was a fucking turn on.

Sam eased out slowly before rocking back inside Mercedes with an upward tilt, making sure he pressed her clit. He continued the slow rocking for a few more thrust, trying to let the diva get use to the feeling of him inside her. He'd seen Puck before in the shower and knew he wasn't a small guy, but he didn't have as much girth as he did.

Once he couldn't take the pace anymore, he grabbed Mercedes legs pushed them back even further. Resting on his knees he pulled his hips back so that he was almost all the way outside of Mercedes, then snapped his hips forward hard.

"Fuck!" Mercedes shouted out. She squirmed against the restraints, wishing she could hold on to Sam's hips so she could guide his thrusting.

Sam smirked down at his friend and snapped his hips forward again, not moving particularly fast, but forcefully. The trick was to press against the clit every time, building speed until you had her screaming.

He slowly built up speed, each thrust harder than the one before it. The sound of the headboard slamming against the wall became more intense until Sam was sure he was going to leave a dent in Mercedes' wall. The bed springs were screeching almost as loudly as Mercedes was yelling.

"Shit! Oh fuck… ugh, oh God..," Mercedes chanted. Sam would have laughed if he wasn't busy focusing on not coming. He wanted this to last as long a possible but Mercedes thrashing about, trying in vain to wrap around him was making that familiar tingle come way too soon.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to block out her screams. Sam focused on the feel of his cock pounding into her, the blonde hairs sticking to his forehead from the sweat collecting between their bodies, the softness of Mercedes' thighs in his hands- anything to stop her screams from going to straight to his dick.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

Sam could tell by the way Mercedes' toes were starting to curl that she was going to cum again. If she clamped down on him it would be a wrap and he hadn't even gotten a view of her ass yet. Sam kept driving forward, but leaned over to release the tie wrapped around Mercedes hands. As soon as he loosened the fabric Mercedes reached out and grabbed onto Sam's cheek, pulling him down to kiss her.

Sam obliged, leaving the same fevered kisses he had left earlier. While Mercedes was distracted with the new freedom, he removed the ties from her legs as well. Much like before, as soon as the restraints were gone Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam's waist and pulled his lithe body even closer. Mercedes' back arched as Sam's focus came back to her and the motion of hips. She was so close her body was shaking with the need to cum.

Sensing her orgasm was impossibly close Sam pulled his dick out of her tight walls and replaced it with two of his fingers. Mercedes cried out at the switch but continued to meet the thrust of his fingers with the same momentum.

The blonde whimpered at the loss of her heat but concentrated on pushing his fingers up and down as fast as possible. He had seen in a porno once where a guy had made a girl squirt all over herself, not only had it looked hot as hell but the girl looked like she had experienced the best orgasm of her life.

"Sam! Oh fuck Sam, ugnh….. don't stop!" Mercedes grunted.

Sam kept pushing his fingers further up toward her stomach, working hard to get her off. Mercedes let out a low wail in warning before her body locked and her limbs started to spasm from her orgasm. Sam quickly pulled out his fingers and started rubbing them furiously against her clit, mesmerized as her juices splattered on his lower stomach. His hard dick gave a violent jolt. Mercedes laid out underneath him was even hotter than the video.

Before she could come down he pulled her to him by her thighs and flipped her on her stomach. Mercedes couldn't even comprehend what was up or down, let alone how she ended up face down, ass up. All she knew was that Sam had entered her from behind and was going even faster than before.

The blonde gripped hard onto Mercedes sides so she wouldn't go flying into the headboard and pounded into her. Her ass rippled as he plowed into her, smacking back against him with every thrust. The sight alone was getting him off, not to mention Mercedes' faced buried into the pillow, still too spent to support her own weight.

This was what he lived for. That point where he had fucked whoever he was having sex with so good they couldn't move or talk and were so far gone they'd let him do whatever he wanted.

Sam could feel his thighs straining from the constant movement but he blocked it out and continued his thrust. His orgasm was building from his spine, working its way down to his gut. His balls were drawn tight to his body, fully loaded and ready for him to blow.

As if she could sense how close to the edge he was Mercedes turned her head to the side and looked up at Sam through sweaty bangs. "That's right, fuck me hard. Bust this pussy open."

And like a jolt of lightening Mercedes' words went straight to his dick and had him coming in long spurts inside his condom. His whole body shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, his rhythm long gone. Sam threw back his head and fucking bellowed as Mercedes milk the last of his seed out of him.

He was still tingling as he came back down and his thrust were able to even back out. Sam pulled out and removed the condom. He tied it and threw it on the ground; he'd pick it up once he could feel his legs again.

Mercedes had already rolled onto her back, and her arms were open as Sam collapsed on top of her. The two just laid there for a few minutes trying to regain full control of their muscles. Once Sam could breathe normally he started laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?" Mercedes asked as she ran her fingers through his soft blonde locks.

"Bust this pussy open?" He questioned.

Mercedes bust out laughing at his question. She would deny it if he ever told anyone she had said that, but in the moment it had seemed appropriate. "I don't know, I listen to too much rap music."

Sam just shook his head against her chest. "It was hot though." They laid in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before Sam spoke again. "What time is it?"

Mercedes leaned over to her night stand and checked her clock. "4:40. We can grab a quick shower before my mom gets home," Mercedes offered.

But Sam had already started to detach himself from atop of her. "It's okay, you smell good on me," he said suggestively. "Besides, I'm afraid if I get you in the shower I might never go home," he smirked.

Mercedes laughed as she watched him start collecting his clothes to leave. "Very true, I experienced feelings today that I didn't even know existed!" she said honestly.

It was Sam's turn to laugh out loud. "I enjoyed myself too, your ass is something to be worshiped," the friends shared one more chuckle before Sam moved to the door to leave, fully clothed.

"So when can I see you again?" asked Mercedes.

"Could be another five weeks, could be tomorrow…." Sam trailed cryptically. With that he gave Mercedes a quick wink and left her room.

Mercedes dropped her head to her pillow dramatically and smiled to herself. She was fucking Sam Evans, but more so he intrigued her. She actually kind of wanted to get to know him, not just his dick- though it had been _amazing_. Since when did being bad get so complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

**Warning: **So this is pretty Muck heavy, just trying to add layers and that involves Puckerman (sorry!). I promise more Samcedes in the future!

* * *

><p>Puck wasn't what you would call 'book smart', but he had way more common sense than most of the people around him, especially when it came to relationships.<p>

He knew Finn would fall in love with the hobbit the second he saw the two of them together. Puck also knew that Tina and Mike were going to get together because it was obvious Mike was all about the Asian love and Tina, while quiet, was just like any other closeted freak who needed a hung guy with nice abs. Hell he even knew Santana was getting more pussy than he was.

So the fact that he couldn't figure out who Mercedes was fucking was really starting to piss him off. She didn't flat out tell him she was fucking someone, but she wasn't trying to hide the fact either. He had been lying in her bed on more than one occasion to find himself nestled in sheets that were littered with dry cum.

Maybe she didn't think he would notice, maybe she didn't give a fuck, but either way he wanted to know who this dude was. And it was the same dude because the sheets always reeked of his cheap ass cologne. One time he had even found the smell while eating a sandwich at her kitchen table. The thought of some guy's dick near his sandwich had him almost throwing up, but he had to give the guy props for getting Lil Mama to try something new.

A small part, like extremely small, if he was being honest with himself was a little upset that he wasn't the only guy she was fucking this summer. They were nowhere near exclusive, but still, the idea of his dick where some other guy's had been literally hours before, she had pulled that shit a couple of times, was just wrong.

And what he couldn't understand for the life of him, was why the same guy? Mercedes was even less about commitment than he was. What was so special about the guy that she kept him around? She kept fucking him because he was a sex God, but what was so special about this kid? And who the fuck was he?

Puck shifted in his sheets and tried to clear his head. He was losing it. Mercedes had a right to fuck whoever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and she didn't _have_ to tell him anything. Still, it would be fucking considerate. They were friends after all so she could at least consider how he felt about some new guy.

Puck literally groaned out loud once the thought passed in his mind. Since when did he give a fuck about feelings? He licked, sucked, fucked, but never cared. He sounded like some jealous ridden boyfriend and it did _not_ suit him. Puck reached over to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He needed a 'good morning' fuck to get his head back on straight.

_B at ur house n 40- Puck_

Puck threw his phone in his sheets once he had finished his text. He was going to grab a quick shower and a big breakfast from McDonald's, and then have some pretty good sex with a pretty hot girl. Sex didn't need to be complicated, and hopefully Bethany would remind him of that.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was having a pretty legit summer so far if she did say so herself. Between Puck and Sam she was having sex on the regular, and Kurt had finally realized that more people existed than just Blaine. Even though he was kind of a prude, and she couldn't talk to him about all the amazing sex she was having, she still really missed her best friend.<p>

Luckily he had decided to keep her company for the night. Her parents had went out of town for the weekend and she hated spending two nights in the house by herself. She would have invited over Sam or Puck but she didn't want to come off like she needed them, because she didn't. Besides, she had had enough dick, she needed gossip and facials.

"So, how are you and Blaine doing?" Mercedes asked her best friend. Kurt was sitting on her bed, focused on painting her toe nails a deep plum color.

She could see his blush even with his head down. "We're doing amazing!" Kurt gushed as he lifted his head to face his friend. She had never seen him smile so hard, even when Burt had scored him Gaga tickets. Kurt's smile was infectious and he had her cheesing along with him.

"So spill!" Mercedes urged.

"He's perfect. Like, Mr. Big perfect. He's charming, and sweet, and handsome, and his knowledge of Broadway musicals is almost as extensive as mine. In short, I think I'm in love." By the end of his speech he was staring off with a smile of bliss on his face, obviously thinking about his boyfriend.

Normally love sick people only served to annoy the shit out of Mercedes, but Kurt was an exception. He and Blaine were actually very cute and they challenged her belief that monogamy went against human nature.

"What about you and Puck? I thought after last year I would never see you two even hanging out let alone dating! I don't see how you put up with the neanderthal."

"Hey!" Mercedes protested. "Puck's not that bad." And he really wasn't. Puck was blunt and misguided most of the time, but the boy had a good heart. He was the only one to keep her company at the beginning of the summer after all.

Kurt threw up his hands in mock surrender. "My bad, I didn't mean to talk bad about your boyfriend. I'm just surprised by his changes, though if anyone could change him it would be you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Puck hadn't changed, he had just gotten better at controlling the asshole inside him. "Puck's not that bad. He mostly puts up this front that he's bad for his image, but he's a good guy. And he looks out for those he cares about, even if his ways are unconventional."

"Very true," Kurt agreed. "But what about his…._reputation_. He must want to do it like all the time. He doesn't pressure you does he?"

Mercedes snorted in an attempt to stop from laughing. Puck, pressuring her- yeah right. But the look of genuine concern on Kurt's face had her swallowing her laughter. "No, surprisingly he isn't pressuring me."

'_Probably because I give it up so easily.' _Mercedes finished in her head.

"That's good. If he was I'd get Finn to kick his ass for you or something," Kurt said seriously.

Mercedes allowed herself to laugh this time. This is what she had missed. Kurt had her back through thick and thin and was the true definition of a best friend. He was definitely her favorite white boy. The two were laughing at the thought of a Puck and Finn fight: round two when the doorbell rang.

Kurt frowned. "Did you order a pizza or something?"

"No, I picked us up some Chinese food earlier that I thought we could just microwave later." Mercedes was genuinely confused. Sam had just come over a day ago and Puck was at work. Who the hell was at her door at eight at night?

"Maybe we should call the police?" Kurt suggested.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. He was more dramatic than Rachel. "Or we could just answer it?"

Kurt nodded and climbed off her bed. He grabbed one of the heavier books off her shelf and followed behind her towards the stairs. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the object.

"I was going to grab a stiletto but even I would slap me if I got blood on your shoes." Mercedes just shook her head and started down the stairs. The person on the porch began to knock, the knocks getting louder and more obnoxious with each stair she descended.

"Hurry up!" a familiar voice shouted out. Mercedes bound down the stairs quicker, wanting to shut the idiot up before he said something stupid. "I've been thinking about your sexy ass all day! I can't wait to stick my-"

Mercedes flew across her foyer and threw open the door revealing herself and a confused Kurt still on the stairs. "-arms around you and cuddle up on the couch," Puck finished lamely.

"Puck!" Mercedes said a little loudly. "What are you doing here?" She was still shaken up by what Kurt had almost heard, but more so she confused by Puck's unannounced visit.

"Kyle needed to switch shifts with me so I thought I'd come over here and keep you company since your parents left," Puck replied, his focus on his glee mate behind him.

"But I can see you are busy, so I'll just leave." Puck took a step back to leave but Kurt stopped him.

"No! I'll go. You two deserve some alone time. Plus you obviously prepared something," he gestured to the plastic bags in Puck's hands. "We can just do this tomorrow, that way Mercy can tell me all about what happens tonight," Kurt finished with a wink.

Mercedes was about to stop her friend and tell him he was there first so Puckerman should leave, but damn if Puck didn't look absolutely fuckable. "You sure man?"

Kurt just waved Puck off. "I'll just go visit my own boyfriend."

Puck shrugged his shoulders and moved into the house. Mercedes was still lost but she went with Kurt upstairs to gather his things. In all honesty, when he had been at the grocery store he hadn't been planning on spending his night at the Jones' residence. But somehow he found himself buying snacks and the chocolate covered strawberries Mercedes loved so much and here he was.

Mercedes and Kurt returned a few minutes later with Kurt's large duffle bag between them. "See you tomorrow Cedes?" asked Kurt.

"Of course, and no surprises, I promise."

Puck waved a goodbye to the smaller teen and closed the door behind him. "Sorry for interrupting- but not really," he smirked once Kurt once gone.

Mercedes choose to ignore his comment. "What did you bring Puckerman?" she asked as she sat down on her couch.

Puck joined her and placed his two bags on the coffee table. "Well, I figured you'd be hungry," Mercedes looked at him pointedly. "so I brought the kettle chips you love, and gummy bears, those fruit cups you're always trying to get me to eat, the peanut and butter jelly sandwiches without the crust, and some beers," Puck said as he pulled the items out of the bags.

"I hate beer," Mercedes commented dryly.

"I know, that's why I got you a bottle of wine," Puck smirked as Mercedes tried to fight the smile forming on her face. "And, the bakery was open so I got some of those chocolate covered strawberries you rave about."

Mercedes' eyes lit up as she grabbed the box of strawberries from Puck. "Hey, why are three missing?"

"I paid for them so I was going to get a few before you gobbled them all up." Mercedes punched him hard on the arm and was happy when she heard him growl out in pain.

"At least I got you some!" Puck cried out.

As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. The dick had been thoughtful enough to get her all her favorite snacks. "Thank you," Mercedes mumbled.

"What, I'm sorry I couldn't hear you," Puck joked a he held his hand to his ear like he was trying to hear better.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I said thank you asshole."

Puck laughed at the look on Mercedes' face. Leave it to her to not immediately drop her panties when he did something nice for her. That was why he kept coming back for more, besides the great sex. He didn't like a chase like most guys, chases involved games. Puck just liked a chick who knew what she wanted and didn't compromise for anything, his dick included.

"You know I always got you," Puck laughed off.

The statement was said easily but Mercedes couldn't help the weight that settled in her stomach. It was true. Puck wasn't a best friend like Kurt, but he somehow remembered all her favorites things, and would randomly pick up little things for her because "they were on sale", and there was even that one time when they went to get pizza and he kept the AC on low so the air wouldn't mess up her hair, even though he was sweaty by the time they reached the restaurant.

It wasn't like Puck went out of his way to do nice things for her, it just came naturally. And that was what scared the shit out of her. When he tried to become the perfect boyfriend he was clingy and annoying, but when he was just himself, she could almost see herself with him- almost. Luckily Mercedes wasn't looking for any kind of commitment other than 'I'll be at your house in thirty'.

"So, I was thinking we could watch some movies while we gorge ourselves on junk food and alcohol, then we can fuck," Puck suggested as he opened up a beer.

"Sex sounds good, but I literally watched like ten movies today, let's do something else."

Puck shrugged. "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, play some games?"

"Like foreplay?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in interest.

Mercedes chuckled at his eagerness. "No, I was thinking more like Monopoly."

Puck rolled his eyes at the idea. "What are we, like seven? If we're going to play a game it should involve drinking."

Mercedes was about to get onto the Jewish teen for dissing her Monopoly, but his suggestion wasn't a bad one. "Ok, how about 'never have I ever', but loser has to drink?"

"I'm down. I'll go first. I've never given a blow job." Puck smirked and pushed the unopened bottle of wine towards Mercedes.

"No fair! You can't say stuff like that!" Mercedes cried out.

"Like what?" asked Puck. He sounded surprised by her outburst, but his face showed that he knew he had played dirty. "Don't be a crybaby, just take a damn drink."

"I'm still going to drink asshole, but no more obvious questions or we're playing Monopoly!" Mercedes threatened as she struggled with the cork lodged in the wine bottle.

Puck snatched the bottle and gripped the little bit of exposed cork in his teeth. He pulled hard and after a few yanks the cork came flying out.

"How did you do that?"

"Ma loves wine," Puck replied simply.

Mercedes didn't know much about Puck's mother other than she was Jewish, a little crazy, and apparently now a drunk.

"Ok, never have I ever thought about getting another piercing," Mercedes said after some thought. She didn't know if Puck had or hadn't, but she was curious to see what his answer would be. Puck took a large gulp of his beer and smiled at his friend.

"What do you want to get pierced?" Mercedes asked, genuinely intrigued.

"I'm planning on getting my tongue pierced."

Mercedes couldn't help as a ripple of pleasure shot through her legs causing her to clench up. "I think I'm going to like that better than the nipple ring Puckerman."

"I'm sure you will," Puck said smugly. "Never have I ever thought about having sex with someone of the same sex."

The diva swallowed some of her white zinfandel. "Brittnay is sexy as hell. The way she moved during the week we did Britney Spears got me thinking about what she could do in the bedroom."

Puck smiled to himself as he reminisced about his several experiences with the blonde. "She is really good in bed, and her tongue is fucking sinful. I'll drink to your good taste."

"Ok," Mercedes started after Puck had chugged the rest of his beer down. "I've never had a threesome." Technically she already knew that Puck had had a threesome with two older women last summer, but he didn't know that she knew.

As expected Puck opened up another beer and took a long gulp. "Ryden twins in February," he explained.

"What? I thought it was those two old women last summer?" Mercedes called out.

Puck smirked, and she knew she had made a mistake. "I thought we weren't suppose ask questions we knew the answer to?"

Shit.

"So do I get to make up some kind of punishment for you now or something?" asked Puck, the wheels in his head already turning.

"Game over!" Mercedes exclaimed, not liking the devious glint in the boy's eyes.

"Whatever you say lil mama."

"Why don't we try talking?" she suggested. Normally she wasn't one for sharing feelings and personal information with sex partners, but hanging out with Kurt had gotten her in the mood for just some quality non-sexual time with someone.

"How about we try fucking," Puck countered. He leaned in to kiss the darker skinned girl but Mercedes pulled back.

"I'm serious Puckerman, I know you can do more than fuck. You've come over plenty of times and we didn't have sex so I know you're capable of keeping it in your pants."

Puck huffed out in frustration. She was right but he was horny and he couldn't help the nagging voice in the back of his head that kept yelling at him that if he was mystery guy she would already be on her back with her legs spread open.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know, anything."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Well, how about how I drove out all the way out here, using gas I didn't have, buying shit I don't even eat, to fuck a girl who'd rather play a fucking board game!" Puck cried out. His voice had continued to grow throughout his rant so that he was yelling by the end of it.

"Oh fuck you!" Mercedes shouted.

"Please! Best idea you've had all night!" he knew he was being childish but he couldn't help it. Between the load he needed to drop and Mercedes' drop in libido thanks to some other dude, Puck's temper was getting the best of him.

Mercedes jumped off the couch and picked up the strawberries Puck had given her earlier. She started throwing the fruit at the teen as she ranted. "You think some fucking snacks and cheap wine are going to make me bend over for you? Fuck you! Why don't you go find one of your groupies to sleep with you, or better yet why don't you use your right hand, 'cuz you're not fucking me tonight!"

Puck dodged the last of the strawberries and sneered back at Mercedes once he saw that she wasn't going to throw anything else at him. "Well at least my hand isn't such a bitch!" With that Puck moved to unbutton his pants, his hands shaking from the adrenaline coursing through him.

"What are you doing?" asked Mercedes. If she would have known this was how her night was going to turn out when Kirk was still there she would have never opened the door for Puck.

"I'm taking your advice and fucking myself."

"You better not!" she threatened but Puck was already pulling out his dick. He shifted down his boxers to reveal dark brown curls of pubic hair, that were surprisingly soft and felt so good against Mercedes' nose. His dick was half hard as he pulled it out and started to stroke out a lazy rhythm.

"Oh hell to the no! Put that shit back in Puckerman!" she hissed. Puck ignored her. He rolled his head back and moaned as his hand caressed the swollen head of his dick. Truthfully the mohawk teen jerking off on her couch was turning her on, but he was still being a rude asshole!

Mercedes grabbed her bottle of wine and shook it at the boy. "I will pour this all over you if you even _think _about cumming on my couch!"

Puck looked at her at those words, but continued to please himself. "So I can't jerk off on your couch, but you can get fucked on a kitchen table where people eat?"

_Game point- Puckerman. _

The room tilted a little bit as the air left Mercedes' lungs from Puck's statement. She did _not _owe Puck a explanation for anything she did, but why did she feel like she had just been caught?

"Yeah that's what I thought." Puck shook his head and moved to tuck himself back in his pants. Suddenly he wasn't so horny anymore. He couldn't bring himself to look at Mercedes as he buttoned his pants back up. She had done nothing wrong but Puck just couldn't shake the dark feeling inside him.

As he made to get off the couch and leave her house, Mercedes walked over to Puck and straddled his lap. She took his head in her hands and looked into his hazel eyes. The two didn't speak for several minutes before Mercedes lowered her lips to his. She left soft kisses on his lips, waiting for Puck to respond.

Puck allowed her to kiss him because she was really good at it, and he couldn't help it that a girl grinding on him was the just the trick to get him thinking about sex again. After a few more pecks of her soft lips against his mouth, he started to kiss back, continuing with the slow pace Mercedes had started.

Once Puck began to actually kiss her back, Mercedes couldn't help but to compare his kisses to Sam's since he had unknowingly brought the blonde up. Where as Sam put his all in a kiss, like it would be his last, Puck kissed with a sensual ease that promised he'd be back to do it again.

Puck favored slow tongue rolls that explored all your mouth had to offer, while Sam nipped, sucked, and bit to taste every piece of you. It was funny because no matter how alpha male Puck was, he rarely had aggressive sex. Sam on the other hand was a genuinely sweet, reserved guy but even when the sex was slow is was all harsh hands and sharp hip snaps.

Mercedes gasped out as Puck brought her out of her thoughts with a fast thrust of his hips up to her crotch. "Just making sure you were with me," he whispered against her mouth.

He grasped onto her sides and prompted her to stand. Mercedes got the hint and climbed off his lap. She wasted no time in removing her shorts and panties as Puck pulled a condom from his back pocket.

She waited for Puck to roll the condom on his length before she climbed back on his lap. Puck grabbed at the diva's breast as they started to make out again. Her ass was near perfect but he had always been a tits man.

He was trying to lose himself in the softness of her body and the smell of her skin but his brain wasn't letting him. Then Mercedes reached between them and grabbed his surprisingly hard dick. She lined him up with her opening and slammed down on his dick, and just like that mystery dude was out of his mind.

Mercedes groaned as Puck filled her up. His cock always felt so good inside her, especially when she was on top, which was actually often. Puck was a sex shark but he was kind of lazy. He wasn't about anything fancy or that required too much flexibility- he was like a 70s porn movie, simple yet effective.

Puck moaned at the feeling of her wet heat wrapped around him. He thrust upward with little force, focusing more on the movement of his hips as they met Mercedes' thighs. He definitely had the 'motion of the ocean' as people say, and it was probably the main reason he was the only white guy she'd slept with, Puck assumed.

The two kept with their lazy rhythm, only breaking their kiss for a few quick breathes. After almost ten minutes Mercedes could feel the strain in her thighs from the constant lifting and sinking. Puck had sensed her discomfort and tried to still her movements with his hands and just let him do the thrusting.

As awkward as the moments leading up to their sex had been, fucking Mercedes was always great. He loved how her strong thighs felt on either side of him, and how her breast bounced as she moved on top of him. Puck would never fess up to it, but Mercedes made him get off faster than any other chick he slept with.

Puck shuddered, he was close and he really needed her to come so he could. In attempt to speed up the process he reached down and found her clit with his thumb. He circled his thumb in time with his thrust and tried to hold off the orgasm that was building from his spine.

Luckily within a few minutes Mercedes was doing that soft whimpering sound she always did when she was close. Puck could feel her walls closing in around him right before she threw back her head and opened her mouth in the perfect silent scream. She clenched impossibly tight around him and had Puck coming with a string of profanities moments later. It wasn't their best sex but it still left them needing to catch their breath.

Mercedes lifted off Puck's softening cock but remained in his lap. She laid her head under his chin and began to trace the soft hairs on his chest with her fingers. Down from his post-coital high Puck's thoughts came flooding back to him. In the back of his mind- past the part that was just happy to have gotten some, he was nervous. It wasn't that Mercedes had sex with him to get off the topic of mystery boy- that he could deal with.

This dude just proved that he and Mercedes where getting in too deep. Yeah, there were those few weeks during the school year when he had all but stalked her, but that was because the whole fake relationship had gone to his head. But this was summer and Mercedes should have told him to fuck off and he shouldn't have noticed she was fucking someone else.

Yet he had and she had just initiated reassurance sex. Puck was willing to admit that Mercedes Jones had gotten under his skin, but he wasn't sure just yet what that meant. All he did know was that he wished he really was as dumb as people thought he was so he could just enjoy the hot piece of chocolate ass in front of him.

"So are you spending the night?" Mercedes asked with uncharacteristic apprehension.

He should have said no, but she'd be alone in the house and she looked like she needed to be held and apparently he gave a shit.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! 

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up expecting warm arms to be wrapped around her but all she felt was the coolness of an empty spot beside her. She frowned to herself, Puck's pants were still visible on the floor from her spot on her bed. There wasn't any sound coming from the bathroom, so he must have went downstairs to find himself something to eat- or went home with no pants on.<p>

She looked over at her alarm clock to see 7:45 am glaring at her in multiple colors. Why did she wake up at the ungodly hour? Mercedes stretched and pulled herself out of her bed. She walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Her hair was kind of a mess but she would tackle that problem later. After she brushed her teeth and washed her face she went downstairs to find out where Puck had wondered to.

She found the Jewish teen sitting on her couch eating melted chocolate covered strawberries and drinking a warm beer while watching cartoons. He looked like a cute little kid, minus the chest hair and alcohol.

"How are the strawberries?"

"They taste a little like your couch, but other than that they're pretty good," Puck answered without taking his attention away from the television.

"It still amazes me how many channels you guys have."

Mercedes crossed the room and sat beside Puck. He was currently watching _Hey Arnold _on a channel she didn't even know they had. "Hand me those kettle chips and a beer."

Puck turned to her and smirked. "I thought you hated beer?"

Mercedes just shrugged. "Just hand me the damn beer, it's too early for witty responses."

Puck handed her the beer and chips and for two hours they sat eating the old snacks and watching old _Nickelodeon_ shows. At ten Puck announced that he needed to get home so he could get ready for his shift at twelve.

"You gonna be good?" Puck asked as he pulled up his pants and slipped on his shoes to leave.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yes Puckerman, I will be fine by myself."

"Okay, just asking. I mean, if you want you could always come with me and watch as I clean Mrs. Henson's pool. It'll be hot so I'll have to take my shirt off," Puck said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"As tempting as that sounds, I know what you do on your 'visits', so no thank you."

Puck scrunched up his face in disgust. "Ew, gross! Mrs. Henson's like seventy! I have no plan on hitting that- ever!"

Mercedes laughed as Puck started dry heaving at the thought. "I don't know, you do like cougars."

"Don't try to play me Jones, you forget I know all your dirty secrets. Two words: Lenny Garrison."

The diva cringed at the name. Lenny was this guy she had met while on winter break at the hotel her and her parents had stayed at when they visited Washington, DC. She had been really drunk and she had sworn he was a young Lenny Kravitz. The next day once her vision wasn't hazed by liquor she'd seen him at the complimentary breakfast and he'd looked more like a young Lenny Kravitz fifty pounds heavier and who'd been hit in the face with bricks.

She'd been stupid enough to send Puckerman a picture of the guy so they could get a good laugh from it. Mercedes had realized how dumb she had been once they'd gotten back to school and he'd kept the picture as his screensaver so he'd have something to laugh at whenever he got bored.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up! Drunk sex doesn't count, so you can't blackmail me about that."

"Aww it's okay," Puck chastised. "We all have the ones we're embarrassed about."

"Yeah, and mine was just leaving," she said, playfully shoving Puck toward the door.

"Ouch! You know you like this." Puck put his hands behind his head and started gyrating his hips towards Mercedes. He stuck out his tongue and pretended like he was making out with someone.

Mercedes giggled at his antics. "Stop you perv! Get out of my house and go to work!"

Puck laughed but stopped making a fool of himself. He leaned down and gave Mercedes a quick kiss on the cheek. "See ya later Lil Mama."

"Bye Puckerman!" she called out to his back. She watched as Puck walked out of her room and bound down the stairs and out the door. That boy was a hot mess.

Mercedes had just grabbed a towel to take a shower when she heard her phone vibrate. She looked at the caller ID to see Sam's name flash across the screen. It was like the blonde knew when Puck was either at her house or on his way because those were the only times he seemed to call.

"Yeah," she answered.

"You busy today?"

Mercedes hesitated. She really wasn't in the mood for another romp after the semi-drama with Puckerman. "Kurt's coming over around five, but other than that I'm not."

"Good, I have to go to the DMV today to get a new license and I need someone to keep me company."

"Ok, when were you planning to go?"

"How soon can you be ready?"

Mercedes thought for a minute. In order to get cute, it would take at least a hour, but this was Sam and he was taking her to a DMV. "Twenty minutes."

"Cool, see ya in twenty." Sam hung up before Mercedes could say goodbye back.

Mercedes looked at her phone and frowned. She'd be pissed at Sam later, but at the moment she needed to get ready. Her shower was quick and she threw on a yellow sundress and a hint of makeup even quicker.

True to his word Sam was honking his horn to signal he was outside exactly twenty minutes later. Mercedes slipped on a pair of wedges and was out the door. "Such the gentleman," she joked as she got into his truck.

Sam laughed. "Sorry, honking the horn is kind of a dick move but I'm in a rush. It's lunchtime and I'm sure the DMV is going to be packed."

"Probably," Mercedes agreed. "But at least you won't have to suffer it alone."

Sam smiled at his friend, happy that she was able to keep him company. The car ride didn't involve much conversation, instead the friends opted on belting out the lyrics to the obnoxious top 40 songs playing on the radio.

Once they got to the place Sam hopped out the car and was at the passenger side door before Mercedes could even take off her seatbelt. He opened the car door for her and ignored the confused look on her face as he helped her out of his truck. "To make up for earlier," he explained.

"Hung and chivalrous, how did I get so lucky?" Mercedes said playfully as she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." The two laughed at their antics and walked up to the building. Sam had been right, the place was filled with tired and annoyed faces, all staring longingly at a big board posted behind the counter, just waiting for their numbers to be called.

Sam sighed and grabbed a ticket with a number on it. "What number are you?"

"57," the blonde replied.

"29," one of three short, haggard looking women behind the counter called out.

"This might take a while."

"No shit," Mercedes responded and sat down amongst the sea of depressed Lima residents.

"So," Sam started as he sat down next to Mercedes. "Puck come over last night?"

Mercedes tensed at his statement, but kept her face neutral. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because your parents are out of town and what teenager wouldn't take advantage of that? Besides, you can't go without sex for more than forty eight hours."

She rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed with his assumption. "Why do you just assume that if I wanted sex I'd invite you or Puck over? There are other people in Lima you know," and even to herself it sounded ridiculous.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, there are, but most of them don't have teeth. I'm not trying to imply that Puck and I are your only options, I'm just saying we're the best," he paused. "Well, I'm the best, and Puck isn't bad to look at."

"Well I'll have you know someone other than Puckerman was at my house last night."

Sam turned to her with a look of surprise on his face. "Someone I know?"

"Yes."

"Someone in glee?"

"Ugh, why does glee have to be so damn incestual?"

"You put a group of horny kids in a room, most of which hadn't even pleased themselves before, and stir and of course they're going to fuck each other." A woman in front of them turned sharply to give him the stink eye. Sam smiled apologetically before turning his attention back to Mercedes.

"So were you fucking Hudson."

Mercedes snorted harshly. "Like I'd sleep with his pasty sasquatch ass."

"Chang? His abs are almost as nice as mine."

"I'm a bitch but I wouldn't do that to Tina."

"Azizmo?"

"Why, because he's black?"

"That guy?" Sam pointed to a scrawny gothic looking kid sitting in the corner with his mom.

Mercedes laughed at the thought. "You joke, but his dick is probably bigger than yours."

"Impossible," Sam said as he puffed out his chest.

"If you must know Kurt came over for some bff time…. then Puck came over later and we had sex."

Sam shook his head. "Puckerman," he said with a sigh.

"What? What's wrong with Puck?"

"Nothing, I mean he's not my favorite person in the world but I don't hate the guy." Mercedes could tell there was something more to how Sam felt about Puck but she let it go.

After a minute of silence Sam started talking again with one of his random thoughts. "I wonder what Hudson would sound like cuming?"

"What?" Mercedes laughed.

"Oh, Berry! Bounce on this night stick! Yeah, ugh, grr," Sam grunted in the most ridiculous noises.

"Why do you sound British?" Mercedes hiccupped as she tried to control her laughter.

Sam was laughing too as he thought about his impression. "I did kind of sound British, let me try again."

"Oh shit, so good lil' lady!"

"Now you sound like a cowboy in a bad porn movie!" Mercedes chuckled. She was laughing so hard she could feel tears collecting in her eyes.

"Shut up bitch, swallow!" Sam barked through his laughing.

Mercedes roared at his Lil' Wayne reference. "Oh my god! You sound like a ghetto James Earl Jones! What the fuck is going on right now?" The diva was laughing so hard she couldn't control her body as she slid down her chair.

"Can you two please shut up!" The woman in front from them hissed as she looked at them with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Sure thing Martha," Sam retorted which had Mercedes laughing even louder because the woman really did look a lot like Martha Stewart.

"We- we, we're sorry," Mercedes tried to apologize, but the woman had already turned back in her seat.

"Way to go trouty mouth!" Mercedes chastised as soon as she was able to breathe again. Sam just shrugged and wiped at the tears under his eyes. Once they had regained their ability to breathe Sam tried to turn their conversations to a more serious note- or at least to topics that wouldn't leave them pissing off sketchy townspeople.

"I'm not a natural blonde," he said randomly.

"Okay? I don't like you for your hair color," Mercedes replied suggestively.

Sam laughed. "Trust me, I know. I just needed to tell you something about me. I consider you a close friend but I know barely anything about you that isn't sexual."

Mercedes frowned at that. "You're right. I know you play the guitar, you have two siblings, and you're kind of a geek."

"And that I'm deathly afraid of bugs," Sam added.

"Really? Kind of surprised."

"And I didn't learn to swim until I was sixteen."

"I didn't get my first kiss until I was fifteen," Mercedes offered.

Sam looked genuinely shocked by her news. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I was actually a good girl with superior morals and values once upon a time."

"So what happened?"

"Jared Owens happened. One summer at church camp," Mercedes started, but Sam's bark of laughter stopped her. "What's so funny?"

"Please don't tell me your deflowering story includes church camp."

"Hell no, you don't mess with God like that! I just kissed Jared at church camp. It's so clichéd but I remember him sneaking to the cabin I was in and throwing little rocks at the window to get my attention. It took me awhile to hear him because I'm a heavy sleeper, but once I did I remember being so excited and nervous. He was the second cutest boy at camp and he'd been interested in me. It was sweet and innocent and I'm lucky for that."

Sam could tell by the look on her face that Mercedes treasured the memory and maybe like him missed the time where things were still simple and pure. "Was he your first?" and a part of Sam hoped she said yes because this Jared guy seemed like he was worth her time.

"No, that pleasure went to Stephen Hines two months later. It was nothing special but I'm kind of glad for that. I feel like if my first time was with some guy I thought I was in love with, if he broke my heart I'd have probably never had sex again, and we both know how much I love sex."

The blonde chuckled. "My first time was with my neighbor. It wasn't exactly special either but it was nice, better than a lot of people's."

"I have a car shaped birthmark on my side."

Sam smirked, "I know."

They spent the rest of their hour and a half wait at the DMV matching people with their closest celebrity look alike, which for most of the people was a stretch, and sharing random facts about each other.

"I really appreciate you hanging out with me today. I don't think I've laughed that hard in awhile," said Sam as he cranked up his truck.

"Oh no problem, I had fun surprisingly."

"Surprisingly?"

"Yes surprisingly. The DMV doesn't exactly scream exciting."

"True, but you should know by now that I'm always a good time." Sam smirked.

Before she knew it Mercedes was back at her house and in her kitchen thinking about her afternoon as she made herself a sandwich. It had been kind of weird spending an afternoon with Sam that didn't include sex, but it had been fun. Between all the sexual romps she had forgotten just how silly the blonde could be.

The next three weeks Mercedes focused on enjoying her summer. Most days were spent lounging on the couch or catching some sun while drinking virgin strawberry daiquiris. About every other day or so would include a visit from Sam or Puck, but with each day things between her and Sam were heating up while things with Puck seemed to be cooling off. It was like a switch had flipped within Puckerman and his libido had just dropped.

Mercedes didn't think too much of the change because Puck had always had at least one or two girls, or women, on the side. It wasn't until he sent Mercedes a text telling her that he was taking her out to a fancy dinner did she start to worry. Puck had taken her out to dinner before but never anywhere fancy. And what exactly constituted as fancy to Puckerman?

"What do you mean fancy?" Mercedes asked Puck over the phone. It was Friday afternoon and their date was four hours away. Luckily her parents were having a date night of their own because she really wasn't in the mood for a meet and greet.

Puck sighed. "You know, like a dress or skirt or something. Just wear an outfit you would wear to church."

"I hope you know Breadsticks isn't _fancy._"

"Duh, there are more places in Ohio than fucking Breadsticks. We're going somewhere nice, trust me."

"That's a lot to ask Puckerman."

Mercedes could practically see Puck rolling his eyes. "Just be ready by seven."

Mercedes agreed and hung up the phone. Honestly she was nervous. Normally she knew what to expect from the teen, but his behavior recently had been so off. Thankfully Mercedes had already picked out an outfit to wear because at the moment her mind was too frazzled to think about clothes.

The diva laid down on her bed and decided to take a nap to give her mind a rest. A part deep in the back of her brain knew that a nice dinner was too close to an actual date to be shared between fuck buddies, but Mercedes preferred to stay blissfully ignorant.

It seemed as if as soon as her head hit her pillow it was six o'clock and time to start getting ready. Mercedes went to her closet and pulled out a high waisted lavender skirt that billowed out and a soft cream blouse that showed just the right amount of cleaveage. She had bought the outfit almost a year ago but had yet to wear it.

After a quick shower to freshen up, Mercedes went to her vanity to put on some makeup. She didn't wear much makeup, but she did love to play up her eyes. Mercedes settled on different hues of glittered purples to sweep across her eyelids. Mascara and heavy eyeliner were always a must so she made sure to apply both of those as well. And in true Mercedes fashion she completed her look with a touch of lips gloss and a squirt of her body glitter mist.

Once her face was on she slipped into her outfit and went back to her closet to slide into a pair of jeweled wedges she loved- they were simple but went with everything. She contemplated re-curling her hair but that would take too long and Puckerman would be arriving in less than fifteen minutes. Instead Mercedes swept the loose curls into a low side ponytail that showed off the lavender chandelier earrings she had threw on.

True to his word Puck was ringing her doorbell at seven o'clock exactly. Even though he hadn't specifically called the evening a date, it was taking every ounce of Mercedes' detached sex shark heart not to feel giddy as she opened the door for the Jewish teen.

"You look amazing," was the first thing out of Puck's mouth once Mercedes opened the door.

'You too,' was what Mercedes had meant to say but "Fuck," was all that came out. Puck looked beyond amazing, he looked like a model that you fantasize about on the cover of a _GQ _magazine. He had cropped his hair low and the contrast of the dark hair of his five o'clock shadow against his tan skin somehow made his amber eyes stand out even more.

Puck wore charcoal gray slacks that were obviously tailored to perfection and a deep cobalt blue button down that looked almost poured onto his muscled chest. Mercedes had been expecting black on black, a look that even a fashionless Puckerman knew was sexy, but he had pulled off a grown man kind of sexy that was leaving Mercedes speechless.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"It is." Mercedes reassured, her eyes still roaming his body.

Puck smile was almost bashful as he looped his hand through Mercedes' and lead her towards his truck. He had contemplated getting her a bouquet of roses but the gesture just seemed so cliché and not like himself. The dinner was already a stretch but from what he'd seen in movies, serious steps in a relationship were best discussed at a restaurant.

Puck opened the passenger door for Mercedes and walked to the other side to let himself in. "I got us reservations for _Picante._"

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "Not only is that place nice, it's not Breadsticks. I'm impressed Puckerman."

The Jewish teen smiled. He was glad she liked the place, it was going to cost him a chunk of change but if everything went according to plan it would be worth it. They rode to the restaurant in comfortable silence. It was obvious both were nervous about the night, albeit for different reasons.

"I can practically hear you thinking," Mercedes tried to joke. The silence, while not awkward, was leaving her to her thoughts and she didn't need that.

"If you could you'd know it was all positive."

It took the couple forty-five minutes to get to the restaurant. _Picante_ looked nice even on the outside but honestly Mercedes was just happy to be out of Lima. "The place looks really nice. I'm glad you brought me here."

Valet parked the car and Puck lead them into the restaurant. "Reservation for Puckerman."

The hostess looked down at a book in front of her. "Noah Puckerman, party of two?" she asked in conformation.

"Yes."

"Right this way." The teens followed the woman further into the restaurant, taking the time to appreciate the décor as they walked. _Picante_ served authentic Mexican cuisine and was elaborately decorated so that you could practically feel the heritage coming from the walls. Mercedes particularly liked the oblong lights that hung from the high azure ceiling. They reminded her of fireflies against the night sky.

"Here is your table, your waiter should be with you momentarily. I hope you all enjoy."

Mercedes could here Puck say a quick thank you as he pulled back her chair for her, but she was still too enthralled by the beauty of the place. "Have I said how glad I am you brought me here?"

Puck laughed softly. "I knew you'd like it. A friend of mine from work took his girlfriend here and he said it's the perfect place to come when you want to do something special."

Mercedes had been staring at the ceiling as Puck had been talking but the minute the words 'something special' came out of his mouth he had her full attention. "Special like what?" she asked nervously. The asshole wasn't going to propose or anything was he?

Puck took a deep breathe as if he was trying to calm himself. "I'd hope to do this during dessert, but I guess now is good. I've never been good at saying things fancy-"

"And don't start now," Mercedes interrupted. "I've always liked that you said what was on your mind and you don't sugar coat anything. Just say what you have to say however it's in your mind."

"I don't want you fucking anyone else," Puck blurted out. He looked shocked at his own words but he kept going. "I know you're fucking at least one other guy, and it bothers me. At first I had know clue why it was pissing me off so much, but now I know it's because I like you. Like I _like_ you like you. And not just for the sex either, like I want to just chill with you and talk to you and be with you, but I can't take some other guy getting the same attention I get."

Puck paused to take Mercedes' hand in his. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

To say Mercedes was shocked would be a lie. She had suspected Puck would drop something like this on her, but hearing him actually say it still left her speechless. Puckerman wanted to date her, for real this time. Puck had never dated _anyone _before, not even the mother of his child and now he wanted to be with her exclusively.

"Hello my name is Christian, I will be your waiter for this evening. Here is a list of the house specials, I personally recommend the steak fajitas, they are amazing," Christain smiled at the couple, completely oblivious to what he had just interrupted. "Can I start you all off with something to drink?"

"Water," Mercedes mumbled.

"Coke is fine"

"Ok, I'll be right back." Mercedes had almost begged him to stay, but she watched as Christian high tailed it to the back.

She dared a look at Puck who was looking directly at her. His eyes were always so intense. "I," she tried to start but nothing would come out. "I like you," she said finally. Puck seemed to relax at the words, the tension he had been holding eased out of his body.

"This is all just a lot you know?" And Mercedes really hoped he did understand, because it wasn't like she had said no yet. She liked to have sex with Puck but she also liked talking with him and she cared for the Jewish teen. They were practically dating if you forgot about the six foot blonde she saw on the regular.

Sam.

She had forgotten about him for a minute. Could she really end things with Sam? They would still be friends, she hoped, but she would miss him and his dick. Was she even ready for this kind of commitment in the first place? Mercedes had never been in a relationship and now she was considering one with Puckerman of all people.

"Why don't you tell me tomorrow? I'm asking a lot, I know. Just think on it tonight and call me tomorrow afternoon."

It was Mercedes' time to relax a little. "Thank you."

Puck smiled softly. It was obvious he wasn't the happiest but Mercedes was thankful he didn't look upset because that would have killed her. No matter what she decided on she didn't want to hurt his feelings, especially after he had opened up to her like that.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly. They had somehow found a way to lighten the mood again so that they were laughing and everything appeared to be back to normal. But in the back of Mercedes' mind Puck's words were screaming at her and she couldn't help but remember that she had less than a day to figure out what the fuck to do about her soap opera of a love life. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: This gets a little fluffy, and you MIGHT want to kill me! Sorry!

* * *

><p>Sam was surprised when he heard the door chime with a customer five minutes after he had opened- not many people wanted pizza at ten in the morning. He was even more surprised when he saw Mercedes walk through the door.<p>

"I didn't know you could wake up before noon," Sam said smartly.

"Aren't you funny," Mercedes deadpanned.

"But no seriously, what's up?"

Mercedes sighed and looked around the restaurant. "Are you the only one here?"

Sam frowned at his friend's behavior. He had suspected something was wrong the minute she walked through the door, ten o'clock was a little early for a sexual romp, but now she was starting to worry him. "Yeah, I'm the only one here, Josh doesn't come in for another fifty minutes. Are you okay?"

Mercedes hesitated, obviously debating with herself. While she considered Sam a friend, he was the last person she wanted to talk to about her problem, but he was the only one she wasn't lying to. "I'm good, I just need some… advice," she started.

"Okay," Sam drawled out.

"Puckerman asked me out last night over dinner."

Sam whistled. "Fuck me." The fact that Puckerman was actually capable of feelings was a shock in and of itself, let alone that he wanted a girlfriend. As far as Sam saw it, Puck wasn't a bad guy, he was just your average teenage guy that thought with his dick and thought being an asshole was cool. Sam wasn't the most saintly individual himself but he at least had fucking manners.

"Why?" and as soon as the question came out of his mouth he knew it had come out wrong.

"What do you mean, 'why'? What, I'm good enough to fuck but I'm not the kind of girl guys like you and Puckerman would actually date?" Mercedes practically shouted.

Her anger would have been a turn on in any other situation but he had upset her and that was the last thing he'd wanted to do. "That's about the farthest from the truth. If anything we're the kind of guys that girls like you wouldn't want to date. As different as Puck and I are, unlike you we both need sex. I don't like to talk about my problems but sex isn't just something that I'm good at, it validates me. I'm not smart, I'm not outgoing, but I'm hot and a good lay.

"And as I'm sure you know better than most, Puckerman comes with a shit ton of self-doubt and daddy issues that he masks behind macho bravado," said Sam. He prayed Mercedes understood what was trying to say. "Mercedes, it's not that we wouldn't want to be with you, it's that we're not good enough for you."

"And who are you to say someone's not good enough for me?" Mercedes forced herself to ask. This conversation was taking a dangerous turn and the last thing she needed was another white boy declaring feelings for her.

"No one," Sam replied automatically. "You're the most strong willed person I know, so I'm positive me telling you not to do something is not going to stop you. But, as your friend just giving you his opinion, I don't trust Puckerman."

Mercedes sighed. Why was she the only one who could see the good in the Jewish teen? Was Puck really as much of a dick as everyone made him out to be?

"Trust me, I get your reservations. I tried the relationship thing with him once before and it was an epic fail. But I don't know, something inside me says give him a chance."

Sam looked at his friend. He could see that she really was considering actually dating Puck. While he thought she would be an idiot to do so, and a relationship would go against her very nature, he trusted her judgment, and if she saw something in Puckerman he would give the guy the benefit of the doubt.

"Then give him a chance," Sam replied with a shrug.

Mercedes' eyes snapped up at his response. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's obvious you like him and he likes you. I could sit here all day and tell you why you shouldn't go out with Puckerman, but at the end of the day it's about what you want. If you want to give Puck a chance then tell him yes."

"But I don't know if I want to give him a chance," Mercedes whined.

"Are you attracted to him?"

"Duh."

"Do you enjoy spending time with him?"

"Actually, yes."

"Does he treat you right?"

"Surprisingly."

And that had been Sam's most important question, because if Puckerman even so much as _thought_ of doing wrong by Mercedes he would personally kick his ass. "Then what do you have to think about?"

Mercedes smiled at her friend. "I don't know, I guess I'm just scared. You know I don't do relationships and commitment. I guess I just needed to hear someone else reassure me that I wasn't crazy and Puck was worth me trying something new."

Sam held out his hands as if trying to stop Mercedes' words. "I never said he was worth a relationship, I just said give him a try. I'm still expecting him to fuck this up in some which way or form."

"Then why give me the green light?"

"I don't know, I think deep down a part of me wants to kick his ass and him fucking up will give me the perfect reason," Sam smirked. He was partially joking, partially serious.

Mercedes took it as a joke though and laughed. "I can't tell if you have my back, or if you're using me?"

"I got your back like a bra strap, always know that." Mercedes giggled as Sam walked from behind the counter and gave his friend a hug. "I just want you to be happy," he said into her hair.

A part of him almost wanted to ask her out just so she wouldn't end up dating Puck, but he couldn't do that. Sam didn't want a relationship, and as great as Mercedes was, even she couldn't change that fact.

* * *

><p>Puck tried to focus on the show he was watching, but his mind kept going to the previous night when he had basically bared his soul to his fuck buddy. He didn't doubt his feelings for Mercedes but she'd said at the very beginning she didn't want a relationship, yet like an idiot he'd still asked her out. Now not only would he be rejected for the first time in his life, but he'd lose someone he really cared about.<p>

Then again, there was still a chance she would say yes. "Yeah, fucking right," Puck muttered to himself. Girls like Mercedes Jones didn't date guys like him. Puck was a bad boy, and while good girls practically begged him to go out with them, Mercedes was the _best_ girl who'd rather slit her wrist than beg him for anything.

Puck sighed. If someone would have told him a few months ago there would be a girl that had him wanting to be in a relationship he would have laughed. But now he couldn't imagine _not _being with Mercedes. The best way he could describe it would be to compare her to his right hand- while he didn't specifically need his right hand, life was better with it, and his dick seemed to really like it.

Then there was the fact that he practically turned into the Hulk when he thought of her with another guy. Puck had always been possessive and aggressive, but never when concerning a female. He could give two shits who his fuck buddies slept with, but the thought of Mercedes fucking someone else made him want to rip the guy's dick off.

"Fuck my life," Puck whined.

"Someone's dramatic." Puck's sister walked into the living room and took a seat next to her older brother. "What's got your panties in a bunch?"

His sister Ruth was like a mini girl version of himself. Her badassness and blunt attitude had been awesome at first, but now it just got really old, really quick.

"Not in the mood Ruth."

"Are you a girl now, because I swear you're pms-ing."

Puck sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'm just a little stressed okay."

"Why? You get laid like everyday."

"Language," Puck warned. "You know ma is upstairs."

Ruth rolled her eyes. "My bad. You are always _busy_ so why are you stressed?"

"I don't know, I just am," he brushed off.

"Is it a girl? I bet it's a girl, bitches always cause problems."

"Ruth!" Puck hissed. She wasn't saying anything that he wouldn't, but still as her older brother it was his duty to make sure she did as he said not as he did.

"Ok, ok, jeez you're worse than mom! But I'm right, it is a girl."

Puck debated lying to her, but he just caved. He had learned already the pest wouldn't go away until she wanted to. "Yeah, it's a girl."

"She stop putting out for you?"

Puck scrunched up his face. "Aren't you ten?"

"Eleven. So what, she wants to go out with you or something?" Ruth asked, trying to continue with the conversation.

"No. Well, I don't know."

Ruth leaned in closer to her brother. She could make a whole phone book out of the names of girls her brother had slept with, but she had never seen him this caught up on any girl- well, except one.

"Is it Quinn?"

Puck frowned. "No, you've never meet her."

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Have you asked her out?"

"Yeah, last night."

"And what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything. I'm suppose to give her time to think then call her later this afternoon."

Ruth laughed. "So you're just sitting here like some love sick puppy waiting on some girl? Dude, stop being such a pussy and just go over there and demand an answer."

Puck felt like throttling his sister, but she did have a point. Puckerman's didn't wait around for shit, they got the answers they wanted and took what was theirs.

"You actually have a point, why am I just sitting here looking all sad and shit? I'm going over to Mercedes' house and making her answer me whether she's ready to or not- fuck this," Puck said forcefully, making his way off the couch.

"Mercedes? I take it she's not Jewish?"

"Nope."

"Ma's totally going to have your ass," Ruth cackled.

Puck threw one of the sofa pillows at his sister. "If you don't stop cussing Ma's going to have _your _ass you little shit," he laughed. Ruth was a pain in his ass, but the brat came in handy sometimes.

* * *

><p>Mercedes had been spent the rest of her morning and afternoon running errands for her mom. Traveling across town from one store to another had been the distraction she needed. Sam had convinced her that her feelings for Puck were there, but she still wasn't sure if that meant she wanted a relationship.<p>

Thankfully badly dressed Lima residents and screaming children had given her a few hours of Puck free thought, but now she was back in her room with nothing to get her mind away from the Jewish teen.

"Mercedes!" Mrs. Jones shouted just as Mercedes began to picture what it would be like with her and Puckerman holding hands down the hall.

"Ma'am?"

"You have a visitor!"

Mercedes frowned. She had definitely not heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" and for a blissful five seconds she was actually curious as to who was coming to visit her, before the realization that it was obviously Puckerman hit her.

"Shit, shit, shit!" she cursed softly to herself. It was too late to run back upstairs and pretend like she wasn't home, not like her mother would play along anyway. Curse her mother and her niceness!

Mercedes descended the stairs slowly. Her mother was talking animatedly to Puck about the upcoming school year and his plans for life after high school. "I recommend the west coast personally, I keep trying to get Mercy to consider Stanford but she's just so stubborn I swear!" Mrs. Jones laughed. Puck laughed again politely, but it was obvious he was waiting for Mercedes to rescue him.

"This is a surprise," Mercedes interjected from the last step.

Mrs. Jones looked up in surprise at her daughter's voice. "Oh hey sweetie, I didn't hear you come down the stairs. Puck was just telling me how he was on his way home and thought he'd stop by for a little awhile, isn't that nice?"

"That's Puck, always the gentleman," she replied, not even trying to hide the sarcasm. "Is it okay if we go up to my room?"

"Of course, I'll be in my office finishing up a few things for work," her mother said brightly. She gave Puck one last smile before she headed toward the basement to her office.

"It's scary how trusting your mother is," said Puck as soon as Mrs. Jones was out of ear shot.

"I thought I said I'd call you?" Mercedes was not in the mood for the blitz attack. Puck should have known by now she didn't like surprises.

"I know you can't stand surprises, but I'm tired of waiting. I know I want to be with you and if you liked me back you'd want to be with me too."

"It's not that simple," she huffed in frustration.

"It's actually really fucking simple," Puck retorted.

Mercedes looked sharply at the crack in the basement door. "Let's go to my room." Puck rolled his eyes but followed her up to her room. He immediately slipped off his shoes and plopped down on her bed. He had a feeling the conversation was going to be a long one and he needed to get comfortable.

"Look, liking you is not the question, it's just I don't know if I want to be in a relationship with you."

And that hurt, because Puck could understand being hesitant about a relationship because he'd never been in one either, but she was his exception and she was basically telling him that he wasn't hers.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Mercedes rushed out once she saw the look on his face. "I didn't mean you specifically, I just meant anyone period. Friends with benefits is one thing, but an actual committed relationship is another level. Too many feelings become involved once you take it there and I'm too scared to loose you if anything goes wrong."

Mercedes braved a look at Puck. He looked deep in thought, like he was trying to figure out what exactly to say. "Mercedes," he started, "I know I don't exactly have the best record of not fucking up relationships, that whole drama with Finn to be specific, but when I say I would _never_ hurt you, I swear to God on that," Puck promised.

He had never been more serious about anything as he was in that moment. Puck needed Mercedes to see how deeply he meant what he said. She had become a big part of his life and he needed her. He reached out his arms and motioned her to come closer. Mercedes eyed him cautiously but slowly made her way over to her bed.

"Go out with me."

Mercedes stared into the hazel eyes she had grown fond of. Yes was on the tip of her tongue but it wouldn't come out. She could feel her insides practically yelling at her to confess her feelings for Puck and give him what he wanted- but she just couldn't do it.

"Go out with me," Puck repeated against her chest. "I love you Mercedes."

It was the first time either had ever heard that word in conversation that wasn't with a family member. Things had officially gotten too deep and Puck had thrown the days of casual fucks out the window with four words.

"I love you, too," Mercedes replied as she stroked his hair, and she meant it. She loved Puck, bad attitude and all.

Puck looked up. He hadn't meant to let it slip that his feelings for Mercedes had long surpassed the simplicity of 'caring'. He was in love with her, or as close to love as he was capable of.

Muscular arms wrapped around Mercedes' waist as Puck pulled her closer. Her skin tingled as open mouthed kisses trailed over the swell of her breast and lingered next to her heart. "My mother's home," Mercedes warned, because she knew Puck well enough to know what was going to happen next.

Puck didn't respond but instead tugged at her thighs so that they were on either side of his waist. He gripped her thighs tightly and thrust up softly so that she could feel his arousal against her.

"Puck," Mercedes warned again.

"I'll be quiet, I promise."

Before Mercedes could protest Puck gently placed his full lips against her pulse point and nipped at the sensitive skin over her jugular. The sensation always sent sparks throughout her body and solicited a moan from her. Puck's hands knead firm circles onto the fleshy mounds of Mercedes' ass.

He leaned backwards and rolled them so that Mercedes was situated on the bed and he was on top of her. "I need to see you," Puck said huskily. He was focused solely on her body and being one with her. They'd fucked dozens of times but he had never made love to her. Now that he knew she loved him like he loved her he needed to connect with her in the way he hadn't been able to with anyone else.

Puck pulled back and slipped his shirt over his head. His whole body radiated with heat. His skin itched with the need to feel the softness of Mercedes' skin pressed against his own. He moved to slip off her shorts and panties and undo his own pants.

Mercedes watched as Puck removed his boxers and shimmed out of her shirt and bra. She had never seen Puckerman so urgent but she understood. For the first time ever she wanted to have sex for the deeper connection it allowed, not just an orgasm. She needed to feel Puck inside her, to see him at his most vulnerable and for him to know that he could feel safe with her.

Her breathe hitched as she felt the bed dip with the weight of Puck as he crawled in between her legs. Puck let out a content sigh once he was flush against her body. Everything felt so right, just lying together naked and completely trusting.

Puck let out a genuine smile. He felt at peace wrapped into Mercedes. He was hard and ready to go, but he had no urge to have sex with her. He didn't need to prove anything with her, and knowing she was his and only his brought him a happiness that out powered any amount of horniness.

"You're such a dork," Mercedes laughed at the matching goofy smile on Puck's face.

"I'm just happy," he replied as he pushed a strand of hair from her face.

Mercedes bit at her lower lip and lifted her head to place a chaste kiss on Puck's lips. Puck smiled down at her and returned the kiss, this time deepening the kiss as he pressed his body further onto hers.

The diva groaned at the feeling of Puck's tongue in her mouth, softly exploring. The languid kisses were full of passion instead of lust like they usually were. Long strokes and soft nips were used to communicate how much he cared for her.

Puck moved lower, trying to kiss every inch of skin as he went. For a moment he felt like a virgin again. He wanted the experience to be the best for Mercedes since it was like their first time together as something real. His hands traveled to her breast. They were always so full and soft and just begged to be grabbed.

A soft whine as he pulled a chocolate nub into his mouth encouraged him to suck harder. Mercedes usually didn't like when guys sucked on her breast but Puck was working wonders. The light suction mixed with the heat of his mouth and the roughness of his hands were turning her on.

Puck bit down on one of her nipples and had Mercedes' back arching. He chuckled lowly before applying a soft kiss to the throbbing area. He wanted to make love to her, but he still had a biting fetish that wouldn't go away just because he was in a relationship.

He bit at her again this time at the sensitive skin under her breast. "Puckerman," Mercedes tried to sound forceful but the ripple the sensation sent throughout her body left little heat to her scolding. Puck just laughed against her ribcage and continued to litter bites down her chest.

Puck stopped at the mound of her vagina and kissed gently. He shifted so he could spread her legs open and see the wetness of her. The fact that Mercedes' always got so wet for him was one of the main reasons he had kept having sex with her in the first place.

The soft flesh around her hips creased and her strong thighs were like springs that opened long enough to invite him in but then snapped shut to hold him close. He grabbed a condom from the side the bed and made quick work of the foil wrapper. Puck sheathed himself in one downward motion and positioned himself at her entrance.

He still wanted to explore her body but the need to be inside her was starting to nag at him. Puck gripped her legs and anchored them to his waist . He glanced quickly at Mercedes asking silently for permission. Normally when he was ready he just dived right in but he wanted to make sure she was sure. It was understood between them that sex this time would solidify their relationship status and officially make them a couple.

Mercedes nodded once and linked her hands behind Puck's head. She pulled him down to meet her mouth and linked their lips together. For some reason she was suddenly aware that she was naked and open beneath Puck and for the first time felt a little self conscious. Puck's grunt of approval as he began to enter her helped to put any worry of doubt to rest. She could feel the tremors of pleasure and nervousness coming from his body and she could tell he was just as unsure as she was.

Puck started his usual rhythm of slow hip rolls and upward thrust with little force behind them. He was mindful of Mercedes' mother only two levels below them so he made sure not to go to fast to make too much noise.

It seemed like an hour of the languid motions before Mercedes felt the familiar coil in the pit of her stomach. She'd never noticed how sexy Puck looked during sex with the intense look of concentration on his face and the small glisten of sweat that layered his tan skin. The ripples of his abs against her stomach and his stubble against her face only served to heighten her senses as he brought her closer to orgasm.

Puck closed his eyes at the sensation of Mercedes around him. With every thrust her smell would waft his nose and it was driving him crazy. He was suddenly aware of things about her that he hadn't noticed before, like how beautiful she looked beneath him her face full of complete trust for him.

They were both getting closer with each minute that past. Puck wanted to lean in again and capture her lips to his but he needed to see her face as she came. He nudged her head forward with his nose so he could lock her chocolate orbs with his hazel ones. Mercedes didn't like staring directly at someone, especially as close as they were but it felt right looking into Puck's eyes.

Puck growled low in his chest as he felt Mercedes start to clinch around him. He speed up his movements slightly, needing to see her come. Mercedes keened and hitched her legs tighter around Puck. Her face began to scrunch up as the first waves of pleasure broke and she could feel herself begin to pulse around Puck.

The Jewish teen itched to throw his head back but he continued to watch Mercedes cum, gently rubbing her sides to coax her down. Once he felt himself start to come undone he gripped the sheets tightly but stayed focused on his girlfriend. He was most vulnerable at the height of his orgasm and he wanted Mercedes to be the only one he shared that with.

As the last shocks of his orgasm left he rested his forehead against Mercedes' and slowly pulled out. It was a few more minutes before he rolled onto his side and pulled Mercedes next to him so they were facing each other.

"I love you," he said again. Now that he knew he was capable of saying the three words he wanted to constantly tell her. He leaned in for another kiss and whispered, "I love you," again against her lips.

Mercedes laughed at his antics. It felt right being with Puck- she was happy and how could that not feel right.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but I needed to update, and I honestly couldn't think of any other way to write these scenes. This is becoming Puck heavy and I'm sorry- I promise our blonde cutie will come back! Oh, and I'm currently in training for an on-campus position at my school so my days are like 12 hours! (So serious!) But I'm trying to write during breaks so the updates won't take forever! Yay!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

* * *

><p>It was the first day of school and Mercedes was less than enthused. Summer had been fun and she wasn't quite ready for early mornings and homework. The only thing that she had been excited about was being able to go back to glee class and see her friends on a regular basis.<p>

"Why do I have to fucking be here?" Puck whined beside her. Like Mercedes he wasn't exactly excited about school. "I can think of a few other things I'd rather be doing than holed up in some boring ass class. In fact, I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't needed a ride."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She was the diva yet Puck was always being dramatic over the smallest things. "Before you know it we'll be in glee class with our friends, then shortly after that we'll be able to leave and celebrate finishing our first day of classes."

Puck arched an eyebrow. "Celebrate?"

"Yes, celebrate. You going through a full day of classes is an accomplishment." Mercedes laughed playfully as Puck pretended to be offended and started nipping at her neck. He knew she was sensitive there and didn't let up his attack even through her fit of giggles.

"Puck, stop," Mercedes gasped as she tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"Yeah Puckerman, stop," a catty female voice intervened.

"Santana!" the diva exclaimed and wrapped her Latina glee mate into a hug. "I haven't seen you all summer girl!"

"Whoa Wheezy, watch the face, it cost more than you're worth," Santana warned but none the less squeezed tighter into Mercedes' hug. "I see you and Puck are still going strong."

Mercedes looked up at Puck and smiled softly. Everyone thought they'd been dating for months but really they'd only been together for a few weeks. The relationship was still so new to her. It was weird wondering what Puck was doing and calling him every night just to hear his voice. In the course of a summer she'd gone from sex shark to cheesy teenage love story.

"And that's my cue to leave, Puckerman making doe eyes has to be a sign of the apocalypse," Santana sneered in disgust as she backed away from the couple and disappeared into the sea of McKinley students.

"Have I really gone soft?" asked Puck. It was cute how worried he looked. A reputation as a badass was still a big deal to the teen.

"Of course not," Mercedes reassured him. "Santana talks out of her ass half of the time, don't worry, you weren't making doe eyes." But he had been, and it'd surprisingly made her feel all warm inside.

"Mercedes!" Mercedes whipped around at the sound of the blonde's voice.

"Sam!" he scooped her up into a big bear hug and swung her around dramatically. She was dating Puckerman but he still considered her one of his closest friends and he was excited to see her. For the last weeks of summer Mercedes had been busy with Puck, which he understood, but he'd missed seeing her face.

"Puckerman," Sam nodded at Puck.

"Evans," Puck responded solemnly. It was just Sam, but he couldn't help the surge of jealously that went through him at the sight of some other dude hugging his girlfriend.

"You ready for football this year man?" Sam asked as he removed his arm from around Mercedes' waist. He wasn't blind, he saw the death glare Puck had shot him while Mercedes' back had been turned. Sam couldn't blame him, he wouldn't be the friendliest to his girlfriend's old fuck buddy either.

Puck's expression softened as the space between Mercedes and Sam grew. "Yeah, this should be a good year. I feel like with Beastie we might have a shot at winning state."

"Dude I hope so." The two shared a quick nod in agreement then fell in an awkward silence. They'd grown to become cool through glee but they still weren't that close and small talk was never a strength for either one of the boys.

"Well, I'll see ya'll in glee," Sam said quickly and gave Mercedes one more quick hug before leaving to go to class.

"It really bugs me when he does that," Puck scowled.

"Hug me?" Mercedes chuckled. It was kind of cute when Puck went all territorial caveman on her.

"Yeah, I'm a boy, I know what they think."

"Sam's just a friend."

"Friend's still have dicks and hands that can get broken if they don't keep them to themselves," Puck warned.

Mercedes tried to roll her eyes at Puck's comment but it left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Sam was just a friend but she had fucked him. Puck didn't know about their old fling and he was already ready to pounce the guy. Before she would have just told Puck about Sam, but now she actually cared about his feelings, and finding out the truth this late in the game would ruin everything.

"I'll see you later babe," said Puck, his voice breaking through Mercedes' thoughts. The warning bell had rang and Puck had surprisingly listened to it. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and was off to his first class.

"Yeah," Mercedes replied to his retreating form.

Sam was still sexy has hell, but she could honestly say she didn't want to hookup with him. In the past three weeks she had come to realize relationships were nice. Mercedes' biggest objection had been the thought of commitment, but now she saw that it wasn't a burden but a natural part of loving someone.

"Did you not hear the warning bell? Let's go!" Kurt barked out as he linked his arm with Mercedes'. "You can think about lover boy once we're seated and on time," he joked as he led them to class. 

* * *

><p>Puck was actually having a good first day. He was on time to all of his classes and only fell asleep in one. The lunch lady thanked god when she'd seen that he'd cut his hair and gave Puck an extra slice of pizza and tots. He'd even managed to not see Berry the entire day.<p>

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Rachel's shrill voice filled the glee room. So he had dodged her _most_ of the day which was still pretty cool. He just had one more period left and he got to have awesome sex with his awesome girlfriend.

Puck looked across the room at Mercedes who was discussing her summer with Tina and Brittany. She looked so sexy in her summer dress that cut just low enough to see the cleavage he loved so much. Glee couldn't end quick enough.

"Down boy," Puck heard a familiar voice joke. Artie wheeled himself up to his friend and leaned forward to give him a hug. "If that's how you look at her when there's people around, I don't even want to think about what you do behind closed doors."

Puck laughed. In the last two years he had grown really close to Artie. Artie never judged him, but would always be the first to tell him when he was crossing a line. The guy had basically taken over Hudson's role as his best friend.

"How's your summer been?"

Artie rolled his eyes. "How do you think? I want to hear about your summer, I'm sure it was _eventful_," he waggled his eyebrows at his friend. Puck laughed again. His summer had been very eventful, most of the events not including his girlfriend.

"Dude I honestly just worked a lot. I really didn't do anything that eventful," Puck semi- lied.

Artie sighed. "I thought we were cool man."

"What are you talking about, we are cool."

"Then quit bullshitting me!"

Puck looked around the room at his fellow glee mates. They were all in their own little circles, talking until Mr. Shue finally decided to show up with whatever surprise he most likely had with him. Puck didn't like the thought of keeping a secret from Artie, but he wasn't sure he should tell him the truth about his relationship with Mercedes.

"Can I trust you?" Artie shot him a look of annoyance. "Stupid question, I know. You just have to make sure to keep your mouth close because nobody knows." Artie's eyes widened at the prospect of what Puck was going to tell him.

"I asked Mercedes out this summer."

"You're kidding me right?" Artie asked exasperated. The couple had went public last year so what was the big deal?

Puck breathed through his nose, trying to ease his frustration. "No, last year was a lie. Believe it or not, Mercedes and I were just fucking last year, that's it. Hell, if she could have just had my dick she wouldn't have even talked to me."

"No way!" Artie whispered. "Mercedes? As in Mercedes Jones? The girl who would tell you 'hell to the no' for even looking at her sideways? W.T.F man!" He slouched back in his wheel chair, totally blown away by Puck's admission. Mercedes doing the nasty with Puckerman when she still couldn't stand him?

"It's the good girls that are the freakiest," Puck shrugged off. "But anyway, we got close this summer, and not just in a sexual way. Like I like her dude, like _love_ like her. I asked her out like a month ago and she said yes and now we're in our first relationships together. It's still weird to say that," Puck finished with a small smile.

"Dude I'm happy for you," Artie said as he clapped Puck on the arm. "I might never be able to look Mercedes in the eyes again, but I'm happy for you, the both of you."

"Thanks man, I really appreciate that," and Puck really meant it. Last year when people had heard they were going out everyone kept asking Mercedes why she would give him a second chance. Everyone saw Puck as this sex fiend with no heart that just hit it and quit it. Granted, that had kind of been him, but it sucked that people hadn't thought he was capable of anything better.

"You deserve some good in your life Puck, and I see Mercedes makes you happy. You're a good guy with a big heart and I wish you two the best." It warmed Puck's heart to hear Artie's words, but of course he would never tell him that.

Instead he said, "Jesus, when did you grow a fucking vagina?" Which in Puck speak meant 'thank you, I really needed to hear that."

Artie laughed as he shook his head. "I'll take that as a thank you Puckerman."

Mr. Shue walked into class shortly after. The group spent the rest of the class period talking about their summers and what they were expecting out of glee for the new school year. It didn't go unnoticed that Puck was not only sitting by Mercedes but kept touching her, and whispering jokes in her ear. Most of the girls and Kurt kept sighing at the cuteness of the couple while most of the boys and Santana made whipping motions at Puck's back. Only one person kept quiet, maintaining all his focus on anything but Puck and Mercedes.

* * *

><p>Sam could feel himself wanting to be bad.<p>

It had started the first day of school. After Sam had given Mercedes the advice to give Puck a chance she had texted him two days later saying that they were officially a couple. He'd be lying if he said he was happy at the news but he wasn't upset either. Mercedes was his friend before his fuck buddy and nothing would change between them- or so he thought.

He had assumed the sex would continue, Puckerman in a closed relationship wasn't possible, so he was a little surprised when he went to Mercedes' house on more than one occasion to 'hangout' and they literally just hung out. It was a disappointment but Sam got it, they were trying something new.

But then the first day of school came and Mercedes had on a dress that hinted at the two mounds of soft flesh that his mouth had grown so fond of and it took all his energy not to pin her against the lockers and fuck her in front of her boyfriend.

Even glee class had been hard. Everyone kept talking about how cute they were and how Mercedes had finally tamed the beast that was Puckerman. Sam didn't want to say that he was jealous per say, he just wanted his friend and fuck buddy back. Mercedes was the only girl that would watch Sci-fi movies with him and have sex afterward. He felt like a two year old and Puck was the new baby that got all the attention.

He had stayed neutral though. He took the few text a week and maybe one phone call she offered him with a smile. When she cancelled on him one afternoon because Puck's truck had broken down and he'd needed a ride, Sam had just said they could get together another time. When he'd call one night and he'd heard the unmistakable laughter of Puck he had just laughed it off and told Mercedes to have fun. When he'd tried to walk her to Spanish class because that seemed to be the only time he could talk to her and Puckerman decided to popped the fuck up out of no where, he'd been pissed the fuck off.

Puck was like this little gnat that hounded her every fucking day. And it wasn't just that he was always around, he was constantly touching and groping Mercedes. Sam was a visual person, Puck touching Mercedes reminded him of when he was able to touch Mercedes. But Mercedes seemed so happy that he suppressed his urges and bit his tongue whenever the couple was around.

Two and a half months he was strong, but then Halloween came around and Mercedes showed up to the glee party at Berry's house dressed like a fairy and fuck if he didn't suddenly love fairies .

"I'm kind of shocked you aren't painted blue and speaking Na'vi," Mercedes teased as she walked up and gave Sam a hug. He had thought of donning an Avatar costume but he wanted to try something new and dressed like Eric from _True_ _Blood_. All he had to do was slick back his hair, throw on some tight black pants and a pair of fangs.

"Who are you by the way, Lestat?"

"Close, but Eric from _True_ _Blood._"

Mercedes examined his outfit closer. "Good choice, Eric is hot as hell."

"Well you know," Sam started as he moved closer to Mercedes. "Sookie is part fae and you know her and Eric have something going on this season, so maybe we should go find an empty room and really get into character."

Mercedes took his words as a joke and slapped him on the chest. "You're a mess white boy. I'm just glad you didn't come painted blue."

"Aren't we all," Puck's voice came from the shadows. He walked up behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You would have looked Justin Bieber in smurf form."

"Clever," Sam responded dryly. It was becoming increasingly harder to be friendly around Puckerman when every time he saw the guy he was basically cock blocking.

"I'm just kidding Evans, you'd make a badass Avatar," Puck reassured. Sam wanted to roll his eyes at the compliment, but Puck was being nice and he'd be damn if he was the asshole out of the two of them.

"So who are you Puckerman?"

Puck took a few steps away from Mercedes to show off his jeans and black shirt. "Noah Puckerman, all day, everyday."

Fucking douche bag.

Sam just shook his head and forced a chuckle. "Why am I not surprised," and he wasn't. "I'm going to grab a beer, I'll see you all later." Sam offered a quick wave goodbye and headed to get himself a beer, actually a few to get himself through what he was sure would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Sam was an idiot if he didn't think Puck was unaware of the attention he was giving his girlfriend. Puck wasn't stupid, he knew attraction when he saw it and Sam wanted to fucking <em>jump<em> Mercedes. The blonde tried to play like he was the sweet boy from Tennessee, but he still had a cock and Puck didn't trust him.

So he made his presence known whenever he could. He made sure when Sam called, which was mostly at night, he was over Mercedes' house, sucking at her neck so the blonde knew it was him that made her moan like that. When he visited her locker Puck was always there, when he sat down at lunch, Puck was always there. Hell, even when he'd said that corny ass line about taking Mercedes off somewhere he'd popped the fuck up to remind Evans that no, Mercedes was his and she'd be at his side the entire fucking party.

It was kind of fun to watch Sam cast looks at Mercedes when he thought no one was looking. Puck was _always_ looking. He didn't see Sam as a real threat but the shit was still annoying as fuck. Incestual glee was last year and it was about time the blonde looked for pussy outside the club because there was no way in hell he was getting Mercedes.

Puck smiled across the room and nodded his head at the teen. To outsiders it looked like a friend acknowledging another friend, but really Puck was letting Sam know silently, "I see you mother fucker so don't try anything stupid."

Four hours into the party people were falling asleep, Mercedes was buzzed, and Puck was horny. He didn't want to be a dick but he did want to fuck his girlfriend and if certain people heard them then that wasn't his problem.

"Babe, let's go upstairs," Puck whispered in Mercedes' ear. She wasn't drunk but she still needed to lean against him for support.

Mercedes smiled at her boyfriend and nuzzled her face into her neck. "God your so fucking hot," she said as she left kisses on his neck. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Sam was drunk.<p>

He'd never been a heavy drinker and the five rounds of ring of fire mixed with two games of beer pong and a game of 'never have I ever' didn't help him. He'd lost his shirt somewhere during the night, if he even came in with one, he couldn't remember.

He really needed to use the bathroom. He'd tried to ask Rachel where the bathroom was but she was knocked out with most of his friends. Tina had been up but she was drunker than he was and from the looks of it he was about to see more of her and Mike than he ever wanted to if he didn't leave with a quickness.

Sam stumbled his way up the stairs. All the pictures of Rachel and her dads kept staring at him and it was really fucking creepy. He just needed to find the bathroom before he pissed on himself. Somehow he vaguely remembered something about taking a left by the picture of the Berry's in Italy. Sam looked at the pictures lining the wall and cursed to himself. How the fuck was he suppose to know what Italy looked like?

"Fuck!" Sam sighed, defeated. Fuck was right, he just needed to pee. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Sam groaned to himself, he wished someone could help him. He stood in the hallway for another minute with his head hung before it hit him he hadn't ever said anything out loud.

Sam's head shot up in fear. Did Berry have ghost?

Bladder forgotten, Sam walked closer to the sounds of low moans until he was right outside one of he many doors that lined Rachel's hallway. He could hear the faint sound of squeaking and labored breathing. Rachel didn't have ghost, people were fucking in her house. Sam snickered to himself as he continued to listen. This was priceless.

He was enjoying his own personal porno until he heard the unmistakable sound of a female coming. He knew those moans better than his own dick. Sam's stomach lurched as he realized it was Puck and Mercedes in the room, and even worse that Puck had sounded like a good lay. Fuck he didn't want to think about Puck and his dick!

Sam walked away from the door and pressed himself in to the wall. He was officially sober, what he had witnessed drained any traces of alcohol from his system. He knew realistically Mercedes and Puck were fucking but he'd decided a long time ago to remain blissfully ignorant. You can pretend its not happening if you've never heard it, but now he had and the truth sucked.

Sam was about to go back downstairs and try to scrub the sounds of sex from his mind when he heard the door open. He could make out Mercedes' form in the darkness. He prayed to god she didn't see him. Luckily she closed the door and took a right, shuffling her way to the bathroom.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. That would have been awkward. He turned to go back downstairs but then got an idea. He tip toed past the room Mercedes had just come out of and walked to the bathroom. Finally he knew where the fucking bathroom was!

"Hey!" Mercedes called out as he opened the door. She was sitting on the toilet peeing. Sam tried not to notice the fact he could see the hardness of her nipples through the thinness of her costume, or that she had sex hair.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before," he smirked.

Mercedes flicked Sam off as she reached for some toilet paper. He laughed as she tried to stand up and wipe but stumbled. "Fuck you Evans."

"Please do."

She glared at him as she finished wiping and flushed the toilet. Mercedes moved to wash her hands but Sam stood in her way defiantly. "Can you please move so I can wash my hands?"

"Kiss me and we'll see," normally Sam wouldn't have been so bold, but he had half his body weight in alcohol swimming in his system. He was used to fucking girls who's boyfriend's didn't treat them right, but as much of a prick Puck was he actually really cared about Mercedes.

"I'm not going to kiss you Sam," Mercedes replied and tried to bump him out the way.

"You could fuck me instead," he countered with a smirk.

Mercedes had to smile because she had walked right into that. "Fucking you is fun, I'll give you that, but we can't do that anymore."

"Says who? Puck?" and that was unfair because he knew every decision Mercedes made she did because she wanted to.

"What if he did?"

He knew Mercedes was bullshitting him because he was being obnoxious, but at least she was giving him the time of day. "Well I don't see your boyfriend around you now."

"But I bet you could still smell him on me," Mercedes responded with an edge. She wasn't drunk like the blonde thought, she knew exactly what game she was playing and by the look in his eyes she was playing it right.

Sam gripped Mercedes' waist and pulled her flush against his body. He leaned down to the crook of her neck and kissed the sensitive skin above her jugular. The smell of sex still clung to her but it always seemed to go well with her natural scent.

"You don't smell like Puckerman."

"Maybe you aren't in the right place," Mercedes whispered seductively. Sam literally keened at the thought of his mouth in between her legs once again but he restrained himself from actually sinking to his knees.

Instead he kissed her neck tentatively, asking for silent permission. When Mercedes didn't immediately pull away he let his hands roam up her body until they pressed against her breast. He palmed them roughly, his body happy to be reacquainted with the curves of Mercedes.

Her leg hitched upward as Sam's kisses turned to harsh bites and passionate sucks. He gripped onto her leg as he felt it move up his body and he wrapped it around his waist. Sam hoisted Mercedes up onto the bathroom sink in one quick motion to get better leverage. From the new angle he pressed his manhood in between her legs, trying desperately to get some kind of friction going that matched the heat between them.

He had waited patiently for months for this moment, when Mercedes finally gave in into the sexual tension between them and let him do what he did best. He moved his hands to her strong thigh and messaged at the tender part of her inner thigh. Sam smirked against Mercedes' jaw bone as her breath hitched. She loved when guys played with her inner thighs.

Sam pulled back for a second to catch his breath but as he went back feel the softness of Mercedes' lips, she lifted a finger against his full ones. "I hope that was enough to finally placate you."

Sam frowned in confusion, things were just about to heat up and Mercedes was trying to have a conversation. "I realize you're drunk right now, but I need you to understand this. I see the way you look at me at school which means Puck probably does to. I need you to cut that shit out. I care about you Sam, a lot, but I'm in a relationship with Puck , and even the best sex in the world with you isn't going to change that, so quit waiting for it to."

Sam stood up straight and ran a hand through his hair. The atmosphere in the room just got really tense. "What the fuck are you talking about Mercedes?"

Mercedes sighed. She really didn't want to do to be having the conversation, but the talk needed to happen before Puck caught on and beat Sam's ass. "Tonight was like a farewell hookup. I can't have sex with you, I won't have sex with you. I just need things to stop being awkward and for you to just be my friend."

It took a minute for the words to sink in but when they did Sam was pissed. "So you got me all hot and horny to tell me to fuck off? Did you forget that not only did you fuck Puck this summer, but _we_ fucked all summer too? What, because he suddenly says a few 'I love yous' he has claim over you or something? Well fuck, I love you too so can I get laid now?" Sam ranted. The words were coming out of his mouth before he could even comprehend what he was saying. He was pissed and hurt and just wanted to fucking punch something.

"Why do you have to be such a asshole about this? You said you were fucking happy for me."

"Yeah that was before I realized Puckerman was the only one allowed between your legs!" Sam practically shouted. He really needed to lay down somewhere and sleep away the monster that was trying to surface and scare away the only real friend he had.

"I can't deal with you right now." Mercedes smoothed out her costume and hopped off the counter. Sam's words had hurt- bad. She knew he was going to take the news bad but she didn't expect him to say the things he had.

Sam could tell the situation was going horribly wrong but he was too shit faced to fix the problem. He tried to reach out for Mercedes to keep her in the bathroom until he was sober enough to speak to her for real, but she seemed hell bent on getting away from him.

"I could share you, like before," was Sam's brilliant attempt to keep her from leaving.

Mercedes stopped and looked into his blue eyes. He looked so hurt and she almost felt bad for him. Deep down she knew he would regret this all in the morning, but unfortunately he wouldn't be able to take it back.

"I don't think so Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because Puck doesn't want to share, and he doesn't even know about our past, and he never will," Mercedes warned.

Sam shrugged his shoulders dejectedly. The room was too hot, his heart was too heavy and it was all making him incredibly sad. "So now I'm just some dirty secret that you fucked for kicks?"

And the face Mercedes gave him he wished she would have just kept to herself. He'd rather her kick him in the face than look at him with suck pity. "You always were Sam." 

* * *

><p>AN: So this got really intense at the end, and this story is now way off from my intended storyline. I'm now officially just as confused as everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: I'd planned to have this posted earlier but my computer decided to die on me! I've had to make trips back and forth to the school library to write this so that's the reason for the delay.

* * *

><p>It had been a month and a half since the near disaster at Rachel's house. Sam had barely remembered the words he had spewed at Mercedes; he just knew he had really fucked up. Luckily Mercedes had agreed to meet with him the next morning, and she had forgiven him almost immediately, yet fast forward to the last day before winter break and things were still a little awkward between the friends.<p>

"So what are your plans for winter break?" asked Sam. He had just gotten out of his Literature class and decided to stop by Mercedes' locker.

"For Christmas and New Years I'll have family at the house from out of town. I really just plan on staying in the house and relaxing, how about you?"

"We're going to Tennessee for Christmas but I'll be back for New Years. Are you going to the Christmas party this weekend?"

"Nope, Puck and I are going ice skating."

There was an awkward pause as Sam tried not to wince at the reminder of Mercedes' boyfriend. Mercedes didn't seem notice as she continued to shift books around in her locker.

"Well could I steal you Saturday? Stacy has a dance recital this weekend and my parents are taking my brother to his game that day. My sister is like in love with you so I know she would really appreciate the support."

He could see the hesitation on Mercedes' face so he continued. "Don't worry, this isn't some scheme, I really just want Stacy to have some familiar faces in the crowd because it'll put her at ease. I actually plan on inviting Quinn too." That was kind of a lie but if it got Mercedes to go he'd invite the blond.

Mercedes' face instantly softened at the mention of Quinn. A part of her felt a little bad to assume that Sam had something up his sleeve. He had been working hard to get back in her good graces ever since that night at Rachel's.

"Yeah, I'll go with you. I haven't seen Stacy in a while and I miss the little nugget."

Sam smiled at the nickname. "Cool, we'll pick you up at two."

"Sounds good." Mercedes gave Sam a half hug and watched as he walked toward his next class. Their relationship was far from fixed, but hopefully a day together would do them some good. Now she just needed to tell Puck.

* * *

><p>"That's nice of you."<p>

Mercedes looked at Puck like he had grown a third head. She had just told him that she was going out with Sam (she'd forgotten to mention Quinn would be there too) and Puck was surprisingly being cool about the whole thing.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?"

Puck laughed from his spot on Mercedes' bed. They had just gotten back from school and he'd decided to chill at her house before he had to go to work. "You're going with Evans to his sister's dance thing, it's not like he asked to take you back to his place or anything."

"What about your whole 'he's a guy with a dick so I don't trust him speech'?"

"Oh I still don't trust him. But we've been dating for over four months now; I think it's safe to say our relationship is solid." He reached across Mercedes' bed and pulled her closer to him so he could rest her head against his chest. "Should I be worried?"

"Of course not," Mercedes replied without skipping a beat. "But it's kind of sexy when you get all angry."

"I'm sexy 24/7 baby, I don't know who lied and told you otherwise," Puck joked.

"I swear you're the corniest person I know Puckerman. "

"Whatever," was Puck's clever reply. He smirked and rolled them so that he was on top of Mercedes. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. "Is that all I get?"

Mercedes acted like she was contemplating the question before she leaned up and captured Puck's lips again, this time deepening the kiss. Puck relaxed his body against Mercedes. He wanted nothing more than to strip her clothes off and fuck her into the mattress, but he already should have been on his way to work.

"I'll call you later tonight." Puck slowly detached himself from Mercedes and stood to stretch.

"Okay, bye babe."

"Love you," said Puck as he kissed Mercedes goodbye on the cheek.

"Love you too."

* * *

><p>Friday had been perfect. Mercedes had woken up to a full breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit prepared by her mother and Puck. It was kind of cute how close the two had gotten in the past four months. Mr. Jones was still a little leery of the teenage boy, but he was like that with every boy that even looked at Mercedes.<p>

Mrs. Jones on the other hand adored Puck. It was obvious how much he cared about her daughter and he was always so polite. She'd had her reservations about him when she realized he was the one to get that Fabray girl pregnant, but it was almost like he was a completely different guy.

Mercedes smiled to herself as she remembered how she had walked downstairs and seen her boyfriend and mother laughing over breakfast, both had been too into whatever conversation they were having to notice she had entered the room.

After breakfast Puck had taken her ice skating at the park. Normally she would have cussed Puckerman out for taking her somewhere outdoors, but the date had been so sweet and romantic. It was nice to see that Puck could be a sweetheart when it was still light outside.

_Ring._ The sound of her phone ringing brought Mercedes off of cloud nine. "Hey Sam."

"Hi Mercedes, I was just calling to make sure you were still coming today."

Mercedes mentally slapped herself. She had forgotten about Stacy's recital. "Of course, what time are you picking me up again?"

"I'll be there by two, so like in a forty-five minutes."

"No problem."

Mercedes was about to hang up and go take a quick shower when she heard Sam ask, "So how was ice skating." A smile was instantly on the diva's face.

"Yesterday was really great. I'd never been ice-skating before but I enjoyed myself. Puck is actually a very good skater."

"That's surprising; I can't picture him with much coordination."

"Oh trust me, Puckerman has plenty of coordination."

Sam frowned in disgust at the double meaning. He couldn't help but start to picture Puckerman naked and gyrating around. "Okay, well I'll see you a little bit," he said quickly to end the conversation.

"Okay bye Sam."

"Bye."

Sam hung up the phone and went to grab his keys. He had dropped off Stacy earlier that morning at the dance studio. Quinn had called twenty minutes before to say she was ready to go and happy he had invited her. They hadn't really talked since she cheated on him with Finn, but now that the two had split she was trying to get back in his good graces.

Sam didn't dislike Quinn, but it was still awkward around her. Quinn was like a fucking puzzle that you could never solve and who's ever wanted to work on a puzzle for more than a couple hours at a time? Quinn had a way of being fun at first to reel you in, but then she'd suck the life out of you. He really just wanted to spend the day with Mercedes.

The car ride to Quinn's was used to calm Sam's nerves. He was picking up his ex to try to get closer to his old fuck buddy, who happened to be in a relationship with his ex's baby daddy. Even Sam realized the outing would most likely be all kinds of fucked up. It also didn't help that the three of them weren't on exactly the best terms with each other.

It only took seven minutes before he was parked outside the Fabray's driveway. Sam really wanted to just honk the horn to signal Quinn to come out but he was too much of a gentleman for that. Just as he made to get out of his truck Quinn opened the door and waved at him. Sam waved back and watched as Quinn made her way to his vehicle.

He had to admit that she looked really beautiful even in her simple yellow sweater, blue jeans, and navy blue pea coat. Sam was still very attracted to Quinn and would probably sleep with her if he had the chance but that would end too messy.

"Hey Sam," Quinn said as she climbed into his truck.

"Hey, how are you enjoying your break so far?"

Quinn fastened her seatbelt before responding. "I'm stuck in a house with my mother, how do think my break is going?" The statement would have been offensive if it hadn't been for the smirk on her face. Sam laughed at her comment. He'd only met her mother on a few occasions but the woman seemed kind of cold.

"You could always hangout with me," he said without thinking.

Quinn looked at him and chuckled at the suggestion. "You mean just the two of us?"

Sam shrugged. "Sure, why not? We're friends right? Why can't friends hangout?"

"We haven't exactly talked since the whole Finn thing. In fact I was kind of surprised when you invited me out today."

"Well that was last year. I say we turn over a new leaf and start fresh. Friends?" asked Sam.

Quinn smiled. "Friends."

The truck was silent for a few minutes before Quinn spoke up again. "In honor of our renewed friendship you should come over tonight and we could watch some movies. My mom is staying at her boyfriend's and it would be nice to have some company."

Sam's grip tightened on the steering wheel. If this had been Mercedes asking him, it would have been an invitation to fuck, but he and Quinn had never slept together and by the look on her face she really just needed a friend.

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

"You can even bring that movie you love so much, _Pocahontas_ with blue people."

Sam laughed loudly at Quinn's description of his favorite movie. "I can not believe you just compared _Avatar_ to _Pocahontas_, something is seriously wrong with you."

"Hey, those people should be honored, _Pocahontas_ is an amazing movie! Besides, they totally ripped off the Disney classic!"

"I can't have this conversation with you," Sam said incredulously as he pulled into Mercedes' driveway.

"Whatever, we'll watch both tonight and I feel like after you've seen both, you'll realize how right I am."

Both teens were laughing at their conversation as they got out of Sam's truck and walked to Mercedes' front door. Sam hadn't expected to even really talk to Quinn much during the day, but he was already glad he had invited her. He'd forgot how funny she could be when she wasn't being a bitch.

"Hey guys," Mercedes said as she opened the door. Sam followed Mercedes' eyes to where Quinn had placed her hand on his bicep to support herself as she recovered from laughing. "What's so funny?"

For some reason Sam instantly sobered up. "We were just talking about the difference between Pocahontas and Avatar."

"Actually, the similarities," Quinn chimed in.

Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. "You are delusional."

"Sounds like you guys had a fun car ride." Mercedes said as she passed between the two blondes and started to the car. "The recital starts at three, right?" she said over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam replied. He could tell Quinn felt the tension too. She had probably talked to Puckerman. Puck tended to piss people off.

The three got into the truck, with Mercedes in the back. The ride was awkwardly silent for the first fifteen minutes before a Rihanna song came on that had Quinn dancing around in her seat. "I love this song!" she exclaimed as she gyrated.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at her antics. It was obvious that while she liked the song, she was trying to lighten the mood. Quinn wasn't the best dancer, plus being confined by a seatbelt didn't help her cause.

"I don't know if I should join you or take us to the hospital."

"Join me!" she shouted.

Sam started pumping his shoulders and moved his arms the best he could while driving. He knew he looked stupid but he had to admit the song was catchy and made you want to move. Just as he mastered head banning while still being able to watch the road, Mercedes leaned in from the back and turned the station.

"That song always gives me a headache."

"Mercedes!" cried Quinn.

"Sorry," Mercedes shrugged. The rest of the ride was spent listening to a Top 40 station. Quinn tried to start a few conversations but was met with one word responses. Sam was too focused on Mercedes' bad attitude. It wasn't like her to be blatantly mean. In fact, Sam had first become friends with the diva because of her bubbly yet fierce attitude. Something must have really happened during her conversation with Puck to tick her off.

It didn't take long before the trio was pulling up to Lima's Performance Center. Sam parked toward the front and shut off the engine. "Ready ladies?" he asked.

Both ladies said a quick yes and made to get out of the car. "What is the dance based off of again?" Quinn asked as she closed her door.

"I really don't know, Stacy described it as a mix between the Nutcracker and Black Swan."

Mercedes frowned. "Can I expect girl on girl action in this too?"

"Hell no!" Sam shuddered. "Stacy's not even a teenager yet, there's no way in hell she's doing anything even remotely sexual for at least another twenty years."

Mercedes couldn't help but smirk. It was adorable how Sam got all protective of his little sister. "What if your sister wasn't in the production and the girls were our age?"

"Then hell yea, they could even cut out the rest of the scenes and just make it about the two girls."

Quinn barked out a laugh before she covered her mouth quickly. "I'm pretty sure that's called porn."

Sam's devious smirk sent a chill down Mercedes' spine. Normally when she saw that smirk she was on her back with her legs in the air, barely able to speak. Now that look was strictly just a look, coming from someone who was just a friend and nothing more.

"No, I think it's what you'd called the ideal situation."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Why does every boy's fantasy include two hot women sleeping with each other?"

"Because guys are dumb," was Mercedes' eloquent answer.

Sam just smiled at Mercedes and she swore she saw that predatory glint in his eye from last year. It was almost like he was the bird, she was the worm, and come morning he'd have her in his mouth. As quickly as his smile came, it was gone and Sam turned to lead them into the Performance Center.

"I'm so excited for Stacy! I remember when I was her age and coming here to perform. You train for months, your body is sore and you feet bruise, but those three minutes on stage make everything worth it." Mercedes almost threw up in her mouth at the sparkle of longing in Quinn's eye. The girl hadn't been in ballet since middle school, why was she trying to get all nostalgic?

"I forgot you did ballet. I'm sure Stacy would appreciate it if you come over sometime and give her some pointers," said Sam.

Quinn dipped her head as she smiled. "I'd love to."

'_What the fuck was that?'_ Mercedes mentally shouted. She'd tried to convince herself she was over analyzing things when she saw Quinn's hand on Sam's arm earlier today, but now Sam was practically asking Quinn for an afternoon fuck!

"So where are we seating?"

"Follow me," Sam said without taking his gaze off Quinn.

There weren't too many seats at the center so every seat was kind of a good seat. Sam said hey to a few of the parents as they sat down with Sam in the middle. The twenty minutes before the show started went by painfully slow for Mercedes. The conversation coming from Sam and Quinn was like something you'd experience from an AA meeting. It got to the point where the diva started texting just to keep herself awake.

"Who are you texting?"

"Why?" asked Mercedes. The question was kind of invasive.

Quinn held up her hands in mock surrender. "I was just asking. I understand if you want to keep the dirty things you and Puck do private." Sam laughed at her teasing. Quinn had been fun all day, and it was nice to see her loosen up and crack a few jokes.

"Yeah, because you sure didn't."

"Ouch." Quinn looked at Sam for confirmation that Mercedes had really went there and she hadn't heard wrong.

"I'm sorry, was that rude?"

"A little."

"Well it was a little rude, not to mention awkward for you to bring up my relationship with Puck. I don't want you referencing our sex life, just like I'm sure you don't want me referencing your drunken mistake with Puck."

"Mercedes!" hissed Sam. What the fuck was her problem?

"No, she's right. I'm sorry I said anything." Quinn surprisingly kept herself composed, and if the statement had devastated her she didn't let it show.

"Already forgotten."

Sam looked at Mercedes incredulously. Quinn had done nothing to her! In actuality, Quinn had been _too_ nice to her. If the roles had been reversed and Sam had called Beth a 'drunken mistake' to Puck he would have been spitting up blood.

Luckily the lights dimmed and a trail of little girls dressed in white tutus danced onto the stage. Sam tried to focus on his sister's performance, she was doing amazing, but his mind was still reeling by the comments Mercedes had made. Halfway through the show he decided to text her to see what was wrong.

'_What's up with you?_'_- Sam_

Mercedes looked down at her phone and read his text. The guilt in her chest intensified. She was being horrible but she couldn't stop herself. Quinn's voice was like nails on a chalk board. Every time the blond opened her mouth she wanted to punch her in her god damn face.

'_Nothing.' –Mercedes _

Which wasn't a total lie because she really didn't know what had gotten into her. All she knew was that Barbie was being even more obnoxious than usual and Sam was feeding right into it. She had cheated on him less than a year ago and they were already practically talking about the Aryan children they were going to have.

Sam frowned at her response but let the subject go. The rest of the time during Stacy's performance was peaceful. They even managed to be all smiles as Stacy greeted them after the show.

"You were perfect," Sam gushed as he lifted his sister in his arms.

"Really?"

"You were the best," Quinn confirmed. Stacey's eyes lit up when she saw Quinn. "Quinny!" she exclaimed and jumped from Sam's arms to give Quinn a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Quinn laughed and hugged the little girl back. "I missed you too."

After Stacy had finished attacking Quinn she turned to Mercedes. "Hey 'Cedes!" she smiled and gave Mercedes a side hug. Mercedes' gut clenched when Stacey barely acknowledged her. She had played with this little girl numerous times and all she got was a side hug, while she greeted Quinn fucking Fabray like she was family.

"Is it okay if I go home with Ashley?" Stacy asked Sam. Stacy had gone home with Ashley before so he didn't see the big deal.

"Sure, as long as her parents said it was okay."

"Thanks!" she hugged Sam again before taking off toward her friend.

"I love your sister."

"How can you when you're barely ever around her?"

"How about we head out before any traffic starts?" Sam cut in, trying to break the tension.

Neither girl responded, but followed Sam to the parking lot. Once they got to the truck Quinn went to sit in the back seat. Sam shot Quinn a look of pleading. He needed an ally up front with him. If he had to deal with another awkward car ride he'd shoot himself.

Quinn offered him a small smile but slid into the back. "Hello, earth to Sam! Can you pop the damn lock again?"

Sam looked over at Mercedes' frustrated face and sighed. Just another thirty minutes and he's be through. "Stacy did great," Mercedes commented as she buckled in.

Sam was taken aback by her ability to say something nice. "She worked so hard, I'm just really proud of her," he said as he started to drive out of the parking lot/

"Yeah, she was amazing. With a little work she can go really far."

Mercedes snorted. "And how would you know that Quinn? You're four years as a ballerina? Or maybe your three years as a cheerleader have qualified you to recognize talent."

"And what have you done?" Quinn challenged.

"Committed to something. You didn't commit to your own face, so how in the world do you know anything about succeeding in life if you've quit everything in it?"

"Where is this even coming from?"

Mercedes tensed her jaw. "It came from you being a pompous bitch all day."

Sam had been forcing himself to remain neutral as the argument started but now he could feel the rage rising inside him. Mercedes had lost her damn mind! His grip tightened on the steering wheel. If Quinn wasn't going to make a scene, he wasn't going to make a scene either- at least until she left.

How he made it the rest of the ten minutes to Quinn's house without chewing Mercedes out, he didn't know. "See you eight Sam," Quinn called out as she closed the passenger door. Sam nodded in acknowledgement and cranked up his truck.

Mercedes shook her head at the situation that had just played out in front of her. "Since when are you fucking Quinn?"

"Since when do you give a fuck?" Sam responded coolly. He'd put up with Mercedes' rude comments and cheap digs all day. He was sick of her bullshit. Quinn had been nothing but nice all day and Mercedes had been the biggest bitch on the planet.

"Excuse me? I _don't_ give a fuck; I'm just surprised you're giving her another chance after she cheated on you. Who's next, Santana?"

"I'm not even fucking Quinn, we're doing this thing called being friends."

"And what's that suppose to mean? '_We're doing this thing called being friends.' _I know what the fuck being a friend is." Mercedes shouted. She hadn't meant to get into a fight with Sam, but he started it. He was being an asshole for no reason.

Sam snorted but kept his eyes on the road. He wasn't about to go down the road they were headed. He and Mercedes were both hot headed and threw boundaries out the window when things started to get ugly.

"What, you think I'm a bad friend?" Mercedes snapped.

"I think you don't know how to be a friend. For months I've followed your rules, I've watched as Puckerman slobbers all over you and I haven't said shit. When you told me to back off, I did, I even invited Quinn today to make _you_ more comfortable. I've been breaking my back for fucking weeks trying to be good to you and you fucking act like the jealous girlfriend because Quinn was nice to me?

"Really? I'm suppose to watch Puck molest you in the hallway every day, but the minute a girl shows me some interest you can't handle it? A good friend would be happy for me, a good friend would help me get a fucking nut off," Sam ranted.

"I'm not some puppy you can keep on a fucking leash." He took a deep breath through his nose to try to calm down. He hadn't meant to stoop to her level and spew off like a crazy person, but Mercedes tended to bring out the best in him.

"You're about to miss my turn," Mercedes mumbled.

Sam took a sharp left and rode up the block to stop in front of Mercedes' house. No sooner than he'd put his truck in park, he unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over Mercedes to open the door for her. "Have a good break," he deadpanned.

Mercedes sighed. She unbuckled her seatbelt but remained in the car. She didn't want to leave on this note. Sam was right, she was jealous, she was possessive, and he was nice enough to not flat out call her a bitch. She still loved Puck, but she couldn't even think of Sam with anyone else, especially not with someone in glee where she'd have to see them every day.

"You can get out now." Sam immediately regretted the harshness of his tone as he saw Mercedes wince.

"No," Mercedes said weakly.

Sam was mentally drained from the day and he really wanted to go home and try to relieve some of the anger that had built up inside him before he went to Quinn's. "Why can't you get out of the car, Mercedes?" he asked patiently. He was so mad at her but he still didn't want to hurt her.

Mercedes hit her head on the back of her headrest in frustration. "Fuck it." She leaned over and grabbed Sam's jacket to pull him closer. Before he could push her away Mercedes kissed him fiercely. It felt weird having lips so full, so soft against her own. It was weird gripping at longer, blond locks than a smooth shaven head. It was weird that she felt no guilt as she kissed Sam with everything she had.

Sam didn't know to respond at first. He had waited months for this moment, but the fury from his brain had yet to catch up to the arousal from his dick. Her tongue felt so good sliding inside his mouth. He couldn't help himself as one hand reached down to push his seat back for more space and the other hand grasped onto Mercedes to pull her into his lap.

The blond tightened his grip on Mercedes' hips once she had moved to his lap. His hips instinctively jerked forward, wishing desperately to reunite with her tight heat. It had been too long since he had felt her like this.

"Don't go to Quinn's," Mercedes commanded as she managed to pry her lips from Sam.

"Okay," Sam replied quickly. He'd say anything if Mercedes would just kiss him again. Luckily she lowered her mouth back to his. Sam latched on hungrily, desperate to taste her again.

Mercedes broke away again. She almost laughed as Sam whined at the sudden loss. "Come inside?"

"Fuck yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

A/N: This chapter is weak, I'll admit. I promise the next chapter will be very juicy. 

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go inside." As soon as Mercedes crawled out of Sam's lap the blond hopped out of his truck and ran to open Mercedes' door. He was acting purely on adrenaline. Less than thirty minutes ago he was looking forward to spending a simple evening with his ex and now he was about to get laid.<p>

"You look like a little kid at Christmas," Mercedes sniggered.

"I do plan to un wrap you," Sam said as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Stop talking."

Mercedes felt around her back pocket for her keys as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist. She could tell he was eager to get inside, and if she was honest with herself, so was she. "I'm going to fuck you out here if you don't hurry up," he threatened.

The diva couldn't help the chill that ran through her body. She had forgotten how sexy that Southern twang could be. It felt like forever before Mercedes finally found the right key and was able to unlock her front door.

"Took you long enough!"

"Mercedes baby, is that you?" Mrs. Jones called out.

"Fuck," Mercedes hissed. Why the fuck did her mother have to be home? "Yeah mom it's me."

"How was the recital?"

"Stacy was great," Sam replied as he unwrapped himself from around Mercedes. Mrs. Jones being home did put a damper on things but he'd had sex when parents were home before so it wouldn't be anything new. Besides, he looked at it as a challenge, how could he make Mercedes scream- without actually making her scream?

"Is that you Samuel?"

"Yes ma'am." Five seconds later Mrs. Jones appeared from the living room and pulled Sam into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Still just as handsome as ever," she gushed.

"Thank you."

"Are you staying for dinner later or were you just dropping Mercedes off?"

"He was just dropping me off," Mercedes interjected before Sam could respond. She knew he was frowning behind her but if he thought he was getting any when her mother was downstairs he was mistaken.

"Oh, well maybe next time." Mrs. Jones squeezed Sam's arm before she headed back to the living room to continue watching t.v.

Once Sam was sure she was out of earshot he turned Mercedes gently to face him. "I was just leaving?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Yes, you were just leaving. What happened outside was a lapse of judgment and thank God my mother was home to stop me."

"Bullshit."

Mercedes looked toward her living room before she lowered her voice. "You don't get to tell me how I feel Evans. I admit, I wanted to fuck you, but that's not saying anything special. I'm basically addicted to sex so you could be anyone with a dick and if Puckerman isn't available- I'd want to fuck you."

"Bullshit."

"Stop saying that!"

"Then stop lying," Sam countered. "You're not addicted to sex, you're addicted to me, and I guess Puckerman. The thing is, you already have Puckerman and so now your body is telling you it's time for your dose of me."

Mercedes took a step back to put some space between herself and Sam. The blond had somehow inched his way into her personal space. His smell was overpowering and the memories it triggered were not helping her at all. She could practically feel the warmth of his body against her skin.

"You okay Mercedes?" Sam smirked. He could see the effect his body had on her.

"Fuck you, and get out of my house."

Sam laughed. "If you aren't going to do anything with me then why do I need to leave?"

"Because you're annoying the shit out of me."

"Or maybe because if I keep talking you'll be out of a boyfriend by tomorrow."

"Bye!" Mercedes shouted as she pushed Sam toward the door. "I'll see you once school starts!"

"I'm sure it'll be sooner than that."

"Doubt it!"

"I mean, your mom did invite me to dinner, maybe I'll just go tell her that I can stay after all?"

"I'll rip your balls off if you even try."

"Then say you'll come me visit over break."

"No."

"Mrs. Jones!" Sam shouted out.

"Ok! I'll come see your crazy ass!" Mercedes growled. "Just get out!"

Sam smiled. "Sure thing," he said as he made his way to the door, "can't wait to see you." Mercedes flipped him off as a reply before she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p>"So tell me again why you can't come visit me at work?" Puck asked again. He and Mercedes had been on the phone for the past three hours talking about nothing.<p>

"I told you I have to have lunch with my mother today. She keeps telling me that we need some girl time," Mercedes lied smoothly. The truth was that Sam had been blowing her phone up for the past two weeks about when they would hang out.

That day after his sister's recital really had been a mistake. Yes, she thought about sleeping with him pretty regularly, but that didn't translate to her actually having sex with him. None the less she agreed to meet up with him in a public place where she was sure she wouldn't have an opportunity to do anything- the _Lima__Bean_.

"I guess if you're hanging out with Mrs. J I can't complain. Though I'm sure if I mentioned how hungry I get at work she would bring the lunch to my job so I could get a meal and see your gorgeous face."

Mercedes snorted at how corny her boyfriend was being but she couldn't help the smile on her face. "My mother loves you more than me so she probably would."

Puck laughed. "What can I say, older ladies can't resist me."

"And that's my cue to hang up!"

"You know I'm kidding! I love your mom; I wish they made all moms like her." The statement was meant to be light but Mercedes could hear the trace of sadness in his voice. It wasn't that Puck's mom was bad or anything but she had a lot to worry about and she wasn't always able to do the little bonding things that Mrs. Jones was able to do.

"I'll see you tonight though," Mercedes offered.

"I'm already counting down the hours."

"Love you."

"Love you too," said Puck. Mercedes thought he had hung up but she could hear the faint sound of breathing on the other line.

"Will you hang up creeper?"

"I'd rather sit here with you."

"You are such a weirdo! Go to work Puck!"

Puck huffed into the phone. He sounded like a little kid who had just been told to go clean his room. "Fine, I'm going but know that I'm pissed I have to."

"Whatever, you won't be pissed when you get that paycheck!"

"You're so smart, that's why I love you."

"Bye Puck."

"Bye babe."

Mercedes chuckled as the dial tone rung signaling Puck had hung up for real. A part of her felt horrible for lying to him, but she knew if she told him the truth he would flip out for no reason. She was going to have a quick lunch with a friend and that was it, she didn't need Puckerman all riled up and ready to kick someone's ass.

Literally three minutes after she got off the phone with Puck, Sam was calling her. "I'm leaving in like ten minutes ."

Sam laughed on the other line. "Damn, I could have been calling for something else."

"But I know you weren't though."

"So I'll see you in twenty?"

"Sure."

Mercedes hung up and grabbed her phone and keys to get ready to go. She had been dressed for the past few hours but she was hoping Sam was going to forget or cancel. Of course she already knew Sam could have gotten shot and the boy still would be at the _Lima__Bean_, bleeding and waiting for her.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours!" Mercedes shouted out to her parents she made her way down the stairs. She heard a faint reply of "ok" as she headed out the front door and to her SUV. She'd be a few minutes early, but that would be ok. The sooner she got to the restaurant, the sooner she could leave.

Within fifteen minutes Mercedes was pulling up to the _Lima__Bean_. She wasn't surprised to find Sam's truck already there. Just as she was turning off the ignition someone banged on the driver's side window.

"Fuck!" Mercedes screamed as she jumped back in her seat. She made out a patch of blond hair ducking down. "Samuel fucking Evans, you scared the shit out of me!" Mercedes unbuckled her seatbelt and swung open her door hard to hit a laughing Sam.

"Ow!" Sam cried out from his spot on the parking lot ground. "Watch where you're swinging that door!"

"I meant to hit you jackass!"

Sam got up from the ground and offered his hand to help Mercedes out of her vehicle. When she didn't take his hand he pouted. "I didn't think I would scare you that bad I promise. I'm sorry okay?"

"Whatever," Mercedes grumbled.

"Don't hold this against me."

"Pay for my meal and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

Once inside the two ordered coffee and a few snacks, and as promised Sam paid for their meals. They sat down in a booth, Sam on one side and Mercedes on the other. After a few awkward sips of coffee, Mercedes decided to speak first.

"So, what have you been up to in these past two weeks?"

"Work mostly, if I have time I might hang out with some people."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "Sam has friends?"

"Funny. One of the guys I work with is pretty chill, and of course people in glee."

"So when you say 'glee people' you mean Quinn?"

Sam ducked his head but Mercedes could see the infamous 'I want to fuck or we've already fucked' smirk on his face. "She's one of the few people I've been visiting."

Mercedes just shook her head. "What? What's wrong with me seeing Quinn?"

"Nothing."

"Ok," Sam replied sarcastically. It was obvious how she tensed up the minute he mentioned Quinn. She was jealous and it was kind of a turn on. "I forgot I'm not allowed to bring her up around you."

"It's a free country; you can talk about whatever you want to talk about."

"Well then since you're cool with everything, let me get your advice. We haven't fucked yet, but I feel like we are getting close to that point. I know Quinn is kind of vanilla when it comes to sex but do you think she would like being tied up and whipped? I know you _really_ liked it, so I was thinking maybe that's something all girls like. Do they?"

"Now you're just being an ass," Mercedes said as she threw a piece of her muffin in his face.

Sam dodged the muffin and laughed. He had been trying to rile her up on purpose but it was actually nice to see her able to brush it off. "I was just messing with you. I still do plan on sleeping with Quinn but I feel like we'll be missionary for awhile."

"Ugh, can we please stop with the Quinn, sex possibilities. I really don't want to think of her like that. Don't you want to give Santana a second chance?"

"I was considering it, but she's getting more and more lesbian each day. Especially now that Puck is off the market, I don't think she's having cover up sex anymore."

"Poor Sam, who's going to help him get one off," Mercedes teased.

"Oh I have someone, I don't know if you've meet her- Ms. Hand, first name Right."

Mercedes barked out a laugh. "Are you in seventh grade? What the fuck Evans, I'm sure you can find someone to fuck you."

"I did but she's taken." Sam winked over the table at his friend. Mercedes would have felt awkward at the comment but the lunch was going surprisingly well. It reminded her of how the two of them would joke around before things got all complicated.

"Are you going to Berry's New Year's party?" asked Sam.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Who decided the lamest person in glee was going to host all the parties?"

"She has easy access to liquor and her dads are rarely home."

"You have a point. I was planning on going but Puck has to work New Year's Eve which I swear is just sinful."

"You can go without Puck you know."

"I know, but it's just not as fun if he doesn't come."

"Well come and I promise I'll make it fun for you. We can laugh out how wasted Berry and Finn will be, and just the dumb shit that is bound to go down."

Mercedes thought about it for a second. Sam did have a point; it wasn't like just because her boyfriend wasn't there she couldn't hang out with her friends. Plus, drunken Rachel was always hilarious. "Okay, I'm down."

Sam pumped his fist up in the air in victory. Mercedes laughed at his antics. The rest of the hour the two talked about the upcoming semester and possible plans for spring break. Sam already knew his break would be spent with his family in Tennessee while Mercedes was praying her family would let her do something on her own for the break.

"I had a fun time today," said Sam as he leaned up against Mercedes vehicle. They had just left the _Lima__Bean_ and were headed home.

"I did too. I'm glad I came out today." Mercedes leaned in to give Sam a hug goodbye when he gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss lasted less than five seconds but she could still feel the tingle of his lips as he pulled away.

"I'll see you later," he smiled and turned his back to walk to his car.

* * *

><p>Christmas came and went. It had been the best Jones' Christmas ever for Mercedes. Literally all of her family was able to make it over to her house for an early Christmas dinner. She had gotten all the present she wanted and even a new puppy which had been a total surprise.<p>

Puck had come over to their house later that night after her relatives had left. They had unwrapped each other's presents and ate some of the leftovers. It was cute how Puck had gotten her parents gifts too and since they considered him practically family they got him a gift also. Puck had said goodbye to everyone but ended up sneaking back to her house thirty minutes later to spend the night. All in all it had been the best day and Mercedes was sad when the morning came and Puck had to leave.

Fast forward a week and she was getting ready to go to Rachel's New Year's Eve party. Puck had promised to come over early to see her outfit before he had to leave for work.

"I don't think I like you looking so sexy when I don't get to be around you to keep people away."

Mercedes chuckled. "It's literally going to be the people in glee at her house, I highly doubt anyone is going to try anything."

"You never know," Puck started as he wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist, "Berry gets pretty grabby when she's had a few wine coolers."

"You're right, maybe I should change," Mercedes joked.

"As long as I get to help you undress."

"Definitely later." Puck leaned down to kiss Mercedes. Thanks to his job it had been so long since he'd had time to just enjoy his girlfriend. He pulled Mercedes closer and deepened the kiss. Her lips were so soft against his. He couldn't help as his hands began to knead her ass and his hips pushed their bodies closer to the bed.

"Slow down partner," Mercedes snickered as she put some space between herself and Puck. "It took me a while to get in this dress so I plan on keeping it on for a while."

Puck frowned. "I really hate my job. I just want to watch shitty t.v. with you until midnight, kiss in the New Year, and then have sex until the sun comes up."

Mercedes moaned. "That does sound nice, too bad you have to work."

"Don't remind me."

"I hate to say it but your shift actually starts soon baby."

"Fuck my life!" Puck whined as he started to gather up his things from Mercedes' room. It was Mercedes turn to walk up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"It won't be that long before you're off I promise."

Puck grumbled but still put his jacket on. "Do you want me to drop you off at the party? I don't like the idea of you having an option to drive home when you're drunk."

"Look at you watching out for my safety. But yeah, you can drop me off at Berry's."

"Okay, let me say bye to Mama Jones and we can dip out."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but followed Puck out of her room. It was cute how close he was to her mom, but it was almost like she had adopted him and dating your brother was definitely not cute. She watched as her mom gave Puck a hug and handed him a tuber ware container of leftovers.

"See you later Mrs. J!"

"Okay baby!"

"Are you done kissing my mother's ass?" Mercedes asked as Puck made his way to the front door. She opened the hallway closet door and grabbed her black pea coat.

Puck laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"More like worried, I don't want to catch you and my mother going at it one afternoon."

"If your dad hadn't finally warmed up to me I might have considered it."

Mercedes punched her boyfriend hard on the arm. "Jerk!" she yelled out.

"I'm just kidding, you know I would never do that to you."

"You better not," she threatened. Puck just smirked and opened the door for them to leave.

Berry's house was less than twenty minutes away but he made sure to drive slowly to have some extra time with Mercedes. He honestly didn't feel comfortable not going to the party with her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; he just had this feeling in his gut that was telling him to not leave.

Every time he didn't follow one of his "gut instincts" something fucked up always happened. His gut told him to stay at home the night he slept with Quinn and to be fucking some chick when he tried to steal from the atm. Now his gut was telling him to stay with Mercedes, but he knew he'd be going to work.

"Babe, my great granddad drives faster than this. Can you please add a little more gas?" whined Mercedes.

"Are you really in a rush to get to the party? I promise there will be a few wine coolers left once you get there," Puck answered. He was trying to keep his voice void of his worries.

Mercedes snickered at his jab. "You're right. I guess I'm just antsy."

Within ten minutes Puck was pulling in front of Rachel's house. "Are you going to come in to say hi?"

Puck looked past Mercedes to see Rachel dressed in an obnoxiously shiny dress with Finn towering over her in an equally obnoxious sweater vest. Where the fuck had he even gotten a sweater vest? The two were greeting Sam would had apparently shown up a couple minutes before they had.

"I think I'm good." Mercedes shrugged and leaned in to give Puck a soft kiss before she went to get out of his truck.

"Wait." Mercedes looked up at her boyfriend. "I just wanted to say call me at midnight. I want your voice to be the first thing I hear for the New Year."

Mercedes' face lit up at the request. "Of course." She took off her seatbelt so she could get closer to kiss him again, this time with more force.

"I love you," he mouthed against her lips.

"I love you more," she whispered as she pulled back. "Text me to let me know you got to work safely."

"I will." Mercedes pecked Puck on the lips one more time. She didn't want to leave him but she needed to get out of his truck and go inside. She sighed at the puppy dog look on the teens face but still managed to close the passenger door.

Puck waved to Mercedes through the window. His stomach churned even harder has he shifted his truck into drive. He should have just said fuck work and stayed at the party, but he needed the money. His mother didn't make much money and his two jobs really helped with bills. With one more wave to his girlfriend he drove off to work, praying he wouldn't regret his choice in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Thank God you decided to come to the party; I was hoping you wouldn't leave me with these people," Sam joked as he gave Mercedes a hug. She had barley walked through the door before Sam was at her side.<p>

"You know you love these people."

Sam tilted his head as if in thought. "Love is a strong word."

Mercedes laughed. "Don't be a jackass, these assholes are your family and you know you're going to have fun tonight."

Sam just smiled and moved to help Mercedes with her coat. He couldn't help the soft groan that escaped his mouth as her outfit was revealed. "Are you trying to kill me?" He tried to keep the question light but he could already feel his dick coming to life at the prospect of ripping the skin tight dress off of her.

"Are you talking about my dress?" Mercedes questioned. She did a quick twirl to show off the form fitted, low cut, black and gold sequined dress she had brought for the occasion.

"Hell yeah I'm talking about your dress! You look gorgeous."

"Thanks, I had thought I would be spending New Year's Eve with my boyfriend, but I guess things don't always go as planned."

There was a glint in Sam's eye as he spoke. "His loss, but know that I appreciate your outfit very much." The electricity between the friends was thick in the air. Mercedes was always a flirt, but with Sam, flirting always left her feeling hot and needy. She knew she needed to break the staring contest they had going, but the blonde's mouth was so damn distracting.

"Mercedes!" she heard Kurt yell out from further in the house. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Rachel's party was only an hour under way and someone had already managed to get Kurt wasted.

"I guess that's our cue to stop being antisocial," she smirked at Sam. Sam smirked back and followed Mercedes into Berry's living room to greet her other classmates.

"Where's Puckerman?" asked Santana. The Latina was looking between Sam and Mercedes, completely aware of the tension between them.

"He had to work tonight."

"So I guess that means Evans gets to be Puck's fill in tonight- though by how close you two are standing I can only guess as to what he'll be _filling__in_."

"Can you mind your own damn business," Finn chimed in. It was rare for Finn to step into the line of fire of Santana's cattiness, but the group chalked it up to a little liquid courage.

"Just stating the obvious," shrugged Santana.

"Well next time why don't you keep your opinions to yourself? You're really good at keeping things to yourself, so I know you can do it," replied Sam with a strained smile. He didn't need Santana's usual bullshit to cock block him- plenty of people had that job.

Santana's eyes widened a fraction at the implied meaning, but she flipped him off and grumbled about going to get another beer.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Tina interrupted with a shout and both Mercedes and Sam groaned at the suggestion.

"This is going to be a long night," said Mercedes.

"No shit."

Two hours later Kurt and Blaine were passed out drunk in Rachel's kitchen, Brittany was half naked, Santana was crying, Mike and Tina were probably fucking if the heavy grunts coming from the hallway closet were any clue, Rachel and Finn were making out, Artie was M.I.A , and Quinn had left the party thirty minutes before.

"So this was fun," Sam said sarcastically as he chugged his sixth glass of champagne. He normally didn't drink the stuff, but it was New Year's Eve and he'd decided to be fancy.

Mercedes chuckled. "Rachel's parties are always lame, but I love spending time with my friends."

There was a comfortable silence between the two. The television was turned on to one of the local stations. People were shown with excited faces, all in downtown waiting for the clock to strike midnight so they could ring in the New Year. There were only five minutes left before it would be a new year.

"What are your resolutions?" asked Sam.

"I can't tell you or they won't happen."

Sam laughed. "I think that's only with birthday wishes."

"Well then," Mercedes started before she took another swig of champagne. "I want to make all A's this semester. I want to stick to an exercise plan. I want to win nationals this year, and I just want to be happy. How about you?"

Sam paused. He wanted a lot of things, most of which he knew he wouldn't be getting. "I want to get everything I want this year."

"That's kind of selfish."

"Not really, because most of the things I want benefit other people- like getting more involved in volunteer work."

"What about the other things you want?"

'_2 more minutes folks!'_

"They're not going to happen so there's no point on dwelling on them."

"What are they?" Mercedes prompted again.

"I want to make all A's too, but with my dyslexia that's never going to happen. I want to quit my fucking job, but my family needs the money. I want to fuck you again, but you're actually in love with Puckerman of all people," and that's when Sam knew he was officially drunk. He hadn't meant for the admission to leave the confines of his head, but he tended to say dumb things when alcohol was involved.

"What's with you and party confessions?" Mercedes said smoothly. She was thankful she was tipsy herself because the quick paced beating of her heart didn't bother her as much.

"They say the truth comes out when you're drunk."

'_10, 9, 8, 7-' _

Mercedes leaned toward Sam, almost on instinct.

"Don't kiss me; you'll just be fucking him later."

'_6, 5, 4, 3-'_

Sam staggered as he went to stand, but Mercedes pulled him down forcefully. "Probably," she answered, "but right now I need you."

'2, 1, Happy New Year!"

Mercedes crashed her lips to Sam's. Her body had been buzzing being so close to Sam and not being able to be against him and on him. She needed his touch; she missed the feeling of his soft blond hair through her fingers and his lithe body on top of her. In the morning she'd be Puck's again, but in that moment she needed Sam.

The vibration of her phone went unnoticed as she let Sam melt against her. She let the thoughts of Puck, her family, and glee mates fade from her mind as she relished in Sam's soft lips against her skin. She was too busy to think about the consequences of making out with Sam in Rachel's living room, or the pair of eyes watching them in the shadows. 

A/N: cliff hanger! I'm so evil! But I promise there are a couple shocks coming your way! Any guesses as to who saw them, and how Puck will respond? I'm excited!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

A/N: After this chapter there will be only one or two chapters left *insert frowny face*

* * *

><p>Mercedes Jones never failed to shock herself.<p>

She had meant to store what had happened between her and Sam the night of Berry's party in the far confines of her mind, but she had awaken to a sleepy Sam with tousled blond and she had just wanted to kiss him all over again.

Mercedes had actually wished she would have woken up extremely hung over and guilt ridden. She could have at least called herself a decent person that had made a mistake. But she hadn't been drunk and she didn't feel guilty. She'd actually woken up hornier than she had been the previous night.

The morning after had surprisingly not been awkward between her and Sam. Sam had gotten up about thirty minutes after her and had made his way to the kitchen where most of the other glee members were trying to eat away their hangovers with bagels and slices of bread.

The two didn't say much to each other, instead opting to chuckle at their friend's groans and empty promises of never drinking again. It wasn't until Sam had to leave to go home did she pull him aside and kiss him within an inch of his life. He had been surprised, but didn't question the act. If Mercedes was ready to be with him again he was definitely willing.

But she wasn't ready to be with him, and she couldn't say she ever would be. Sticking to true Mercedes fashion, she was going to be selfish. She loved Puck and wanted to continue what she had with him, but she could no longer deny the sexual urges she felt when around Sam.

No sooner than Mercedes got home she received a call from her boyfriend. "Hey babe, sorry I didn't call you last night."

"It's okay, I'm sure you were busy working hard."

She could practically see Puck rolling his eyes. "It's pathetic how hard I work. If people knew how responsible I am they wouldn't take my badassness seriously."

Mercedes laughed. "You do realize people don't take you seriously now, right?"

"I blame you, girlfriends make you look soft."

"Whatever, you're a better person because of me."

"You're probably right," Puck chuckled. "How was Berry's party?"

And just like that Mercedes' smile dropped. She didn't want to say she felt guilty about kissing Sam, because that would imply kissing him was wrong, and it had felt totally right, but she obviously felt some kind of guilt because she had no plans of telling Puck the truth.

"The usual, everyone got drunk early in the night and disappeared."

"What about you?"

"I stayed up with Kurt and Blaine and watched the ball drop. I was asleep before 12:30."

"Wow, your night was about as eventful as mine. When did we become so boring?" Puck joked.

"We're not boring, just mature."

"Mature people get to have a lot of sex, so how about I come over later and show you how grown up we can really get?"

Mercedes laughed at her boyfriend's corny line. "You sound like a shitty '90s R&B song."

"No I don't, I sound sexy. "

"Sexy my ass! But you can come over as long as you promise to stop being so cheesy."

Puck's end of the line remained silent. "Puck!"

"Okay, I promise, no more awesome analogies that make panties drop."

Mercedes rolled her eyes but laughed. Puck was a hot mess but that was part of the reason she loved him. He was cocky but knew how to make it funny.

"Whatever stud muffin, I'll see you later tonight."

The two said quick goodbyes and Mercedes moved to find her keys. During their conversation an idea had popped in her head and she needed to leave again. If she hurried she could go, be back, eat, and take a long nap before Puckerman came over. She just hoped he was home.

* * *

><p>"So, does your boyfriend know you're here?" teased Sam.<p>

Mercedes looked at Sam over the top of her soda can. He had cut his hair in a shorter style that didn't make him look any less lesbian but did make his bedroom eyes more visible. The guy had mastered the art of getting you all hot and bothered from just a look and he was working his magic on Mercedes in his kitchen.

"Do I really need to answer that?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why are here? Something you forget to tell me at the party."

"I want us to be friends again."

"We are friends Mercedes."

Mercedes gave Sam a pointed look. "I want us to be the friends we use to be over the summer, fucking friends."

"We are fucking friends Mercedes," Sam said with a serious face. He was getting pleasure out of being an asshole.

Mercedes huffed in frustration. "We should be friends that fuck, Sam. I want to fuck you again."

Sam finally let the corner of his eyes crinkle in amusement. "That wasn't so hard to admit."

"Why must you be an ass about this? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"It is," Sam said slowly, "but you got me thinking that maybe you're right, maybe Puckerman is all you need. Who am I to come between a good thing?"

Mercedes crossed the kitchen to stand in from of Sam. She trailed her hand down the span of his chiseled chest and let her palm nuzzle against his crotch. She squeezed harshly and Sam choked on his soda.

"Listen, I don't have time for games, do you want to hook up or not?"

"Yes," whispered Sam as he tried to focus on anything other than the hand of his old fling on his dick.

"Great, see you at school." Mercedes grabbed her purse and went to leave when she turned around on her heel. "And don't think about stopping by my house the rest of the week. Puck will be there, and I will castrate you."

Mercedes smiled to herself as she left Sam's house. She had a boyfriend, she was back on track to having great sex with a hot guy, and she finally felt completely happy.

* * *

><p>It felt great to be back in school. My relationship with my mother had gotten better but I still wouldn't consider us close. She was trying hard to be a caring mother but after years of being emotionally absent it's hard to get close to her now.<p>

My break would have been completely awkward and boring if it weren't for Sam. We had gotten closer since Stacey's recital and we spent a lot of time together over the break. I admit the first time we tried a relationship I was more focused on what he had to offer to my reputation, but as of lately I've started to like Sam for his quirks and caring spirit. Sam is a sweet guy and it sucks that he's so wrapped up in a bitch like Mercedes.

She thinks that she has everyone fooled, but I can see right through her because I use to be like her. I know what it's like to be selfish and willing to manipulate anyone and everyone to get your way. Unfortunately Sam is too trusting to see through her games.

He's fallen for her and it's annoying and obvious. I'm just surprised that Mercedes seems to have caught some feelings for him too. We've only been back a week and the two of them keeping cutting eyes at each other in glee, which makes me feel like their new found crush on each other is actually quite old. I wouldn't be surprised if they were sleeping with each other. And wouldn't that be ironic? Puck, the ultimate other man, finally gets a girlfriend and she's cheating on him.

I don't know for sure if Mercedes and Sam are fooling around, but as someone who has snuck around before- I know what deceit looks like. As much as Puck has screwed up my life he has really turned himself into a good guy and if I find out their sneaking around behind his back, and I will find out, I'm telling him.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!" Sam called out cheerfully. He had gotten closer to the blond over the break and he considered her a good friend. Quinn had been through a lot and he was proud that she was finally overcoming her past and becoming a happier person.<p>

"Hey Sam." Quinn patted the seat next to her. Sam smiled and took a seat.

"They're so cute together, don't you think?" questioned Quinn as she nodded in the direction of Puck and Mercedes. Puck had pulled Mercedes in his lap and was tickling her sides. "I've never seen Puck so genuine. Mercedes is really great for him."

Sam felt his jaw tighten. "Yeah, I'm surprised their still together."

Quinn smiled even harder. "I'm surprised too, but it seems like they're in love. I don't think Mercedes would leave him for anyone."

Quinn smirked as she saw Sam's eyes flash dangerously. His feelings for Mercedes obviously ran deep and maybe he was expecting for the diva to ditch her boyfriend and get with him.

"You never know what can happen, not that I want them to break up or anything," finished Sam quickly.

"Of course not, who would want that?"

She watched as Sam looked at the pair longingly. His jaw was still tight at the thought of Puck with the girl he wanted. It was kind of cute how bad he wanted Mercedes. Quinn didn't get it. Even when she was with Finn she didn't long for him, and compared to how he looked at Berry, Finn didn't long for Quinn either. He'd been a means to an end, which made cheating on him not that difficult. But Mercedes actually cared about Puck, and in his own weird way Puck loved her, so how could she cheat on him?

"I'll be right back," Quinn said as she went to sit next to Mercedes.

Quinn sat down next to the diva and looped her arm with Mercedes'. She gave Puck a quick nod which he took as a cue that there was about to be girl talk and he needed to leave. "Hey Mercedes, how was your break?"

Mercedes looked a little stunned but smiled. "My break was great, Quinn. I'm glad you asked but I'm kind of surprised you're talking to me, I was such a bitch to you."

Quinn laughed at Mercedes. "You were, but you deserved one free blowup for all the crap I put through two years ago."

"Thanks," Mercedes chuckled. "You were kind of crazy during baby gate."

"Kind of?"

"You were pregnant so I'm going to blame some of it on hormones."

Quinn shrugged and smiled at Mercedes' explanation. She felt a little guilty that the conversation was going so well. It felt nice to be friends with Mercedes, but she wasn't talking to her to be nice- she was trying to see if she was a cheating whore.

"Well, I'm glad your break was great," started Quinn. "But if it wasn't for Sam I might have killed myself over the holiday."

Mercedes arched an eyebrow. "Your break couldn't have been that bad."

"Living with my mother is like living with a socially awkward roommate; you feel obligated to talk to them because they mean well, but it's still dreadful. Luckily, Sam would stop by and keep me company."

"Keep you company?"

"Yeah, we'd watch movies, play video games, and sometimes go out. I missed his friendship and I'm glad to have it back."

Mercedes seemed to visibly relax at Quinn's explanation. "Yeah, I'm glad you guys are able to be friends again."

"Me too, and if anything else happens, that would be great too." Quinn's smile brightened. "I feel like Sam has been hinting that he wants to try a relationship again. At first I thought maybe it was wishful thinking on my part, but then he brought it up the other day."

"Wow, that's so… crazy," Mercedes drawled out.

"I know right?" said Quinn. She couldn't help but smile smugly on the inside. Mercedes looked like a caged maniac just waiting for an excuse to rip her to shreds. It was now obvious Mercedes and Sam's bond was more than just longing looks across the glee room. The two were in some kind of weird relationship and Mercedes' territorial stank eye just gave away their affair.

"Well if you excuse I'm going to go say hey to Santana and Brittany." Quinn left a simmering Mercedes. She was finally going to use her sneaky manipulation skills for good.

"Welcome back class!" Mr. Shuster shouted as entered the glee room. "I hope everyone's break was great, but it's time to get back in the swing of class and pick our songs for Nationals!" Mr. Shue had just gotten back from his vacation to Hawaii with Emma.

Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Shue, I took it upon myself as one of the leaders of New Directions to pick two of the songs for our set list, but of course I left one song open for all of us to decide on."

Mr. Shue shook his head but smiled at Rachel's enthusiasm. "That was nice of you Rachel, but I have another idea. I was thinking that we could all think of a song that encompasses New Directions' growth since we started and perform our choices next week. The top two songs will be used at Nationals."

Santana raised her hand. "Yes, Santana?"

"Can we do mash ups?"

"Yes, there are no rules to what song or songs you want to pick; you can do original songs if you want to."

"Can we do a debut, or get someone to help us with a part of the song?" asked Sam.

"No. No collaborations or partners."

Quinn smirked. "Yeah Sam, no partners." Sam looked confused at her comment but she could see Mercedes tense in her chair.

"Anymore questions?" Everyone shook their heads no and Mr. Shue announced that the third song would be an original song composed by everyone in glee. The remainder of class was spent trying to think up lyrics for their song. Mike and Brittany promised to work on a few dance steps once they got home.

Once class was over Puck looped his hand with Mercedes' and kissed her on the cheek. He was so glad for class to be over. It was finally lunch time and he was fucking starving. All he wanted to do was grab some food and chill with his girlfriend before he had to go to a football practice that promised to kick his ass.

As he went toward the cafeteria he felt Mercedes' hand pulling in the opposite direction. "Lunch is that way," he said as he pointed to his right.

Mercedes chuckled. "I know, I just have to talk to a teacher about something really fast."

Puck's face scrunched in confusion. "It's the first week back, we don't even have homework yet."

"No, you don't have homework yet because you're not taking advanced placement classes. I had homework the first day back."

"Shit babe, it must suck being so smart."

Mercedes laughed. "You're smart Puck; you just don't give a shit about class."

"But I do give a shit about food and I'm starving. I'll catch you later," said Puck. He leaned down and gave Mercedes a quick kiss on the lips before jogging toward the cafeteria.

Mercedes laughed but turned on her heel to go find Sam. She knew the blond had said he was leaving after glee but she didn't know if he had left yet. Mercedes walked briskly toward the parking lot. Normally she would have just pulled him into an empty janitor's closet for a quick make out session but she was impatient. Sam looked so good today in his red button down and she needed to feel his body against her own.

Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his beat up pickup still in the parking lot. Sam got out of his truck when he saw her approaching his vehicle. He had that damn smirk on his face like he knew she would be coming after him.

"Where are going?" Mercedes called out.

Sam looked like he was contemplating whether or not to tell her but answered. "I was going to grab some lunch off campus today, do you want to go?"

"No, but I am hungry," Mercedes responded. Her voice had gotten lower and her eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Hungry for what, exactly?"

"You," Mercedes answered simply.

Sam laughed. "I love how blunt you are."

"Well, what if I said I have twenty minutes left of lunch and I'd rather spend it with you between my legs?"

Sam smirked. "I'd say that sounds a like good plan." He opened his driver side door and motioned for Mercedes to get in on the passenger side.

"Can you please turn on the heat? It's fucking twenty degrees outside," mumbled Mercedes as she took off her coat.

"You'll be warm soon enough." Sam shimmed out of his jacket and slipped one of his hands between Mercedes' thighs. He slowly made his way up until he was able to start palming her crotch. He smirked as he felt Mercedes lean back slightly to make more room for him.

Sam shifted closer and started to kiss beside Mercedes lips. He left soft, open mouthed kisses on Mercedes' face and chuckled when Mercedes tried to connect their lips. Her hands found their way to his back pockets and she squeezed his ass.

Sam felt bad as Mercedes let out a whine of frustration. He latched onto her bottom lips and sucked hard. His free hand reached up to palm her breast. Mercedes arched her back at the new sensation and removed her lips from Sam's so she could start to kiss him again, but this time with tongue.

The weight of his body felt so perfect on top of her. She was already wet and needy from a few kisses and an over the pants clit rub, and if she had been with anyone else she would have been embarrassed. But the situation was making her so hot. She was in Sam's car with him on top of her, in the school parking lot.

Mercedes gasped as she felt Sam's thumb graze against her clit. The blond had become more frantic and his kisses more urgent. Sam ground his erection down on Mercedes thigh. He was panting slightly and it was only furthering to turn Mercedes on. It was hot seeing him rut against her, and his fingers had her fucking leg twitching.

"Oh shit, Sam," Mercedes keened as she felt the familiar pressure in her spine.

Mercedes almost protested as Sam let go of her, but kept her mouth shut as he went to pull down her pants. She thanked God she had worn leggings and didn't have to wait while he fumbled with a button. Sam growled appreciatively at the sight of her open and willing. He pushed her thighs further apart and leaned back in.

Quinn gasped and turned her back from the scene. She had been curious when she saw Mercedes kiss Puck goodbye and head away from the cafeteria. She knew when she saw Mercedes with Sam that she had her proof that her glee mate was cheating on Puckerman. Once she saw Mercedes start to take off her coat she had planned to leave, but the two of them were like a watching a train wreck- albeit a very sexy one.

Her heart was beating a mile a minute. What the fuck? That was by far one of the hottest things she had ever seen. She never thought Sam could be such a turn on. But, they were still doing something really fucked up. How could they be so heartless as to have sex with Puck so close? At least now she had her proof and Puck would know soon enough.

* * *

><p>Puck smiled to himself. They finally had those bomb chicken nuggets he liked, and the lunch ladies had given him extra tater tots. Lunch had hit the spot! Now he just had his two easiest classes left before he was off to a grueling football practice. Luckily he didn't have to work so he could spend the night getting ass from his girlfriend.<p>

'_This __must __be __what __Charlie __Sheen __meant __by __winning,_' Puck thought to himself with a smile.

"Puck." Puck stopped and turned around toward the voice.

"Hey man, what's up?" he smiled down at Artie.

"Can we talk for a minute?"

Puck frowned. Artie couldn't look him in the eye and was wringing his hands. His friend looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack. "Are you okay?"

"I just really need to talk to you." Puck nodded, and got behind Artie's wheelchair. He wheeled them into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. Once the door was closed, he grabbed a chair and sat in front of his friend.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

Artie took a deep breath. Once he finally looked up Puck gasped- he looked horrible. Artie's skin was paler than usual, his eyes were red, and there were deep purplish bags under his eyes.

"Dude it's going to be okay I promise," Puck said as he got out of his seat. He hugged Artie fiercely and prayed he wasn't thinking about doing anything stupid like killing himself.

"I just feel so bad because you've been such a great friend to me. It would be so easy for you to just ignore me put you're my closet friend. You're just such a great guy," Artie started to babble.

"Hey," Puck cut him off as he released his hug. "Stop with the creepy worship shit before I punch you in the face. You're a cool guy too and fuck anyone who thinks otherwise."

Artie's frowned deepened. "I'm such a shitty person," he said as he put his hands over his face to hide from Puck's scrutiny.

"No you're not man."

"Yes I am. I should have told you sooner but you've been so happy and I didn't want to be the one to ruin that."

Puck took a step backward. "What the fuck are you talking about Artie?"

Artie sighed. "I don't know how to tell you-"

"Just say it."

Artie closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the look on Puck's face when he told him. "I saw Mercedes making out with Sam at Rachel's New Year's Eve party."

It felt like the world had stopped and all the air had left the room. Puck couldn't comprehend the feeling coursing through his body. He'd never felt it before, but he just knew it was killing him- literally killing him from the inside out. Artie kept his eyes tightly shut. The room stayed eerily silent until the sound of a chair crashing into a wall broke the quiet. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I didn't realize it had been so long since I had updated! Writer's block turned into me forgetting about this story and for that I'm sorry =( But I'm back with a new chapter and thank you in advance to everyone that has stuck by this story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Mercedes felt like she was walking in slow motion in just her underwear. Everyone in the halls seemed to be staring at her. Mercedes' hand flew to her hair to see if maybe Sam had ruffled it during their romp but her curls seemed to be in place. She knew her clothes where on properly because she had checked once she got out of Sam's truck. Why the fuck was everyone staring at her?<p>

Mercedes had just made it to her locker when she felt the wind of someone rush up beside her. "Kurt?" she questioned. Kurt held up a finger as he drew in a deep breath.

"Puckerman has lost it!" he gasped out. "I don't know what happened but he trashed a classroom and is in the principal's office!"

"Why would he do that?" Mercedes practically screamed. Why in the fucking world would Puck risk going back to jail? Kurt flinched at her tone and slid out the way as Mercedes slammed her locker shut and started walking toward the principal's office.

Mercedes' heart started to beat faster as she thought of the possible reasons Puck would go crazy. God forbid anything happened to his little sister or mom. Maybe his dad had made an appearance? Fuck she just hoped he was okay.

"I don't know why he freaked out; he's been so calm since you two started dating. I'm worried for him," said Kurt. He had caught up to Mercedes who was practically sprinting.

She turned the corner and breathed a sigh of relief as she looked through the glass of the front office and saw a subdued Puck sitting outside of the principal's office. Artie was sitting beside him but Puck seemed to be in his own world, his face buried in his hands.

Mercedes went to open the door but Rachel rushed out, blocking her view of Puck. "I don't think you should go in there," Rachel blurted out.

"What the hell are you talking about Berry? I think if anyone can find out what's wrong with him, it'd be his girlfriend." Mercedes was not in the mood.

"Just trust me, give him space." Rachel stood taller, not backing down from an intimidating Mercedes.

"Rachel, you're my friend, but I will knock the shit out of you if you don't get out of my way."

Both Rachel and Kurt stiffened at Mercedes' threat. They had heard the diva angry before but never so hostile. Rachel took a small step to the side involuntarily but quickly moved back. She was not going to let Mercedes bully her, especially when she was just trying to protect her friend.

"No."

"Berry, I swear to God-"

"Leave her alone," Puck's hard voice croaked out. Despite Rachel's attempts to delay a confrontation between the couple, Puck had heard Mercedes' voice and he needed to see her face. He needed to see the signs he had missed even though her love had seemed so genuine. He needed to see the cold hearted bitch that had fucking ripped out his heart.

"Puck, what's wrong?" Mercedes tried. She flinched when Puck pulled away at the sound of her voice. What the hell was wrong with him? "Puck?"

"Don't _fucking_ talk to me." His voice was barely over a whisper but it was still hard.

Mercedes physically recoiled from Puckerman's voice. She had never heard him with such raw desperation before. He looked like a torn man beat down by life.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Puck pushed past Mercedes and started down the hall. He wanted to face her but he couldn't deal. One look at her face and he wanted to forget that she had been cheating on him with a guy who was suppose to be his friend- well sort of friend. He just wanted to rewind the day and be able to spend the night at his girlfriend's house with her lying against his chest.

"Puck, fucking talk to me!" Mercedes shouted to his back.

Puck paused for a second but continued walking. His eyes burned with unshed tears but he refused to cry over her. She was a cunt that couldn't keep her legs closed.

"Puck!"

Now he was just annoyed. He stopped and turned around wildly. "I don't want anything to do with you, not now, not ever, so stop trying to talk to me." Puck was tired. He wanted so bad to cuss her out, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Something inside her brain finally switched on. The realization that Puck was angry at _her_ finally clicked. He knew about her and Sam. She could tell by the broken look in his eyes, a look that he'd had only when Beth was taken from is arms, and it made her physically sick to know that she was the reason for his pain.

"Puck-,"

"Just leave me alone, please," his voice waivered.

"Baby, you have to understand," she tried again.

"Understand what Mercedes?" Puck roared. His right hand shot up and he kept flexing it into a fist to try to release his anger without actually hitting a wall.

"Puck!" Kurt interjected. He knew exactly what kind of damage Puck's anger could produce; he'd been on the receiving of Puck's fist a few times.

"What? You think I'm going to hit her?" Puck accused. "You think I'm going to hit her because she's been fucking Evans behind back, lying to my fucking face for months? Even after she ripped my fucking heart out, I wouldn't even think of hurting her because I'm still in fucking love with her."

Mercedes let out a soft sob as images of her and Puck flashed through her mind. She was in love with him too, and so fucking happy. Tears began to blur her vision. She had ruined possibly the best thing she'd ever had for a fuck that she now realized didn't mean half to her as her relationship with Puck.

The air around the glee members was deathly silent after Puck's admission. Rachel and Kurt were shocked and speechless at the relationship that was crumbling right in front of them. Never had either seen such raw emotion from the two, and quite frankly they didn't know how to respond to it. Artie had chosen to stay behind the glass of the administrative office; he'd wheel himself to comfort Puck when the time was right.

Puck let out a strangled, "fuck", and walked past the group.

* * *

><p>Sam was ready for practice.<p>

He was having a great day and he needed to get rid of some of his extra energy. Of course, he could think of another way to get rid of that energy, but he'd save that for later. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of Mercedes underneath him in his truck just a little while ago. He had forgotten how good she tasted, and the way she moaned when she was close to coming undone.

"Evans!"

Sam looked down the hall to see Puck hulking up toward him. He looked like shit, maybe Mercedes had finally broken up with him. He couldn't help the smile that graced his face at the thought of having Mercedes finally to himself.

Puck stopped in front of the blond and just stared at Sam. He opened his mouth a few times, but as soon as a sound came out he would promptly snap his jaw shut. Sam frowned. He didn't particularly care for Puck but he didn't like seeing his glee mate in such turmoil. He placed a hand on Puckerman's shoulder.

"What's wrong man?"

Puck looked at the hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes. His jaw tensed, and Sam quickly dropped his hand. "What kind of cologne do you wear?"

"I don't know my little sister got it for me last Christmas. It's some no name brand from Wal-Mart, why?"

"It reminds me of the cheap shit I smelled on Mercedes sheets all summer long. And now that I think about it, I would always smell this lingering _something _on Mercedes' skin, like the smell was almost embedded in her skin. Now I know the smell is from you fucking my girlfriend."

Sam's face paled. He honestly didn't think this moment would come. He always thought Mercedes would come to her senses and just break up Puckerman without him ever knowing the truth. Puckerman in front of him with that look on his face actually made Sam feel like shit. He backed up with his hands up in surrender. He would fight Puck if he had to, but he knew a pissed off man made for a much better fighter. "Look, Puckerman, I'm sorry man. From the bottom of my heart I'm sorry."

Puck snorted. "The only reason I haven't smashed your face in is because you two aren't worth going back to juvie for. I just came to tell you to go fuck yourself. I might have been the guy to help girls cheat in the past, but I was always man enough to let the poor fucker know I was fucking his girl. You-," Puck paused to reel back in his anger, "are a pathetic little fuck who wants to act like a badass but is too much of a coward to deal with the consequences. I should kick your ass just for being such a little bitch." Puck slammed Sam's locker in his face.

The two stared at each other for a few more minutes before Puck snarled in disgust and stalked off. Sam let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Puckerman was right; he was a coward and should have gotten his ass kicked. The punches would have been a nice distraction to how shitty he felt on the inside.

* * *

><p>Mercedes couldn't focus all day during her classes. All day she was on the verge of tears thinking about Puck and how she had royally ruined their relationship and possibly any chance at a friendship. Kurt had informed Finn about the big blowup and both promised to keep an eye on Puck. In the few hours since the split, all of glee had formed opinions and while they claimed to be neutral, sides were drawn.<p>

Artie, Quinn, and Mike hadn't even looked at her in the hallways. Brittany, Tina, and Rachel offered smalls smiles and shoulder squeezes of support. Santana, Kurt, and surprisingly Finn were actively trying to figure out a way to fix the broken relationship. Finn was pissed at the diva, but at the end of the day she had made Puck the happiest he'd ever seen him, and Finn knew that in time she could continue to be that person.

"Finn just texted me and said that Puck didn't show up to practice. Apparently he confronted Sam and then just left school," said Kurt. The two were in the parking lot. Mercedes couldn't bring herself to go home without at least attempting to talk to Puck again.

"Oh Kurt," Mercedes cried out. She had tried to be strong all day, but her façade was quickly slipping. Kurt wrapped his thins arms around Mercedes. "I'm such a horrible person," she sobbed.

Kurt patted her back softly. "You're not a horrible person. I'll admit, what you did was completely unacceptable, but you're not a horrible person. You just made a mistake Mercedes and we're going to fix this."

"I just want to talk to him, but he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"You need to give him time, everything is too fresh."

Mercedes pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I know Puck; giving him time to think will lead to him doing something stupid. I need to go talk to him." She made to go to her car but Kurt stopped her.

"At least let me drive you. Driving emotional is basically like driving drunk." Kurt reached into Mercedes' bag to pull out her keys. "I'll tell Finn to drop your car off at our house."

"I'm too tired to fight you on that." Mercedes sat on the curb and waited for Kurt to give Finn the keys. Hopefully practice hadn't started and she wouldn't have to leave her car in the school parking lot. Mercedes frowned when she thought about practice. If she hadn't been such a fuck up he would be at practice right now and not MIA.

And that was the worst part, she could deal with the hollow feeling inside her chest, but Puck didn't deserve the hurt he was feeling. Puck had been the best boyfriend. He had changed for her and she had never truly tried to change for him. Mercedes wiped at a tear that made its way down her cheek. She needed to get her mind off the shit storm that was the past five hours.

Kurt walked back up after a few more minutes. He offered Mercedes a gentle smile and a hand to help her up off the curb. "C'mon, let's go talk to Puckerman."

The car ride to Puck's house was eerily silent. Kurt had turned on the radio, but turned it off when he saw Mercedes cringe at the song. He knew how much power a song could hold. Every week in glee they used songs to display a range of emotions that they couldn't convey with words. He wanted to ask if she was okay but that would be a dumb question so he stayed silent until they reached Puck's house. Puck's truck was in his driveway so that was a good sign.

"This can take two minutes or two hours," Mercedes said softly. "You can leave and I can find a ride back to your place."

Kurt took her hand in his. "I'll be waiting right here."

Mercedes gave a small smile and moved to get out of the car. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Don't, you don't have to thank me for being a friend."

"But I do."

Mercedes closed the door and turned to walk up to Puck's front door. Ruth briefly flashed through her mind. The little girl's fiercely protective of her older brother and Mercedes didn't want to drag her into this mess too. Her legs felt heavy as she walked up the few steps to ring the doorbell. Mercedes knew she needed to talk to Puck, but she hadn't thought about what she would actually say to him. What do you say to someone who couldn't even look at you?

Her knock was surprisingly firm and the sound made her flinch. Mercedes took a deep breath and knocked again. She could hear the television on in the living room. Someone was home. Mercedes knocked a little harder and she swore she heard someone shuffling around on the other side of the door. Puck must have realized it was her and wasn't going to answer. She turned to look back at Kurt who was waving for her to go around to the side of the house where Puck's room was.

Mercedes sighed but walked to the side of the house. Puck's light was flickering from the jolt of his overhead fan. She took it as a good sign; he wasn't depressed enough to not want cool air. Mercedes' stomach fluttered with nerves. What would he do when he saw that she had shown up at his house?

She stumbled slightly over some weeds that were outside of his room. "Fuck!" she whispered. The diva had stubbed her toe trying to catch her balance.

"Fuck!"

Mercedes jerked her head up at the voice. Who the fuck was that? She crouched outside of Puck's window and ice ran through her veins when she looked inside. Puck was on the bed plowing into some small brunette. She was gripping the sheets with her head down as Puck moved behind her.

For a second Mercedes forgot that Puck was fucking some random chick and couldn't help the small whimper that fell from her lips. His head was thrown back in ecstasy and his skin glistened golden from the sheen of sweat he had worked up. But then she remembered the guy she _loved_ was fucking someone that wasn't her and she gasped at the feeling of her heart breaking.

As if he'd heard her Puck snapped his head forward. His hazel eyes bore into Mercedes'. The world seemed to stop for a few seconds before he cocked his head back again, his hips never faulting in his thrust. Mercedes' heart broke all over again. She turned her back on the pair and slide down the side of Puck's house. It hurt too much to cry and her legs were too weak to move.

Mercedes closed her eyes and willed her bottom lip to stop quivering. She deserved this. She had no right to cry over this. Mercedes took a deep breath and pulled herself up off the ground. She walked back to Kurt and told him to leave.

"Are you sure? What happened back there?"

"Don't worry, I just need to talk to Puck and it's going to take a while." Kurt looked skeptical, but eventual agreed to leave. Once he turned the corner Mercedes marched back up to Puck's door and sat down on his front porch. She would wait for the bitch to leave and then they would talk.

Mercedes closed her eyes again and waited. She tried not to think about anything as she waited, and God must have felt sorry for her because he kept her mind empty. Her phone vibrated but she was finally feeling a sense of peace and didn't want the caller to ruin it. She must have fallen asleep because a hand was shaking her shoulder.

"Why are you sitting on the porch?" a raspy voice asked. Mercedes looked up to see Puck's sister staring down at her. Ruth's hands were on her hips and she had a bored look on her face. She was such a little spitfire to be only eleven.

"I'm waiting for your brother."

"The skank left twenty minutes ago. He didn't walk her to the door but I'm pretty sure he knows you're out here."

She wanted to tell Ruth that Puck had seen her when he was fucking that bitch, but his sister didn't need to know that. "Can you get him for me?"

Ruth nodded softly and turned to go back inside. Mid step the little girl stopped and turned sharply to Mercedes. "Who fucked things up?"

Mercedes knew she should correct her, but who was she to chastise anyone? "I did."

Ruth shook her head. "Damn, now I'm going to have to kick your ass." A bark of laughter left Mercedes and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. The laugh, albeit short, acted like glue to piece together a small section of her heart so she didn't hurt as much.

Ruth disappeared inside the house. True to her word, Mercedes heard heavy footsteps slowly approaching the front door. She heard Puck place his hand on the doorknob and pause. It hurt that he didn't want to face her but she understood.

Mercedes' stomach dropped some more when Puck finally stepped outside. He was only in a pair of low slung jeans and a cigarette was tucked behind his ear. "Why are you on my porch?"

She wanted to grab him and fuck him in front of the entire neighborhood; she wanted to remind him that she could do things to him that the skank had never even heard of. "I was in the neighborhood."

Puck sat down beside her and pulled a lighter from his pocket. He lit his cigarette before responding. "I'm sorry you saw that. I'm not going to lie, it felt good knowing that maybe you were feeling a fraction of what I'm feeling, but that honestly wasn't my intention."

"I know," Mercedes answered honestly. Puck wasn't a spiteful person. He was a jackass who loved to fight, but he didn't play mind games.

The two let the conversation die and Mercedes focused on the sound of Puck inhaling and exhaling his cigarette. "I'm sorry," she said after awhile.

"For fucking Sam or getting caught?"

"Both." Mercedes paused. "I still love you."

"I know. Just because you fucked someone else doesn't mean you don't love me," Puck said.

"What?" Mercedes asked, confused. She knew what Puck was saying, but if he honestly believed that then why was he so upset?

"Sex and love can go together, but they don't have to. I get it, how you can fuck Evans but want to be with me, but it doesn't mean it doesn't suck."

A part of Mercedes felt a sense of relief. Puck still knew she loved him and maybe deep down he loved her too. But then her heart constricted as she thought about his words and the realization hit her.

"Who did you have sex with?"

Puck flicked his cigarette and looked at Mercedes. "That girl in there? She's some chick who-"

"No," Mercedes cut in. "Who did you have sex with before all this?"

Puck looked down to hide the guilt in his eyes. "Rebecca from work. It was after we got off work on New Year's. It was too late to go to Berry's and her parents were out of town." Puck figured Mercedes knew where the story was going.

"Was it just her?"

Puck sighed. "Yeah, and I only had sex with Becks once."

"Becks?" Puck didn't respond. "Do you love her?"

"Fuck no," he said instantly. He turned to look at Mercedes for the first time in hours. "You're the only person I actually gave a shit about."

"Then why can't we still be together?" Mercedes cried out desperately. She risked putting her hand on Puck's arm. The contact sent a jolt of warmth through her body and she longed to touch more of him.

"Because you don't love me."

Tears welled in her eyes at Puck's admission. "What are you talking about? You're the only person that's gotten under my skin enough to make me want a relationship. You showed me that I'm actually capable of giving a shit about someone. How can you doubt that I don't fucking love you?" Mercedes asked angrily. Puck's accusation had cut deep and caused the tears to spill over and run down her face.

Puck reached up and wiped under eyes. "I see the way you look at Sam and it fucking sucks. I knew before that he meant something to you, but now I'm just forced to see it," Puck let out a shaky breath.

"I wish I didn't have to see it though because I really fucking want to be with you Mercedes."

"And you can!" Mercedes practically shouted.

Puck shook his head. "I can't, and it'll be okay."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Mercedes asked. She could make out Puck's nod through her tears and broke out in a sob. The weight of the day finally caught up with her and she couldn't get the crying to stop. She felt Puck wrap his arms around her and stroke her hair.

"We can still be friends," he assured her.

Mercedes snorted at the thought. "I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your girlfriend," she mumbled.

"Trust me, you don't want to be."

"Stop saying that," Mercedes whined.

Puck chuckled softly. "You love Sam, you just don't know it yet."

Mercedes continued to sob into Puck's neck. She stayed glued to him until the sun went down and Ruth came outside with two bowls of soup. She allowed Puck to feed her but refused to let him go. After Kurt called for the fifteenth time Puck called him back and assured him he'd take care of Mercedes.

"Are you two okay?" Kurt asked Puck cautiously.

Puck looked at Mercedes sleeping on his bed. She had finally stopped crying and fallen asleep on his shoulder. It made him sad to see her hurting, but she'd be okay. Short of stabbing Ruth, he'd always care for her. "Yea, we'll be good."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing! 

* * *

><p>Mercedes woke up to the sound of shouting. There was a heavy feeling in her chest and her eyes were sore from crying. Puck must have moved her to his bed sometime during the night but she couldn't remember if he had lain down with her not. The thought of Puck brought about another pang of sadness. Mercedes blinked back a few tears and focused on taking in her surroundings.<p>

"You're finally up," Puck said from his computer. His back was turned from his bed, but he had heard Mercedes' moving softly. Mercedes didn't answer. Her throat was dry and she didn't trust her response anyway.

"When you're ready, I'm going to drive you to Kurt's to get your car." Mercedes still didn't answer, but she shook her head in understanding as if Puck could see her.

The Jewish teen let out a sigh. "Are you listening Mercedes?" After a long pause she croaked out a yes.

The two stayed silent for a few more minutes before Puck got up from his seat at his desk and climbed into bed with Mercedes. She stiffened at the feeling of his warm body beside her. He was close enough to make her breath hitch, yet not close enough to touch.

"You're wrong," Mercedes whispered.

"I'm pretty sure I know what you're talking about, and I'm not."

"You're the only guy I have ever been in love with. I'm still in love with you Puck."

"I love you too," Puck said without skipping a beat. "But I know this thing you have with Evans isn't just about sex. Maybe you're not in love with him, but you care about him."

Mercedes wanted to deny it but she couldn't keep lying. "So, I care about everyone in glee."

Puck snorted. "You didn't fuck everyone in glee." He looked at Mercedes out of the corner of his eye. "At least I don't think you did."

Mercedes smacked him on the arm. The sound of Puck chuckling softly sparked a hope inside her that maybe they would get through this, but then Puck started talking and the flash of hope was gone.

"I believe you when you say you love me Mercedes, I really do. You look at me like you actually give a shit about me, but you look at Sam that way too. At first I didn't mind it, you were with me so it was easy to ignore you're feelings for Sam. But the more time that passed, the closer you two got, the harder it got to ignore I was sharing my girl's heart with some other dude.

"I kind of always knew deep down that we wouldn't last, so you sleeping with Evans wasn't a surprise." Puck shifted closer to Mercedes and let her rest her head against his side. "I guess I was so pissed because where I had to fight for your affection, you just gave it to him freely, which made me think you cared about him more all along."

Mercedes reached out from Puck's comforter and laced his fingers with hers. He was right, but damn did it hurt. "I'm still in love with you Puck," she repeated.

She felt his hand tighten around her fingers. "We should probably go get your car." Puck removed himself from Mercedes and got off of his bed. He went to his closet to grab his leather jacket, and then moved to the foot of his bed to slide into his combat boots.

"I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready," he said, and left out of his room. Mercedes' heart clenched as Puck closed the door behind him. They had seen each other naked numerous times. The fact that he felt the need to leave out so she could put her pants back on hurt. Maybe he no longer cared to see her in any kind of intimate way, or maybe seeing her getting out of his bed half naked would stir up feelings he no longer wanted to act on. Either way, he no longer wanted her, and that realization stung.

Mercedes forced herself out of Puckerman's bed and slid into her pants. She tried not to think about the awkward impending car ride as she put on her flats. Tears welled in her eyes as it hit her that this would probably be the last time Puck would let her close to him. Come Monday and he probably wouldn't be talking to her.

"Mercedes?" Puck called from somewhere in his house.

Mercedes cleared her throat and replied with a short, "Coming," as steadily as her voice would allow.

"Here's a cup of coffee." Puck offered as she entered his kitchen.

"No thank you." Puck shrugged, and poured her coffee into the thermos in his other hand. Without a word, he walked past her and grabbed his car keys off of a small stand outside the kitchen in a silent statement that he was leaving. Mercedes shuffled behind him quietly, a sense of dread intensifying with each step.

She watched as Puck bound down his front steps and walked briskly to his truck. Puck either wasn't fazed by the past twenty-four hours, or he had the best poker face in the world; Mercedes suspected the latter. Puckerman tried to be a badass, but shit cut the man deep. He would never forgive his father for bailing. He was still upset about not being able to raise his child. And Mercedes was sure that no matter how many years passed, a part of Puck would still keep her on his shit list. The two might be able to become amiable one day, but things would never be the same.

Mercedes reluctantly opened the passenger side door and climbed in. Puck cranked up his truck and fiddled with the radio for a minute before he finally decided to turn the radio off. The silence rang heavy between them but wasn't completely unwelcomed. The teen dared a glanced at Puck, who was turned around in his seat trying to back out of his driveway. She tried not to let her thoughts turn sexual at the sight of his neck straining to look behind him, or at the way she could see his abs contracting through the thinness of his shirt.

Puck's eyes locked with Mercedes for a brief moment as he turned to face forward. In that brief moment his guard was let down and his eyes drooped with sadness before the poker face was back in place and he focused on the road. Tears' welled in Mercedes' eyes before she could stop them, but she didn't want to cry in front of Puckerman. She made herself look like enough of a jackass for a lifetime, so she leaned back, closed her eyes, and prayed he wouldn't notice the tears that fell silently.

* * *

><p>A thousand thoughts were racing through Puck's mind as he drove to the Hummel residence. He tried to keep his thoughts void of his ex-girlfriend, but it was getting increasingly harder to do. When he had woken up and seen her in his bed, for a second he had forgotten about the events from the previous day and had actually been happy. Then he took in her tear streaked faced and remembered that things between them were fucked up and it had been all of her fault.<p>

Part of Puck was pissed. Mercedes had been the first person he had ever let in and she had thrown that in his face. He had followed the rules of monogamy and gotten bitten in the ass for it. What was worse was that everyone in school probably knew about his public break down outside the principal's office and Monday would be hell.

Part of Puck was hurt. By Monday he would lie and deny it with all of his being, but Mercedes Jones had hurt him. He didn't want to hate her, but deep down he knew he did. He hated her not because she cheated on him, but because she made him believe people could actually give a damn about him, but then only proved his theory that no one ever would.

Part of Puck wanted to console Mercedes. Even though he was hurting, he knew she was too. He wanted to turn off his feelings for her, but once you're in love with someone they never quite get from under your skin. Puck knew Mercedes was crying beside him and it broke his heart. He still hated to see her cry and that would probably never change. At a stop sign he gently grabbed one of Mercedes' hands in his and laced their fingers together. He was mad and hurt, but that could wait for Monday.

* * *

><p>Mercedes tensed as she felt Puck hold her hand. His hand felt right but at the same time reminded her that they were no longer together in the way she wanted. The most Mercedes could ask for friendship and she had a feeling that she might be able to get it.<p>

The rest of the ride was silent. Puck would alternate between resting his hand contently against Mercedes' and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. When he pulled up to Kurt's house he squeezed her hand softly. Mercedes' eyes were closed but he knew by the way she tensed that she realized this was where she would have to leave him. She slowly lifted her head and sighed. Kurt's car was in the driveway, but she did not see Burt's vehicle. If God had any mercy for her the rest of the family would not be home to witness what a hot mess she was.

"Burt and Carole are at some buffet and Finn is at Rachel's," Puck said as if he could read Mercedes' mind. Mercedes nodded, but didn't make a move to get out of his truck.

"Do you want me to call Kurt to come outside?" Puck asked gently. Mercedes couldn't help but think that he was being surprisingly nice to a girl who had just fucked him over in a big way. If the tables had been reversed she didn't know if she would have been as nice to him. Then again, if he was being this nonchalant, maybe he didn't care as much as he said he did. Maybe Puck had wanted to break up with her for a while and was only saying he loved her as a front. The thought made her eyes water again and her hand clinch tighter around his.

Pick sighed, "Look I gotta go okay. You're going to have to let go Mercedes." Mercedes shook her head. She opened her mouth to tell him no but nothing would come out.

"I have to go," he repeated. Puck tried to pry his hand from Mercedes. She wanted to hold on until either he gave in or her hand fused to his but even through her pain her pride was getting sick of her clinginess. Mercedes let go but a wave of panic hit her as Puck pushed the unlock button.

"Please don't do this," pleaded Mercedes as she reached to take a hold of Puck's arm. Tears threatened to fall as the realization hit her that Puck was seriously done. "We can make this work. I'm selfish, reckless, inconsiderate, and impulsive," a choked sob broke her speech.

"And so is Sam," Puck cut in. "You two are one in the same and will either fix each other, or keep one another from destroying someone else."

A retort had been at the tip of Mercedes' lips but Puck's response had silenced her_; or keep one another from destroying someone else. _Had she really been that awful? Did he really think she was such a horrible human being that she would be like the plague to anyone that she tried to be with, tried to love?

"Bye Puck," said Mercedes. She opened the passenger side door and slammed it closed. She could hear him give a faint goodbye before he turned the car back on to leave. The itch to turn around and watch him leave gnawed at Mercedes but she knew it would just be pathetic. Puck had made his point very clear. He pitied her so he had comforted her, but to him she was still an unlovable bitch.

"Well fuck you too Puckerman," she said out loud.

Before Mercedes could make to Kurt's porch, the front door opened and her best friend jogged out to her. "Oh my god!"

Mercedes snorted. "I must really look like shit."

Kurt shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry I was just so worried about you. When Puck called and said he would drop you off in the morning I had thought that maybe you two were going to work things out, but I see I was wrong." Kurt paused as if trying to decide if he should say something, but then decided to go ahead. "I'm glad things didn't work though."

"What?"

"It makes this a little less awkward." Before Mercedes could respond Sam walked out of Kurt's front door and stood behind the shorter man. Mercedes' couldn't help the way her skin tingled at the sight of the blond. Part of her wanted to tell him to fuck off, but the situation wasn't his fault. Sam hadn't been dating Puck, and yet the blond still looked like a wounded puppy about to be scolded by his owner.

"Do you think we could talk?" Sam asked cautiously.

Mercedes looked at Kurt as if he would answer for her but her friend just looked at her expectantly with his big blue eyes. "Yeah that's fine." And it was, especially since she had nothing else to lose.

Kurt took Mercedes' ok as a cue to leave. When it was just Sam and Mercedes the two sat in the grass on Kurt's lawn.

Sam started the conversation first. "I'm sorry I fucked everything up."

Mercedes wanted to laugh at the blonde's sincerity. He genuinely thought he was to blame for everything. "This wasn't your fault Sam."

"But it kind of was. I knew you were with Puck and I couldn't handle it. I'm selfish and possessive and I wanted you even though you weren't mine. You told me no so many times and I still tried to be with you. I was a total dick and I'm sorry it cost you your relationship."

Mercedes could tell it was her time to speak but she let the silence lapse. It would be easy to tell Sam that he was right. Her breakup with Puck was his fault. She had lost the one guy who loved her because of him and his addictive dick. But the truth was, she was a mess. She knew what she wanted and she went for it. Too bad what Mercedes wanted was a white boy that wasn't her boyfriend. She loved Puck, there was no doubt about that, but being a mess was in her DNA. What had turned her on so much about Sam was that for once in her life she could be herself unapologetically. That was the treat they gave themselves and now her bullshit was taking that away from Sam.

"Don't apologize, Sam," Mercedes said, looking him in the face for the first time since they had sat down. "Don't apologize for doing what you want."

Sam looked confused for a moment but went with it. "You're not mad?"

Mercedes frowned. "I'm still sad. A part of me wants to wake up tomorrow and all of this to be some kind of fucked up dream. But, I'm at peace with everything." Sam didn't look convinced but wisely reminded silently. He picked at a blade of grass as he waited for Mercedes to continue.

The two sat on the lawn. Mercedes had her eyes closed and was humming the lyrics to some song. Sam desperately wanted to hold her. She could say she wasn't hurting all she wanted but Sam knew her better than she thought he did. Mercedes was a tough girl, but when you hurt her, it cut deep.

Randomly Mercedes started chuckling. "You know what's funny? Puck said that I loved you and I just didn't know it yet."

A soft blush stared to creep to Sam's cheeks and he looked down quickly. "Do you?" he asked.

"Oh Sam," Mercedes started. "I couldn't love someone even if they paid me."

"I think you could," he argued. "I also think that maybe I'm in love with you."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and threw a weed at him. "You're not in love with me Sam. We connect because of who we are, but we're not in love. If there's anything I've learned it's that you need to do what's right for you. I like to fuck. I liked being with Puck but I was fooling myself into thinking I could do a monogamous relationship." Mercedes laid down in the grass with Sam following her lead. The two lay side by side with their gazes trained on the sky.

"But you can still love someone and not be monogamous," Sam argued.

"True, but you can't when it's not what the other person wants. Love is about taking another person's feelings in consideration with your own. Hell, most of the time you put their needs above your own." Sam still looked skeptical.

"This is love," Mercedes said as she grabbed Sam's hand. She scooted closer to the blond and laid her head on his shoulder. "Love is being so at home with a person that holding their hand is enough. Emotional intimacy far outweighs any kind of physical intimacy when you love a person."

"How about if our hands were on my dick?" he asked seriously.

Mercedes barked out a laugh. The sky overhead was setting and a soft bluish film sat above them. The warmth of Sam's shoulder underneath her head made her eyes droop a bit as a smile crept on her face. The moment felt right and important, but she knew better than to mistake it for more than it was.

"No they can't, but that's okay. Love is overrated Sam. We can do that in our forties, but as teenagers we should only be fucking."

"Just fucking?"

"Just fucking, and maybe going to the Lima Bean because their cappuccinos are amazing and fuck if I don't need one after everything."

Sam chuckled softly, "I think I can handle that."

Kurt watched from the window as Mercedes got up and extended a hand to help Sam up. Sam must have said something funny because Mercedes laughed and punched him on the shoulder playfully. The two turned around and started to walk toward Mercedes' car, Sam's hand linking with Mercedes' on the way. 

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo this ended kind of different than I expected. If I'm being honest, I just really wanted to finish this because it was getting ridiculous how long it was taking to update! I might fix this later, but overall it'll be the same. Big hug and kisses to everyone that has read and reviewed. Mucho gracias!


End file.
